


В погоне за солнцем

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Background Het, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Denial of Feelings, Domestic, Drama, Family Dynamics, First Time, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mysticism, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Universe Alteration, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Эван Макмиллан уже было свыкся с жизнью в тёмном мире Сущности, из которого, как он думал, невозможно выбраться. Однако очередной новоприбывший убийца, безмолвный и загадочный, внезапно сумел зажечь огонёк надежды в сердце Эвана
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Michael Myers
Kudos: 7





	1. Тень

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Как всегда, моему Музе и главному генератору идей Р. ♡  
> Примечания автора: The Doors — Waiting for the Sun  
> Muse — Resistance
> 
> Вот я наконец и дорос до макси :D
> 
> Я начал работу над этим фанфиком ещё задолго до появления в игре Архивов, так что некоторые факты могут не совпадать с лором в полной мере (случайно или намеренно). Прошу, не обессудьте :)
> 
> Отдельную благодарность хочу выразить Гемоглобинчику — за потрясающую коллекцию артов и заряд вдохновения <3
> 
> Обложка-коллаж: https://sun3-13.userapi.com/QqyEcwHDa5m7ymQM2kJ1urA9gT-eXs7UCUa2sQ/2vGADEh7znE.jpg  
> Иллюстрация ко второй главе: https://sun9-42.userapi.com/c856524/v856524977/1aeec4/qK5ELzYh2PI.jpg  
> Иллюстрация к пятой главе: https://sun9-40.userapi.com/c857636/v857636139/1e7d1e/Zy_SHBo9czU.jpg  
> Художник: https://vk.com/gemoglobinchik

Кровь стучит в ушах оглушительно. Пульсирует в висках, заставляя маску сдавливать голову сильнее. Должен поймать её. Должен убить. Быстрее. Мускулы сводит от ярости, и Траппер с силой сжимает тесак. В два широких шага он пересекает лачугу, делает последний рывок, замахивается и… Рыжая девчонка ускользает в ворота. Он не успел. Охотник чувствует, как всё его тело прожигает насквозь. Сущность разочарована.

А значит, его ждёт наказание. В следующий же момент живот проткнуло чернильной лапой с бритвенно-острыми отростками. Фатальное объятье, и всё тело пронзила немыслимая боль. Эван ощущал, как ломались его рёбра, дышать становилось нечем. Контрольный удар в голову, и он уже перестал испытывать что-либо. Сущность поглотила его.

Через некоторое время густой чёрный туман рассеялся, и Макмиллан очутился близ своего поместья. Наконец, разум его успокоился, взгляд прояснился, и вся боль стихла. Возвращение с испытаний всегда было облегчением, ибо Эван ненавидел находится под Её контролем: не чувствовать ничего, кроме животной ярости, жажды охоты и наслаждения кровью. Иногда он сопротивлялся, иногда нет. Но всё его тело было исчерчено шрамами, испещрено незаживающими царапинами, ранами и ссадинами, в спине и плечах навеки застряли крюки и обломки металла — всё это было результатом Её наказаний, пыток за неподчинение. Каждое испытание тупая боль превращалась в гнев. Своенравный, строптивый и несломленный — Сущности не нужны такие, но Она посчитала Макмиллана-младшего умелым убийцей, и оставила в живых. Или, быть может, у Неё были свои причины. Эван часто слышал Её шёпот на неизвестном языке, и порой он отвечал Ей: угрожал, торговался, умолял отпустить. Или убить. Но всё тщетно, отсюда нельзя было сбежать. Ни ему, ни выжившим, ни другим убийцам. Все они застряли в одной ловушке, запутавшись в умело сплетённой паутине.

Половица подгнившего дубового паркета скрипнула под его весом, Макмиллан вошёл в свой дом. В просторной гостиной царил полумрак. Свет от зажжённого в камине огня играл тенями на тяжёлых портьерах напротив. Он со вздохом снял свою окровавленную костяную маску — это был подарок Сущности. Вне испытаний Она забирала их оружие, силы и сверхъестественные способности. Видимо, чтоб не вздумали покушаться и на Неё. Иного объяснения Эван не находил, да и не искал особо. На софе перед камином сидела Салли, ещё одна заложница этого мира. Она была медсестрой в лечебнице для душевнобольных, пока сама не тронулась умом, и Сущность не посчитала её подходящей кандидатурой на роль убийцы. Или, вернее сказать, все они были лишь посредниками, глупыми мясниками, что приносили пищу голодной Богине. Она питалась не телами, а их душами, их эмоциями, их страхом и _надеждой_. Эван ненавидел свою работу.

— Привет, ну как ты? Устал? — спросила женщина, закрывая книгу порванной закладкой.

— Никого не поймал. Малышка Мэг гоняла меня по всему полю. И твоя эта, Нея, кажется? Тоже не промах. Конечно, Фэйрфилд с Парком успели завести все генераторы, — с досадой рассказал Эван. Иногда он чувствовал себя таким растяпой по сравнению с телепортирующейся Салли или длинноногим Филипом.

— Ну-ну, это твоё шестое испытание за прошедшую неделю, ты просто вымотан, — хриплый голос Смитсон странным образом успокаивал. Она прикурила сигарету, кивком предложив и ему, но Эван отказался.

Макмиллан ненавидел это место, его раздражали выжившие, хотя они были такими же жертвами Сущности, как и он сам, но ему нравились люди, которых он встретил здесь. Временами он просто думал о том, как хорошо было бы выбраться отсюда, просто вернуться в обычный мир. Охотиться на животных, а не на людей, продолжить дело отца, которого Сущность убила. Жаль, что всё это было лишь глупыми мечтами.

— Да, ты права. Я пойду наверх, отдохну, — Эван вымученно улыбнулся и прошёл по своей гостиной к лестнице. Кажется, Сущности так понравилось его фамильное поместье, что Она решила сделать его их общим домом. Выцепленное из его воспоминаний, здание было немного не таким, как в реальности, Сущность добавила больше комнат на второй этаж, чтобы места хватило всем, и продолжала изменять мир, когда перемещала в него новых людей.

Сначала Макмиллан был здесь совсем один, он был зол, он был растерян, даже напуган. Его отец погиб на его глазах, Сущность растерзала старика Арчи, как тряпичную куклу. И Эван хотел отомстить за него, но как? Он не имел ничего при себе, и Она управляла им, словно марионеткой. Но когда Сущность поняла, что Макмиллан-младший не станет работать на Неё просто так, то принялась пытать и его. Эван не помнил, сколько он продержался — неделю? Месяц? Год? Время здесь было искажено, оно текло то быстрее, то медленнее, всё в этом мире подчинялось лишь Ей. И Эван подчинился тоже.

Он вошёл в свою спальню, потирая плечо, из которого на испытаниях обычно торчали крюки. Фантомные боли иногда беспокоили, словно проклятая паучиха снова терзала его своими огромными чёрными лапами, раздирала кожу, сдавливала голову и проклинала его на своём непонятном языке. Макмиллан помотал головой и подошёл к окну. Снаружи, как и всегда, по земле стелился холодный туман, густо окутывая тёмную траву. Ничего нового. Эван снял свой кровавый комбинезон, скинул сапоги и с облегчением упал в постель. Пусть он проснётся _дома_ — последняя мысль перед провалом в глубокий сон.

***

Рано утром Эвана разбудило странное чувство — он ощущал присутствие Сущности рядом. Это было за гранью обычного восприятия, необъяснимо, его словно накрывала волна первобытного страха, но умом он понимал, что угрозы нет. Накинув домашнюю сорочку, он выбежал во двор, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Чернильный туман крутился в прохладном утреннем воздухе, будто прожигая его, растапливая края реальности. Следом из дома выскочили Филип и Макс, последней вышла Салли, осторожными невесомыми шагами подходя ближе.

— Что происходит? — вскликнула она.

— Это Сущность. Она меняет мир. Добавляет кого-то нового. Я уже видел такое перед тем, как ты появилась здесь, — объяснил Макмиллан.

— Это точно, в тот раз мы здорово перепугались, да, Фил? — подтвердил Томпсон.

Наконец, вспыхнув тысячами маленьких искр, туман рассеялся, поблёк, и в центре угольно-чёрной паутины возник человек. Мужчина высокого роста, широкоплечий, в простой синей робе и в белой латексной маске. Все замерли в немом ожидании, и после непродолжительной паузы, Эван, как и в прошлый раз, решился сделать первый шаг.

— Привет! Моё имя Эван Макмиллан, я хозяин этого поместья, и первый здешний _убийца_ , — он чуть покривил губой, произнося это слово, но продолжил, — а это мои друзья и коллеги Филип, Макс и Салли, — Эван протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

Повисло очередное молчание, никто не сдвинулся с места.

— А тебя как зовут? — спросил Филип.

Мужчина в маске ничего не отвечал.

— Да ладно вам, ребята, он, должно быть, всё ещё в шоке от произошедшего! — как обычно, громко проговорил Макс. — Вспомните себя в первое время, дайте пацану оклематься! Пойдём, приятель, проходи в дом, наверняка Сущность уже создала комнату для тебя! — Томпсон фамильярно хлопнул новичка по плечу и позвал за собой. Вскоре они скрылись в тени поместья.

— Он какой-то странный, — резюмировала Смитсон.

— Может, Макс прав, давайте пока не будем давить на этого новенького, — согласился Оджомо.

— Да, пусть попривыкнет, расскажет о себе, как будет готов, — Эван пожал плечами и тоже направился в дом.

***

Перед каждым испытанием Сущность шептала убийце о скором начале жатвы. Поэтому у них всегда было время, чтобы одеться, выбрать вещи для улучшения своей силы, а также «подарок» для Сущности. Конечно, всё это не было обязательным, но иногда здорово помогало расправляться с выжившими.

Убийцы всегда знали, когда кто-то из них отправлялся на испытание. Эвану нравилось, что со временем в его доме устоялись некие негласные правила, которые все соблюдали не потому, что так надо, а просто из солидарности: не носить масок, не запирать комнат без надобности, рассказывать, как прошло испытание, делиться своими знаниями и умениями. Все эти мелочи делали их похожими на семью. Которой был лишён каждый из них. Тем или иным способом.

Иногда вечерами Салли или Эван подолгу засиживались с Максом в библиотеке, обучая того чтению, ибо его родители держали сына взаперти, словно бракованную скотину. Филип обожал подвижные игры и мог часами пинать мяч с Максом во дворе. Салли нравилось вышивать, и в тёплые дни она сидела на веранде, украшая причудливыми узорами скатерти, салфетки или платки. Эван же часто проводил своё свободное время в лесу: иногда просто бродил, иногда охотился и мастерил что-то из дерева или найденных костей животных и птиц. Как-то раз он вырезал из упавшей сосны фигурку медведя, и подарил её Максу — тот был просто в восторге. Интересно, какое хобби было у новичка? Макмиллан задумался на какое-то время, как вдруг почувствовал тычок в плечо.

— Я пошёл, Сущность зовёт, — Филип стоял в полураздетом виде, укрытый лишь рваным пончо с брызгами крови и тонкими бинтами, обмотанными вокруг его ног. На лице привычно белой краской были нарисованы полосы.

— Удачи, не подведи Её, — Эван ободряюще коснулся плеча друга. — Увидишь нового выжившего — запоминай его тактику, потом расскажешь.

— Конечно, — произнёс Оджомо и тут же растворился в тёмном тумане.

Эван поднялся с насиженного места и продолжил готовить обед. Во время испытаний они не ощущали ни голода, ни усталости, всё человеческое в них на время отмирало, замещаясь хищными инстинктами, жаждой крови и слепой яростью. Конечно, можно было пытаться подавить и их, но всё это помогало убивать, хладнокровно терзать выживших, вешать их на крюки или расправляться с ними собственными руками. Потому что на кону всегда стояли их собственные жизни, ведь по итогу Сущности было плевать, кого размолоть своими лапищами — «выжившего» или «убийцу», для Неё все они были одинаковыми пешками на поле.

Закончив готовку, Макмиллан позвал всех к обеду. Макс прибежал первым, за ним с веранды вошла Салли. Новенький так и не объявился.

— Я пойду позову его, может, он не слышал, — произнёс Эван, поднимаясь на второй этаж.

Длинный коридор стал ещё длиннее, тёмный и пустой, он вселял лишь холодный ужас. В настоящем же доме Макмилланов всегда было уютно, по крайней мере, пока не почила матушка. После её кончины старик Арчи стал ещё пуще сходить с ума, измываться над рабочими и прислугой. Эвану не нравилось это, но он больше не смел перечить отцу. Просто молча выполнял его приказы, готовясь, наконец, перенять весь бизнес в наследство и скорее всё переделать.

Тем не менее Эван продолжил путь по коридору, ища нужную дверь — новую дверь. Перед тем как войти, он вежливо постучал, но, так и не дождавшись ответа, дёрнул за ручку, и… Дверь оказалась заперта на замок. Макмиллан начинал злиться.

— Эй, приятель! Конечно, мы все уважаем твоё личное пространство, но не стоит так закрываться, слышишь? Я пришёл сказать, что обед готов, спускайся в столовую! — дожили, сам хозяин дома не мог попасть в одну из комнат и вынужден был орать через дверь. Что ж, Эван понадеялся, что его услышали.

Он спустился вниз, где все уже начали трапезу, и скорее сел за стол, однако новичок так и не присоединился к ним.

Вскоре Филип вернулся с испытания и, приведя себя в порядок, спустился обедать к остальным.

— Ну, как успехи? Увидал нового выжившего? — тут же поинтересовался Макс.

— Убил троих, Дуайт сбежал в люк. Никого нового я не видел, но вскользь слышал его разговор с Клодетт о какой-то девушке. Возможно, о новенькой, — пожал плечами Оджомо, с аппетитом уплетая рагу.

— Что ж, ладно, план прежний, будьте на чеку на последующих испытаниях, — проговорил Эван.

— А где тот загадочник в маске? Он не вышел обедать? — спросил Филип, вдруг заметив пустой стул подле Макмиллана.

— Да, этот поганец заперся в своей комнате, — с раздражением пояснил Эван.

— Эй, ну полегче! Не давите на мальца, мы ничего не знаем о нём! — Томпсон встал на защиту новенького. — Мне тоже было тяжело сперва!

Все знали, что Макс был прав, и потому не стали с ним спорить. Остаток трапезы прошёл в тишине.

На следующий день ситуация повторилась. Новичок ни разу не выходил из своей комнаты ни к ужину, ни к завтраку, или, по крайней мере, никто не видел, чтобы он выходил. Салли принялась готовить обед — сегодня почему-то никого из них не забрали на испытания.

— Я думаю, новенький на испытании, не может быть, чтобы нам дали выходной, — предположил Эван.

— Возможно, — Салли открыла кухонную тумбу в поисках ножа, чтобы нарезать мясо. — Кто взял нож? — спросила она, обнаружив в ящике только ложки и вилки.

— Что? Большой кухонный нож? — всполошился Макмиллан. — Никто не мог его взять, что за глупости.

— Посмотри сам, ножа нет, мне нечем резать мясо, — Смитсон вытащила ящик со столовыми приборами почти полностью. — Я спрошу Макса, вдруг он опять паясничает.

— Тогда я пойду узнаю у Филипа.

Через некоторое время они возвратились на кухню, так и не раскрыв тайну пропажи кухонного ножа.

— Это безумие, неужели Сущность решила отнять у нас обычный кухонный нож?! — Макмиллан не на шутку начинал вскипать.

Внезапно в дверь дома стали ломиться.

— Что происходит? — удивилась Салли.

— Хе, я запер дверь, — усмехнулся Эван. — Подумал, что, если новичок вернётся с испытания, ему придётся столкнуться с нами, чтобы войти. Я подозреваю, что он бродил по дому ночью, словно тень, пока все спали.

— Зачем ты с ним так? — Салли всплеснула руками.

— А что такого? Я хочу знать, кто живёт в моём поместье, мне не нужны тут загадочные личности, — пояснил Эван и тут же пошёл отпирать входную дверь.

И правда, перед ним стоял всё тот же мужчина в синем комбинезоне и белой маске.

— Ну здравствуй снова, — ухмыльнулся Макмиллан, — я решил действовать твоим же методом, — вдруг взгляд его упал ниже, и Эван заметил, что в руках у незнакомца был кухонный нож. — Невозможно… — еле слышно прошептал он.

Большой кухонный нож, тот самый, из тумбочки, теперь был перепачкан кровью, а новичок крепко сжимал его деревянную рукоять.

— Салли! Нож у него! — тут же крикнул Макмиллан. — Я не понимаю… Почему Сущность не забрала его… Это твоё оружие?

Мужчина в маске утвердительно кивнул головой и посмотрел на лезвие ножа.

— Убери его! Отдай мне, ты украл его с кухни, да? — Эван злился, но в то же время был немного напуган. Чёртов незнакомец в маске разгуливал по его дому, безнаказанно брал ножи, а Сущности было плевать.

— Что ты кричишь, — подоспевшая Салли коснулась плеча Макмиллана, стараясь успокоить. — Малыш, верни нож, пожалуйста, он нужен мне, чтобы приготовить обед, — Смитсон обратилась к новичку и попыталась улыбнуться как можно добрее.

И в тот же момент он расслабил пальцы, выпустив нож, который Эван пытался вырвать у него силой.

— Вот умничка, впредь слушайся Эвана, хорошо?

Незнакомец снова коротко кивнул головой в знак согласия и прошёл в дом, тут же поднимаясь на второй этаж.

— Как тебе удалось? — Макмиллан стоял с ножом в руках, ошеломлённый таким подходом.

— В прежней жизни мне часто приходилось работать с такими, — тяжко вздохнула Салли. — В лечебнице… Для душевнобольных, помнишь? Дело привычки, не знаю… Его поведение напомнило мне тех брошенных ребят, для которых любое внимание было ценным. Так что иди и поговори с ним.

— Что? Нет, сама иди говори, у тебя лучше получается, — Эван тут же нахмурился.

— Ты даже не пытался. Иди, — Салли аккуратно взяла нож из рук Эвана и легонько подтолкнула его в сторону лестницы.

Макмиллан недовольно прорычал, но женщина была права. Он только и делал, что навязывал ему свои правила, а после гневался, не разбираясь, что к чему.

Он поднялся наверх и в очередной раз вынужден был идти по длинному и мрачному коридору. Оказавшись у нужной двери, Эван коротко постучал и тут же дёрнул за ручку — дверь поддалась. Краем глаза Макмиллан успел заметить, как мужчина, стоявший к нему спиной, быстро натянул на лицо маску. Кажется, Эван видел светлые локоны? Не успев толком ничего разглядеть, он тут же захлопнул дверь.

— Прости, я думал, ты опять закрылся. Могу я войти? — Макмиллан почувствовал себя ужасно невоспитанным. За подобные выходки в детстве отец мог ему таких оплеух отвесить.

В следующий момент дверь отворилась, и Эван постарался собраться и прекратить сгорать от стыда. В конце концов, это его дом. Он медленно прошёл в комнату и осмотрелся — Сущность создавала помещения по воспоминаниям владельца, поэтому каждая комната была уникальна. В этой стены были обклеены дешёвыми безвкусными обоями с каким-то незамысловатым орнаментом, в углу стояла кровать из светлого дерева, рядом тумбочка и письменный стол. Вся мебель выглядела потёртой, изношенной и явно не очень качественной. Макмиллан знал, что Сущность могла забирать кого угодно из любого временного промежутка, поэтому уже не так сильно удивлялся чему-то необычному для своего времени.

Эван остановил взгляд на прикроватной тумбочке, на которой расположилась фотография в рамке. На ней была запечатлена красивая молодая девушка со светлыми волосами и сдержанной улыбкой: «Должно быть, это его девушка», — тут же подумал он, но спросить, конечно, не решился.

Напротив окна стояла книжная полка, забитая, помимо книг, разного рода безделушками — видеокассетами (с которыми Эвана познакомил Филип), фигурками каких-то костюмированных людей, детскими игрушками, карандашами, а также всяческой женской бижутерией, расчёсками, лентами. Это было странно. Макмиллан чертовски хотел бы узнать про всё это, но спрашивать сейчас было не к месту, поэтому ему пришлось подавить своё любопытство.

— Ну как ты? Прошу прощения, что так набросился на тебя сразу, это было глупо с моей стороны.

Мужчина в маске кивнул головой.

— Я вижу, что ты не глухой, но почему ты не разговариваешь? — всё же поинтересовался Эван. — Ты не ответишь мне, да? — он усмехнулся.

Конечно, ответа не последовало. Что же это был за человек: он всё понимал, но не произносил ни слова. Почему? Макмиллана раздирало от любопытства. Он обязательно докопается до истины, просто не сразу.

— Ладно, я не буду давить на тебя расспросами. Если ты понимаешь меня, значит, однажды тебе захочется ответить, — Эван тепло улыбнулся, сам не зная отчего. — Могу я присесть, да?

И не считая времени, Макмиллан начал свой рассказ. Он говорил об этом мире, о его законах и правилах, делился опытом, а потом Эвана как-то незаметно понесло дальше, и он стал вспоминать забавные случаи, происходившие с ним на испытаниях.

— И вот тащу я, значит, Джейка в подвал, к остальным его дружкам, что висели на крюках, радостный уже, что сейчас всех принесу в жертву, спускаюсь по лестнице, — Эван еле сдерживал смех, пытаясь дорассказать историю, — и вдруг наступаю в собственный капкан! Представляешь? — тут же принялся громогласно хохотать Макмиллан. До того веселило его вспоминать тот случай. Внезапно в дверь постучали. Хозяин комнаты, явно увлечённый рассказами, тут же всполошился и пошёл открывать.

— О, а ты тут уже не один, я смотрю, — улыбнулся Макс новичку. — А мы уж было потеряли тебя, Эван. Там обед готов, вы пойдёте кушать? Салли сделала супчик, спускайтесь, — весело проговорил Томпсон и быстро удалился.

— Ты его слышал. Пойдёшь обедать с остальными?

Мужчина в маске отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ладно. Дело твоё, — вздохнул Эван. — Если что, ты знаешь, где меня искать.

Макмиллан покинул комнату с досадой, он всё же надеялся, что ему удастся разговорить новичка. Но ничего, не получилось с первой попытки — получится со второй или с третьей, здесь торопиться некуда, благо Сущность даровала им вечную жизнь в Её мире, хотели они того или нет.

На следующий день всё повторилось, и днём позже тоже — Эван приходил к новичку, рассказывал что-то, болтал о всякой всячине, а после удалялся, не требуя ничего взамен. Макмиллан ненавидел говорить в пустоту, но с ним вынужденный монолог почему-то не отягощал его, он чувствовал, что его внимательно слушают. И этого было достаточно.

Вот и сейчас Эван покинул комнату новичка, как вдруг внезапно почувствовал присутствие Сущности. Она нашептала ему, что пришло время принести ей немного пищи. Макмиллан неосознанно сжал кулак, словно его тяжёлый тесак был уже в руке. Давненько он не был на испытаниях. Эван направился в свою комнату, чтобы подготовиться: он переоделся, вытащил из шкафа свою большую кожаную сумку для капканов и положил в неё инструменты, помогающие быстрее устанавливать ловушки. Ему хотелось порадовать Сущность сегодня.

— Я пошёл кормить Сущность, не теряйте! — громко крикнул Макмиллан, спускаясь по лестнице, и вскоре растворился в чёрном тумане.

Как только туман рассеялся, Траппер открыл глаза и огляделся вокруг. Он стоял посреди городской улицы, рядом с ним ослепительно мерцали сине-красным огни полицейской машины, а из рации доносились переговоры, но разобрать слов было невозможно. Он никогда не был здесь раньше.

Чтобы не терять времени, Охотник зашёл в ближайший дом, дабы установить ловушку в проходе. Стены изнутри были обклеены уже знакомыми ему обоями — такие же он видел в комнате новичка.

На расстановку капканов ушло много времени, эта местность оказалась довольно большой, со множеством закоулков и лестниц в домах. Траппер потерял два генератора, так что медлить больше было нельзя. Он уже видел Дуайта и Мэг, но был слишком далеко, и посему быстро терял их. Внезапно он услышал щелчок — кто-то попался в его ловушку. Убийца поспешил к пойманной жертве, пока та не выбралась, ею оказалась Нея. Она же и первой отправится на крюк. Щелчок! Ещё кто-то угодил в капкан неподалёку, Охотник оставил повешенную и скорее пошёл за следующим выжившим. Следы крови, чьи-то стоны, это была Мэгги — опять сумела выбраться из капкана и убежать, но Траппер слышал её, он завернул за угол, прошёл вдоль длинного белого забора, чувствовал, что она уже близко, выскочил из-за куста, и Мэг тут же бросилась наутёк.

Раз доска, бежит вдоль живой изгороди, окно, залетает в дом, вверх по лестнице, падает в траву, скрывается за углом, два доска, сигает в окошко в заборе, и щелчок! Попалась.

Траппер усмехнулся, он обожал наблюдать за тем, как ничего не подозревавший выживший бежал от него, не глядя под ноги, и угождал прямиком в капкан. Он легко поднял Мэг, а та, как обычно, принялась вырываться, изо всех сил бить его ногами и руками, но удары эти были ничтожны и не приносили никакой ощутимой боли. Он повесил её на крюк, поставил ловушку для наивного спасителя и ушёл искать новых жертв.

Через некоторое время ещё два генератора оказались заведены, а двое выживших уже принесены в жертву. Охотник выслеживал Дуайта, который явно прятался где-то на детской площадке, лужи крови вели в дом, где на светлой паркетной доске их было видно ещё пуще. Траппер спустился на цокольный этаж, где располагались уже заведённый генератор и четыре шкафа. О, нет. Ему опять придётся угадывать, в каком Фэйрфилд укрылся на этот раз. Убийца открыл один шкаф — пусто, второй — тоже никого, он огляделся и прислушался, подошёл к очередному шкафу и, наконец-то, выудил раненого выжившего оттуда. Предпоследняя жертва принесена. Теперь оставалось самое сложное, дело в том, что за всё испытание Охотник ни разу не встретил четвёртого выжившего, он даже не знал, кого искать.

Убийца вышел на дорогу в поисках люка, как вдруг краем глаза заметил тонкую фигуру, промелькнувшую между домов. Он наспех поставил капкан подле люка и отправился на поиски. Выслеживая жертву, выслушивая шорохи и учащённое дыхание, Траппер снова оказался в доме со светящейся тыквой у входа, он услышал, как кто-то перешагивал через оконный проём на втором этаже. Убийца поднялся по лестнице, что скрипела под его грузным шагом, выглянул в окно и столкнулся взглядом с молодой светловолосой девушкой. Он никогда не видел её прежде. Должно быть, это новая выжившая. Охотник вышагнул в окно и кинулся за девушкой, что обводила его вокруг пальца всё испытание.

Его охватила ярость, убийца почувствовал, как Сущность наполняла его жаждой крови, и он погнался за ускользавшей жертвой, вскоре настигнув, нанёс решительный удар тесаком, моментально сбив девушку с ног. Никому не скрыться от смерти. Траппер поднял свою последнюю жертву, готовясь отдать её в объятья Сущности, как вдруг почувствовал, как что-то острое пронзило его плечо. Зверская боль прошила всё его тело, и Охотник выпустил девушку, не в силах удержать её раненой рукой. Он скорчился, схватившись за плечо — из него торчал крупный осколок битого стекла. Девушка бежала вдоль дороги, а Траппер так и остался смотреть ей вслед, поражённый её смелостью, её решительностью, её силой? Никому из выживших ещё не удавалось нанести ему увечья, да даже собственные капканы, в которые он наступал бесчисленное количество раз, не приносили такой боли.

Убийца зажал рану, чтобы остановить кровотечение, единственная выжившая ушла через люк, и он почувствовал, как Сущность прожигала его тело. Она была довольна тремя жертвами, и Охотник закрыл глаза, растворяясь в холодном тумане.

***

***

Эван очнулся возле поместья, плечо уже не болело, но осадок остался. Он должен был скорее рассказать остальным о случившемся. Макмиллан влетел в дом, созвав всех в столовую, потому как обед он уже пропустил. Новенький снова не вышел, ну и чёрт с ним — подумал Эван. Он поговорит с ним отдельно.

— Эта новая выжившая… Я не смог повесить её… — Макмиллан аж запыхался от волнения. — Когда я поднял её, она пронзила меня каким-то осколком стекла…

— Да разве ты почувствовал его? — с усмешкой спросил Макс, хлопнув Эвана по плечу, из которого на испытаниях торчали металлические крюки.

— Поверь, это было чертовски больно. Видимо, с этой силой ей помогла Сущность. Хотя, быть может, твоя стойкость спасёт тебя.

— И что же, она сбежала? — поинтересовалась Салли.

— Да. Единственная. Она смотрела на меня так, словно не боялась меня.

— Что ж, будет интересно, — вздохнул Филип.

— Я попробую разузнать о ней побольше у новичка, — вдруг Эван вспомнил, что видел её фотографию на прикроватной тумбочке. — Думаю, это его девушка.

— Уф, ну удачи тебе, брат, — Томпсон сочувствующе проводил его взглядом.

Макмиллан поднялся на второй этаж, привычно постучал в дверь, и вскоре его впустили. Новенький (такой ли уж?) снова был в маске, и Эвана это раздражало. Никто не скрывал лица в его доме, даже Макс, которому с детства внушали, что он страшнее ядерной войны. Неужто этот так боялся своего уродства?

— Привет… Снова. Я только что вернулся с испытания. Кажется, я был в твоём родном городе. Симпатичная местность, — Эван сам не понял, к чему добавил это. — Видел новую выжившую, твою девушку, верно?

Хозяин комнаты заметно напрягся, но ничего не показал в ответ.

— Она та ещё штучка, — усмехнулся Макмиллан. — Я ведь так и не смог принести её в жертву, она ударила меня осколком стекла, и это спасло ей жизнь. Она смелая девушка, — Эван не знал, как ещё разговорить этого (всё ещё) незнакомца.

Мужчина в маске тяжело вздохнул, но не произнёс ни слова, хотя Эван готов был поклясться, что он вот-вот скажет что-то.

— Почему ты молчишь? И носишь маску в доме? Здесь не от кого скрываться, слышишь? Пожалуйста, не бойся меня… Я хочу помочь тебе, стать твоим другом… Твоей семьёй, — Макмиллан выдохнул в отчаянии. — Я даже не знаю твоего имени.

— Майкл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 30 декабря 2019  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8918927/22788696#part_content


	2. Охота

— Что ты сейчас сказал?

— Меня зовут Майкл Майерс.

— О, боже, так ты говорящий, — заулыбался Эван. — Почему ты не говорил раньше?

— Не хотел, — просто ответил мужчина в маске.

Повисла неловкая пауза, и Макмиллан не знал, как избавиться от этого чувства. Он никогда не лез за словом в карман, но сейчас почему-то растерялся.

— Ты можешь рассказать что-то о новой выжившей, _Майкл_? — Эван перевёл тему.

— Её зовут Лори Строуд.

— И всё? Брось, ты же явно хорошо её знаешь, — Макмиллан кивнул в сторону фоторамки.

Ответа опять не последовало.

— Ты и правда странный, — Эван вспомнил слова Салли во время их первой встречи с Майклом. — Что ж, увидимся позже.

Он покинул комнату в смешанных чувствах.

После этого случая Эван больше не говорил с Майклом о Лори, но всё так же приходил пообщаться вечерами, и был рад не только говорить, но и слушать. Майерс не разговаривал больше ни с кем в доме, и Эван чувствовал себя особенным. Это было странно, но он впервые в жизни ощущал какую-то привязанность к другому человеку. У него никогда не было особо близких друзей или девушки, лишь строгий отец и добродушная матушка, которая ушла слишком рано. Он знал, что у десятков рабочих в их шахтах были семьи, но это никогда не трогало его сердце. И тем больше Эван запутывался в своих чувствах сейчас.

Сущность позвала его на очередное испытание, и Макмиллан постарался скорее собраться с мыслями и не отвлекаться от цели. Сегодня он решил поднести Ей медальон с изображением черепа, вырезанный из кипарисового дерева.

Всё шло, как обычно, Охотник расставлял капканы, вешал выживших на крюки, а затем повторял всё снова и снова. Он уже давно научился различным приёмам для обмана жертв, но они срабатывали не всегда. Однако в этот раз выжившие успели завести лишь два генератора, как Клодетт угодила в подвал, и если уж Трапперу удавалось затащить кого-то туда, то выбраться оттуда было уже сложно. Он расставил ловушки вокруг лачуги и с нетерпением ждал новых жертв. Щёлк! Дуайт попался в капкан на лестнице. Щёлк! Нея угодила в ловушку у окна. У них больше не было шансов. Убийца хладнокровно «собрал урожай» и развесил всех в подвале. Оставалось найти Мэг. Как только предпоследняя жертва была принесена, открылся люк, и ему следовало поторопиться.

Траппер блуждал по автосвалке в поисках заветного гула, как вдруг услышал скрип дверцы шкафа. Убийца подошёл ближе к развалинам и прислушался. Он заметил чёрный туман — люк был совсем рядом, видимо, малышка Мэг испугалась прыгать туда при нём. Охотник подошёл к шкафчику и встал вплотную, всматриваясь в прорези. Он увидел испуганные глаза и хищно улыбнулся. Убийца отвернулся от шкафа, и Томас решила воспользоваться моментом, чтобы выпрыгнуть, но Охотник вмиг схватил её и бросил оземь. Он хотел немного поиграть. Девушка ползла на гул люка, в надежде успеть выбраться, но Траппер только этого и ждал. Когда Мэг была уже у самой кромки выхода, он резко наступил ей на спину, придавив к земле, а затем принялся кромсать тесаком её голову и плечи, нанося чудовищные рваные раны.

— Прости, Мэгги, сегодня я победил, — только и успел произнести Охотник, прежде чем почувствовать, как растворяется в густом тумане.

Он открыл глаза, но не увидел перед собой привычного дома. Вместо этого Эван находился в каком-то месте, которого не признал сразу, но воспоминания о котором вскоре оглушили его словно обухом по голове. О, чёрт, он был в Храме Сущности, точнее, в его подвале. Снова прикованный цепями к потолку. За что?! Эван начал задыхаться, когда почувствовал на себе лапы хозяйки Храма. Как ни странно, они не раздирали его кожу в клочья, а лишь царапали, оставляя за собой жгучее ощущение. Он не мог понять, что происходит. Сущность расцарапала всё его тело, маску и даже тесак. Эван перестал паниковать и попытался просто поддаться Ей, но свежие раны жгли, точно огнём, он сжимал кулаки, пытаясь увернуться от острых лап, но в какой-то момент просто провалился в сон.

Макмиллан очнулся посреди леса. Это был его участок опушки. Он поднялся с холодной земли и вдруг заметил на себе какое-то сияние: Эван посмотрел на свои руки и одежду — на месте ран образовались золотистые пятна, горящие так ярко. Прикосновения Сущности оставили шрамы с ожогами и светящиеся волдыри. Это дар или проклятие?

Он вышел из леса к дому, окликнул остальных, но никто не отозвался. Эван поднялся на второй этаж и первым делом постучался в комнату Майкла. Дёрнул за ручку, и дверь открылась.

— Майкл? Ты здесь? — осторожно спросил Эван.

В комнате было темно и пусто, как и во всём доме. Окно было распахнуто, и светлые занавески колыхались на ветру. Макмиллану стало не по себе. Сначала Сущность облапала его какими-то горящими пятнами, поместив в камеру пыток, а теперь это. Эван снова спустился вниз. В гостиной гулял сквозняк, задувший огонь в камине.

— Эй, что происходит? Ребята? Макс? Салли? Филип? — Эван кричал довольно громко, они не могли не слышать его, если бы находились здесь.

Вдруг Макмиллан почувствовал на себе какой-то взгляд, он тут же осмотрелся вокруг, но никого не увидел. Эван подошёл к окну на кухне, чтобы закрыть его, затем обернулся и внезапно заметил в проходе Майкла, стоявшего неподвижно, словно статуя.

— Боже, до чего ты напугал меня! — возопил Эван, подходя к нему ближе. — Да что с тобой не так!

— Прости, — Майкл зашевелился.

— Никогда так не делай, ты понял? — Макмиллан звучал строго.

— Да. Я просто не знал, что мне делать. Вы все куда-то пропали.

— Я был на испытании, а где остальные я понятия не имею.

— Что это? — Майкл осторожно прикоснулся к руке Эвана, на которой сияло золотистое пятно.

— Это Сущность оставила. Я не знаю, она забрала меня после испытания в свой Храм.

— Больно? — Майкл очертил пальцами его мышцы плеча, из которого недавно торчали крюки, ощупывая горящие шрамы.

— Уже нет, — у Макмиллана перехватило дыхание, и он не мог пошевелиться.

— Я беспокоился, — просто ответил Майерс и отошёл в сторону.

Эван остался стоять как вкопанный, не в силах произнести ни слова.

В следующий момент в дом вошли Филип и Макс, и их одежда так же сияла золотом.

— О, так тебя тоже… — Филип не успел закончить фразу, как Макс кинулся к Эвану.

— Это была та камера пыток, да? О которой ты рассказывал? Мне было страшно, — еле слышно произнёс Томпсон.

— Ну-ну, всё позади, — тепло улыбнулся Макмиллан и прижал Макса к себе. Он воспринимал его не только как лучшего друга, но и как младшего брата, которого у него никогда не было.

Салли вернулась последней, снимая с головы блестящую наволочку и поправляя свои тёмно-рыжие локоны.

— Сегодня Сущность растерзала нас всех, как я вижу, — проговорила она и закурила сигарету.

— Ну, это было почти не больно, — пожал плечами Филип.

Эван огляделся в поисках Майкла, но тот уже исчез.

— Я пойду, нужно привести себя в порядок после испытания, — сообщил он, хлопнув Макса по плечу, и направился в восточное крыло поместья, где располагались ванные комнаты.  
Как только Макмиллан снял комбинезон, все горящие шрамы вмиг погасли — всё это было лишь частью одежды для испытаний. Наследием Сущности на их искалеченных телах и изуродованных душах.

Тем не менее он не мог перестать думать о тех прикосновениях Майкла, вроде обычных, но почему-то выбивавших из лёгких весь воздух. Эван встал под струю холодной воды, чтобы прийти в себя. Всё это было глупостью. Он просто слишком сильно увлёкся загадочной личностью Майкла, но не больше, нет.

***

Судя по всему, близилась зима, хотя в этом мире понять было сложно. Эван старался вести учёт дней, насколько это было возможно, но часы в сутках часто разнились или вовсе шли назад, поэтому иногда он сбивался. Последней точно известной датой он мог считать только день появления Майкла — это был Хэллоуин, как выяснилось позже. Любимый праздник Майкла. Эван по-прежнему старался социализировать его: заставлял чаще выходить из своей комнаты, пробовать общаться с другими, но всё было тщетно.

— Привет, ты занят? — он в очередной раз стучался в комнату Майерса. Кажется, что он бывал в ней чаще, чем в своей.

Эван открыл дверь и застал Майкла сидящим за столом. Тот что-то старательно клеил.

— Что ты делаешь? — Макмиллан подошёл ближе.

— Маску.

— Зачем, ведь у тебя уже есть.

На столе лежали кипа старых газет, клей и краски. Майкл аккуратно промазывал маленькие кусочки газет клеем, слой за слоем формируя подобие лица.

— Это же папье-маше, где ты этому научился? — поинтересовался Эван. — Ты же говорил, что большую часть жизни провёл в лечебнице?

— Там и научился. Там были и хорошие люди, а не только доктор Лумис.

— Прости… — Эван уже понял, что воспоминания о клинике были болезненными для Майкла, как и речь о его девушке Лори. Но он так и не мог связать все эти факты воедино, поскольку ему всё ещё не доставало звеньев. — Могу я посидеть здесь и посмотреть?

— Да, — не отрываясь от поделки, ответил Майерс.

— Расскажи, чему ещё ты научился в Смитс Гроув, — Эван даже запомнил название лечебницы.

— Ничего не рассказывать о себе.

Макмиллан сначала усмехнулся, а потом тяжело вздохнул. Жизнь действительно потрепала этого парня: он не был монстром, каким Эван ощущал себя, но ему внушили эту мысль, и он закрылся ото всех — это было чертовски несправедливо.

— Эй, Майкл, посмотри на меня, — Эван легонько развернул замаскированное лицо Майкла в свою сторону. — Я не доктор Лумис. И я не пытаюсь вытащить из тебя сведения для корыстных целей. Я уже говорил тебе, что всего лишь хочу стать твоим другом, ты можешь доверять мне. Мы все здесь твоя семья.

— Моя семья меня бросила. Откуда мне знать, что не бросишь и ты.

Эвану стало так тяжко слышать это, он сразу вспомнил о Максе, родители которого тоже его предали.

— Я не брошу тебя, — уверенно произнёс Макмиллан. — Я хочу помочь.

— Ты меня совсем не знаешь, — Майкл покачал головой и вернулся к изготовлению маски.

Эвану было нечего ответить.

Просидев почти неподвижно и молча около часа, просто наблюдая за Майклом, слушая его размеренное дыхание через маску, Эван вдруг почувствовал что-то неладное. Сущность была рядом.

— Пойдём, скорее, — Макмиллан быстро встал с кресла и дёрнул Майкла за руку, пытаясь тянуть в сторону двери.

— В чём дело? — Майкл не звучал напуганным, скорее, раздражённым. Он почти закончил клеить маску.

— Сущность здесь, разве ты не чувствуешь? Думаю, Она добавляет кого-то нового.

Эван скорее вышел во двор и наблюдал уже знакомую картину: густой угольный туман вихрем закручивал воздух, а после вспыхнул яркими искрами и растворился. В середине чёрной паутины стояла миниатюрная темнокожая девушка приятной наружности. На ней было хлопковое зелёное платье, а на шее висел амулет с каким-то странным символом.

— Приветствую! Я Эван Макмиллан, добро пожаловать в моё поместье! — Эван уже привычно уверенно протянул руку и улыбнулся.

— Лиза. Лиза Шервуд, — скромно произнесла девушка и слабо пожала протянутую ладонь.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, а вот и мои друзья, — Эван заметил вышедших из дома, — Салли, Макс, Филип и Майкл? — А где Майкл?

Макмиллан поднял взгляд — Майкл стоял в своей комнате и наблюдал за всем из окна.

— Ты какая-то худая, — выпалил Макс, подойдя ближе. — Но ничего, Салли и Эван превосходно готовят, быстро раздобреешь тут, — засмеялся Томпсон. — Пошли, покажу твою комнату!

После обеда Макмиллан услышал зов Сущности и засобирался на очередное испытание. Он надел свой сияющий комбинезон-наследие и такую же маску. Ему нравились подарки Сущности, сколько бы он не ненавидел Её саму.

Траппер открыл глаза, когда туман рассеялся, и обнаружил себя в какой-то болотистой роще. В воздухе мерзко пахло сыростью и сладкой гнилью. Минуя выгоревшие постройки, вскоре он вышел к огромному ржавому пароходу. Он взобрался на верхнюю палубу и огляделся вокруг — местность была довольно большой, поодаль виднелись маленькая лодка и деревянные доки.

Как можно быстрее Охотник расставил капканы и теперь выискивал выживших возле генераторов, как вдруг услышал щелчок ловушки. Убийца поспешил к жертве, но та уже успела ускользнуть. Траппер выслеживал раненого по свежей крови, хотя в хлюпающей густой грязи её было сложнее заметить. Как хорошо, что он надел свои резиновые сапоги. Вскоре Охотник наткнулся на мужчину лет сорока или даже пятидесяти в помятом пиджаке и рваных джинсах, что убегал от него, кажется, усмехаясь. Траппер уверенно сжал рукоять тесака и настиг наглого выжившего, ударив его по спине, после чего буднично повесил на ближайший крюк и покинул. Через мгновение убийца услышал, что выживший был спасён, но как? Кто успел? Неужели этот хитрый мерзавец умудрился снять себя с крюка сам? Как только Траппер вернулся к месту жертвоприношения, выживших уже и след простыл. Этому проныре явно везло.

В конце концов, потеряв четыре генератора, Охотник кинулся в погоню за Джейком; тот был уже ранен, но найти его было крайне тяжело — Парк никогда не стонал от боли и даже не пугал стаи местных ворон. Убийца старался скорее поймать его, потому что знал, что Лори чинила последний генератор на корабле. Траппер со зверской силой разрушал скинутые перед ним доски и наконец настиг Джейка. Его переполняло желание поскорее повесить свою добычу, и как только Парк оказался на крюке в последний раз, по болоту разнёсся оглушительный пароходный гудок, спугнувший всех ворон в округе.

В этот же миг убийца направился к кораблю и увидел Лори, спускавшуюся с верхней палубы. Он подошёл к ней и несильно ударил тесаком по руке. Это было глупо, и он мог жестоко поплатиться за это, но Эван уже принял решение — он поднял руку с оружием и указал в сторону выхода, грозно рыкнув. Ему хотелось отпустить Лори, просто чтобы… не расстраивать Майкла. Девушка серьёзно посмотрела ему в глаза и кинулась бежать. Макмиллан уже жалел о содеянном, но в конечном итоге ему было плевать на Сущность. А на Майкла нет.

По-видимому, Сущность не распознала этого милосердного жеста и не стала наказывать Эвана, поэтому он очнулся возле своего поместья, как обычно. На этот раз.

После ужина Макмиллан решил прогуляться по лесу, чтобы побыть одному и всё обдумать. Майкл, Майкл, Майкл… Слишком много мыслей о нём. Эван не мог поверить, не мог осознать, что Майерс так сильно зацепил его. В прежней жизни вокруг него всегда крутилось много девушек, охочих до его фамильного богатства, и много обычных простушек, жён и сестёр шахтёров — он мог бы завладеть любой из них, если бы захотел. Но он не хотел. Нет, это не могло быть реальностью, Сущность исказила его мысли, изуродовала душу и истерзала тело. Нужно было продолжать противиться Ей, а не поддаваться. Было ли уже слишком поздно? Возможно.

Погружённый в думы, Эван не заметил, как дошёл почти до границы своей территории. Вдали, сквозь чёрные колья, похожие на лапы Сущности, виднелся костёр лагеря выживших. На фоне мелькавших бликов он заметил фигуру, сидевшую на поваленном дереве.

— Макс? — Эван подошёл ближе и распознал своего друга.

— Эй, приятель, — Томпсон оторвался от разглядывания лагеря и подвинулся на сухом бревне, — садись.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — тут же поинтересовался Макмиллан.

— Да так, знаешь, отдыхаю… — Макс ответил как-то неуверенно, но Эван не стал допрашивать друга.

Они сидели молча какое-то время, после чего Эван всё же решился спросить.

— Слушай… Тебе когда-нибудь нравился кто-то? Здесь, — уточнил он.

Макс моментально оживился и заулыбался.

— Что, неужели ты влюбился, брат? А ну, признавайся, это Мэг, да? Салли? Неужели Лиза? — тут же принялся угадывать Томпсон.

— Брось, я не хочу об этом говорить, я спросил тебя, — Эван отнекивался.

— Если честно… — Макс вмиг понурил голову и отвернулся. — Мне тоже нравится кое-кто. Одна из выживших. Клодетт, помнишь её?

— О, боже, ты серьёзно? — Макмиллан не ожидал услышать такие откровения.

— Она всегда так добра к другим. И ко мне тоже. Она никогда не смеялась над моим уродством. Я прихожу сюда в надежде увидеть её у костра, но отсюда так плохо видно…

— А ты никогда не думал, что Сущность могла исказить твоё восприятие?

— Что? Глупости. Когда я смотрю на Клодетт, я чувствую себя по-настоящему живым. Я бы сбежал отсюда с ней при первой же возможности, будь у меня шанс, — Томпсон звучал так уверенно, Эван никогда раньше не видел его таким воодушевлённым.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы это было возможно, но все мы сгинем здесь, Она не отпустит нас просто так, — мрачно произнёс Эван.

— Я буду пытаться. Ради Клодетт — пусть хотя бы она выберется из этого ада и живёт счастливо, мне этого будет достаточно, — серьёзно ответил Макс.

Макмиллан посмотрел на друга не без горькой улыбки: «Ты безумец», — но его вдохновение было заразительным.

***

На следующий день Эван снова решил отправиться в лес, но на этот раз на охоту. Среди личных вещей у него были ружья и ножи — видимо, Сущность знала, что Её не победить этим барахлом, посему отбирать не стала. Сборы прервал стук в дверь. Макмиллан быстро натянул свои камуфляжные штаны и открыл.

— Привет? Я тебя отвлекаю? — это был Майкл.

— Ну, не особо, — пожал плечами Эван. — Я собираюсь на охоту в лес, хочешь со мной?

— Я никогда раньше не охотился.

— Посмотришь, я тебя научу, — вдруг воодушевился Макмиллан. — Давай, надень что-нибудь потеплее, у тебя есть другая одежда?

— Есть только пара чёрных футболок…

— Это не подойдёт, на вот мою куртку, — Эван вытащил из шкафа большую утеплённую овчиной замшевую куртку и вручил Майерсу.

— Спасибо, — Майкл тут же надел её. Рукава были чуть длинноваты, но это пустяк.

— Пойдём в мастерскую, всё оружие у меня там, выберешь себе что-нибудь.

— А можно мне взять нож из кухни?

— Чёрт тебя дери, Майкл, — засмеялся Эван, вспомнив случай с пропажей ножа. — У меня есть хорошие охотничьи ножи. Оставь кухонный нож для приготовления обеда, пожалуйста, — Эван улыбнулся, взяв Майкла за плечи — всё же куртка была великовата.

— На кого будем охотиться? — поинтересовался Майкл, спускаясь за Эваном по лестнице.

— Я думал поймать пару волков, их там довольно много. Или можем пострелять по птицам.

— Лучше волков.

— Как скажешь, — Эван не мог перестать улыбаться. Хоть кому-то понравилось его хобби — доселе он всё время ходил на охоту один, хотя несколько раз удавалось вытащить с собой Макса.

Спустившись в мастерскую, Макмиллан вытащил большую кожаную сумку и начал складывать туда лисьи капканы — они вполне подходили и для волков. Майкл молча рассматривал коллекцию холодного оружия, выбирая себе по вкусу. В конце концов он остановился на мачете, которое Эван выковал сам.

— Сам сделал? — тут же спросил Майерс, изучив нож.

— Да, у меня сталелитейный цех в северной части леса. Как-нибудь свожу тебя и туда, — пообещал Эван.

— Хорошо.

— Ты готов? Пойдёшь в этой маске? — Эван ущипнул белый латекс маски. Её безэмоциональное лицо уже успело надоесть.

— Да. Она скрывает моё уродство.

— Брось эти глупости, мы не носим здесь масок, от кого ты собрался скрываться, от волков? — насмешливо произнёс Макмиллан.

— Ты не понимаешь, — тихо ответил Майкл.

— Так объясни мне! — внезапно Эван вспылил. — Ты не даёшь мне шанса! Как я могу понять, если ты почти всё время молчишь!

Майерс стоял неподвижно и безмолвно, словно издевался, опять ничего не отвечая. Макмиллан тяжело вздохнул.

— Извини, — Эван пытался успокоиться. Майклу просто нужно было время. Ещё немного времени. — Пойдём.

Наконец, когда они зашли поглубже в чащу, Эван принялся расставлять капканы, привязывая их цепью к стволам деревьев, он также разбросал кусочки сырого мяса подле ловушек.

— Теперь остаётся ждать. Здесь проходят волчьи тропы, но нам нужно уйти дальше, чтобы не спугнуть волков, — негромко пояснил Макмиллан, закончив раскидывать приманки.

— Этих волков создала Сущность? — поинтересовался Майкл.

— Да, конечно, все звери и все птицы здесь — Её творения. А что, тебе жалко зверушек? — с улыбкой подтрунивал Эван.

— Нет. Я вспомнил, что убивал животных в детстве.

— Из-за этого тебя поместили в лечебницу? — Эван понял, что почти ничего не знал о Майкле до сих пор.

Майерс молчал, и холодный лесной воздух обжигал лёгкие. Здесь было слишком тихо для настоящего леса. Макмиллан чувствовал прохладный ветер на своём лице и мягкую траву под ногами. Лес всегда успокаивал его, дарил ощущение гармонии и единства с природой. Чувствовал ли Майкл то же самое?

— Нет, — наконец он ответил. — Я убил человека. Свою старшую сестру.

Эван остановился; он был удивлён, но старался не подавать виду, чтобы не смущать Майкла. Намеренно или нет, каждый из них был убийцей. Он сделал внимательное и участливое лицо в надежде услышать продолжение истории.

— В Хэллоуинскую ночь меня оставили с ней, и она не хотела идти собирать сладости. Она развлекалась со своим бойфрендом. И я решил убить её. Мне _велели_ убить её.

— Подожди-ка, сколько тебе было лет? — осторожно спросил Эван.

— Шесть.

— И сколько же лет ты провёл в Смитс Гроув?

— Пятнадцать. А после сбежал. Они не собирались выпускать меня.

Получается, Майклу был всего двадцать один год. Совсем молодой. Так вот почему Салли всё время неосознанно звала его малышом. Эван замер в изумлении, слишком многое хотелось сделать, но слишком многое нужно было сначала обдумать. К чёрту, в следующий миг он просто сгрёб Майкла в охапку и прижал к себе так сильно, как только мог. Он чувствовал, как билось его сердце.

— Ты не заслужил такой судьбы, — Эвану стало так горестно, так больно, но он не мог изменить прошлое.

— Доктор Лумис называл меня чистым злом.

— Боже, нет, — Эван взял лицо Майкла в свои ладони и попытался рассмотреть что-то через маску. — Не говори так.

Он чувствовал дыхание Майкла. Тот не обнимал его в ответ, но и не вырывался из хватки.

— Сними маску, — еле слышно произнёс Макмиллан.

— Нет.

— Я хочу увидеть твоё лицо. Пожалуйста, — Эван звучал почти жалобно.

Майкл опять ничего не отвечал, и его молчание ранило сильнее грубых слов или крика. В этом молчании ощущалось недоверие, и Эван высвободил Майкла из своих рук и отошёл.

Они шли дальше в лес молча, как вдруг Макмиллан услышал щелчок капкана и надрывный вой.

— Кто-то попался, возвращаемся, — Эван вздохнул, нарушив тишину. В воздухе висела неловкость, недосказанность, и это было невыносимо. Он хотел сосредоточиться на охоте, чтобы отвлечься.

Вернувшись к ловушкам, они обнаружили некрупного белого волка, застрявшего в капкане. Он отчаянно скулил, пытаясь высвободить лапу, но лишь раздирал рану сильнее, обнажая кость.

— Это молодой и неопытный волк. Мелковат, — резюмировал Эван. — Добьёшь его?

Майкл молча возвёл нож и одним точным движением рубанул зверя по шее, моментально убив. Эван ещё никогда не видел Майкла таким.

— Что ты собрался с ним делать? — спокойно поинтересовался Майерс, вытирая брызги крови с белоснежного латекса маски.

— Я мог бы сделать чучело, у него красивая шкура. Но можем оставить его здесь, и Сущность заберёт его, хочешь посмотреть?

— Давай оставим.

Эван вытащил тушу из капкана и положил на сырую землю. Через несколько мгновений по траве вокруг волка начал стелиться тёмный туман, плотно обволакивавший труп зверя. Его белоснежная шерсть засияла золотом и, вспыхнув огненными искрами, волк исчез.

— Она принимает трупы животных в качестве жертвоприношения и вне испытаний, — пояснил Эван.

Начинало смеркаться и из-за постоянной облачности темнело здесь довольно быстро. Макмиллан собрал капканы обратно в сумку, и они направились в сторону дома. Сегодня он узнал о Майкле много нового, хотя тот всё ещё явно сторонился его, но Эван чувствовал, что для него самого обратного пути уже не было.

***

Дни сменяли ночи, похожие друг на друга, они размазывали границы воспоминаний. Но в один из подобных будней Майкл вернулся с испытания расстроенным, и Эван сразу заметил это. Он научился распознавать настроение Майкла по его поведению, манере говорить, поскольку всё ещё был лишён возможности наблюдать его лицо.

— Что случилось? — Макмиллан вошёл в комнату Майкла вслед за ним. — Ты никого не убил?

— Убил, — ответил Майерс. — Увидел Лори впервые за долгое время.

У Макмиллана кольнуло в груди. Он некоторое время назад перестал приносить Лори в жертву, но Сущность пока никак не реагировала на такое своенравие, однако Эван чувствовал, что грядёт буря — и он был готов.

— И что же? Ты принёс её в жертву? — спросил Эван.

— Нет, не смог.

— Ты не обязан убивать тех, кого любишь, ради какой-то паучихи, — после паузы негромко произнёс Макмиллан, словно бы Сущность подслушивала их разговор.

— Я был проклят ещё до того, как попал в это место.

— Всё могло быть иначе, будь у тебя хорошая семья. Но теперь ты здесь, и мы твоя семья, — Эван успокаивающе гладил Майкла по плечу.

— Лори тоже моя семья.

— Так вы э-э-э… — вдруг всполошился Эван в недоумении.

— Она моя младшая сестра, — спокойно объяснил Майкл. — Прости, что не сказал раньше.

— Но вы… Но я думал… — Макмиллан не находил слов, он был в полной растерянности. — Почему у вас разные фамилии?

— Её удочерили и воспитали добрые люди, после того как наша мать покончила с собой из-за меня. Я разрушил нашу семью, но я никогда не хотел терять Лори.

Эван сидел в изумлении не в силах произнести что-либо. Он всё это время думал, что Лори была девушкой Майкла, а потому уже отчаялся взрастить в себе те тёплые чувства, что испытывал всякий раз, как видел Майерса хотя бы мимолётно. Он почти смирился с очередным поражением, будучи уверенным в том, что Майкл никогда не заинтересуется им по-настоящему. Но теперь… Стоило ли так уповать на эту призрачную _надежду_?

— Мне жаль, — еле слышно наконец ответил Эван и осторожно коснулся ладоней Майкла, едва сжимая их. Ему хотелось побыть с Майклом, чтобы утешить, но ещё больше хотелось сбежать и провалиться под землю. — Извини меня.

Эван всё же поднялся с кресла и спешно покинул комнату. Он вышел на улицу и быстро пошагал в лес, затылком чувствуя на себе взгляд. Тёмные тучи нависли над самыми кронами деревьев, и собиралась гроза. Макмиллан вышел на опушку, тяжело дыша. Должен ли он продолжать противиться этому наваждению? Может ли в этом мире стать хоть чуточку лучше? В глубине души он уже знал ответы.

Пройдя ещё около мили, Эван опять дошёл до границы поместья и издалека заметил Макса, сидевшего у забора на коленях. Кажется, по ту сторону была Клодетт. Он незаметно подошёл ближе и услышал, как девушка плакала и шептала что-то, но из-за шума слов разобрать было невозможно. Ветер усиливался, и молнии то и дело сверкали сквозь густые облака. Через несколько мгновений Макс прижал свою ладонь к ладони Клодетт через забор, а после поднялся с колен, вытирая лицо. Макмиллан спрятался за деревом, ожидая, пока его друг уйдёт. Он почувствовал себя ужасно смущённым, увиденная им сцена явно не предназначалась для его глаз. Но куда же смотрела Сущность? Выходит, вне испытаний ей было плевать на них? На них всех? Тяжёлые капли дождя стали падать на землю одна за другой. Листья деревьев шумно шелестели, и на мгновенье тёмный лес осветила белоснежная вспышка молнии. За ней раздался раскатистый гром, и начался настоящий ливень. Эван закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо под холодные капли, ему хотелось исчезнуть здесь и сейчас, но нужно было возвращаться домой.

***

Однажды утром Макмиллан проснулся от странного ощущения, словно Сущность была рядом, но как-то иначе — Её присутствие не внушало ужас. Он накинул куртку и вышел во двор. На улице было зябко, сыро, и ледяной воздух неприятно резал лёгкие. Осмотревшись, он вдруг заметил на деревьях гирлянды с разноцветными лампочками. Это были рождественские украшения? Не может быть. Эван не верил своим глазам, он вернулся в дом и наблюдал, как над камином появлялись носки, в углу гостиной встала пышная ель, а на люстрах повисла яркая мишура. Сущность и вправду украшала всё к Рождеству.

Внезапно он услышал Её шёпот: каникулы отменялись, пора работать. Эван быстро собрался, взяв с собой смоляную бутылку и перчатки. Он вышел из своей комнаты, как вдруг путь ему преградил Майкл. Эван резко остановился перед ним.

— Почему ты избегаешь меня? — прошептал Майерс и одними пальцами коснулся ладони Эвана. Но было уже поздно, Макмиллан тут же растворился в холодном тумане, едва успев осознать, что только что произошло.

Охотник оказался в своём поместье, около одной из шахт. Это было хорошо, он отлично знал местность и мог быстро расставить ловушки. Он заметил, что все крюки, шкафчики и бочки были обёрнуты такими же разноцветными гирляндами, что украсили его дом. Но нужно было думать об испытании, сосредоточиться, и Траппер довольно скоро нашёл Джейка, однако тот долго водил его по развалинам, и два генератора уже оказались заведены. Лиза научила его мастерить проклятые тотемы, чтобы усложнить жизнь выжившим, но, кажется, они приспособились и к этому: так что порча, тормозившая починку генераторов, была уничтожена в первые минуты испытания.

Кто-то попался в капкан, но успел улизнуть, пока убийца бегал за Дуайтом и потерял ещё генератор. Повесив лидера выживших на крюк, Охотник отправился искать следующую жертву. Вдруг он увидел Лори, сидевшую за камнем неподалёку, но… Прошёл мимо. Сделал вид, будто не заметил её. По спине пробежали мурашки, как только он вспомнил холодные пальцы Майкла, сжимавшие его ладонь… Нет-нет-нет, только не сейчас. Траппер в ярости кинулся за Эйсом, который завёл генератор прямо перед его носом, но не сумел поймать его до гудка подачи питания на ворота. Он остановился у выхода, смотря вослед убегавшим выжившим. Он был таким несобранным сегодня. Внезапно он услышал, как кто-то крался за его спиной.

— Не знаю, зачем ты это делаешь, — это была Лори. Она подошла вплотную к убийце, не боясь, что у него может быть ещё одна порча, — но спасибо тебе.

Охотник стоял безмолвно, и девушка вмиг развернулась и убежала в открытые ворота. В следующее мгновенье он почувствовал, как Сущность проткнула его грудь своей огромной лапой, и Эван успел лишь моргнуть, прежде чем обнаружил себя в уже знакомом подвале Храма. Сначала он по привычке запаниковал, но быстро понял, что наконец его настигло наказание за милосердие. Макмиллан закрыл глаза и абстрагировался от реальности, он думал о Майкле, пока Сущность раздирала его кожу на куски. И это была цена, которую он готов был заплатить.

Вернувшись домой, Эван тотчас направился к Максу. Он хотел выслушать совет друга в последний раз. Чтобы решиться. Плечи всё ещё ныли от крюков, которыми Сущность жестоко терзала его так, чтобы он ощущал боль каждой клеточкой, и запомнил этот урок.

Макмиллан вышел на задний двор, где Макс колол дрова. На улице было холодно и моросил мелкий противный дождь.

— Ну как ты? — Томпсон тут же прервал работу и подошёл к другу, тепло улыбаясь.

— В порядке. Я пришёл спросить… — Эван не знал, как начать разговор. — Вы с Клодетт… Встречаетесь? — наконец, выпалил он.

— Мы? — Макс вмиг посерьёзнел. Он взял Эвана за локоть и стал уводить дальше от дома, к самой кромке леса. — Никто не должен прознать об этом, — тихо проговорил он.

— Я никому не скажу, обещаю, — Макмиллан убеждающе сжал плечо друга.

— Я подарил ей фамильный медальон в форме сердца, чтобы она могла приходить на мою ферму в любое время. Это медальон моей матери, но я хочу, чтобы его носила та, у кого действительно есть сердце.

Эван замер в изумлении.

— Иногда мы видимся с Клодетт на границе. Потому что я не могу говорить во время испытаний. Физически, — объяснил Макс. — Сущность превращает меня в урода.

— Разве такое возможно? — Эван не чувствовал себя таким уж чудовищем на испытаниях.

— Я почти не могу себя контролировать, — признался Томпсон. — А что ты? Зачем спрашиваешь всё это?

— Да так…

— Ты так и не признался своей пассии, да?.. Брат, ведь мы можем так никогда и не выбраться отсюда, так к чему терять время? Кто знает, когда мы наскучим Ей?

— Сущность наказывает тебя? — Эван ушёл от ответа.

— Да, — после паузы признался Макс. — Но тебе же всегда было плевать на Неё, и именно ты помог мне превозмочь Её пытки.

Макмиллан был тронут, и все слова вмиг застряли в горле. Макс был прав, жизнь в этом месте была похожа на ад, но в их силах было всё изменить. Быть может, расплата будет неминуема, но пока… Стоило рискнуть.

— Спасибо, приятель, — Эван коротко прижал Макса к себе и пошагал в сторону дома.

Он зашёл в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться в домашнее, как вдруг в дверь постучали. Макмиллан наспех натянул штаны и мягкую фланелевую рубаху и открыл дверь.

— Привет, — это был Майкл. Его мимолётное утреннее прикосновение тут же ударило в память, и всё тело прошило вязкой теплотой.

— Привет, — просто повторил Эван. Он был полон решимости, пока шёл сюда, но весь его запал как-то вмиг улетучился при виде Майкла.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — Майерс звучал спокойно.

— Я не избегаю тебя… — зачем-то соврал Эван. — Я был занят…

Майкл приложил пальцы к его губам, заставляя замолчать.

— Сними с меня маску.

Макмиллан замер, всматриваясь в чёрные прорези напротив и пытаясь разглядеть в них глаза. Ему послышалось? Он окончательно спятил здесь?

— Эван, — прошептал Майкл, взял его ладони в свои и поднёс к краю маски.

И тогда Эван аккуратно подцепил белый латекс у самой шеи и начал медленно поднимать маску. Дыхание перехватило и, кажется, его руки дрожали. Он был готов увидеть любое уродство. Так долго Майкл скрывал своё лицо, что Макмиллан уже принял его таким, каков он был, независимо от физических данных. Он зажмурил глаза, последний раз рвано вдохнув: он был готов увидеть демона — распахнул глаза, сняв маску окончательно — но узрел ангела.

Перед ним стоял юноша с большими, почти детскими, голубыми глазами, что смотрели так внимательно. Пшеничные локоны рассыпались по его плечам, а молочную кожу чуть тронула едва заметная щетина. Единственным изъяном на его лице был небольшой шрам под левым глазом. Эван тут же коснулся его пальцем и провёл линию вниз, по скуле и до подбородка, а затем тронул губы. Они казались такими мягкими. Он стоял в изумлении и не мог оторвать взгляд. Не мог поверить, что Майкл так долго скрывал _это_. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, и дышать становилось всё тяжелее. И всё же Эван решился потянуть его за подбородок на себя и осторожно коснулся его губ своими. Будь что будет.

И Майкл прижался сильнее, неумело отвечая на поцелуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 3 января 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8918927/22825864#part_content


	3. Надежда

Все мысли вмиг улетучились, и Эван поддался желанию, что подавлял так долго и так мучительно. Он обхватил лицо Майкла, наконец, не ощущая под пальцами холодного латекса, и углубил поцелуй, изголодавшийся по ласке, он не мог насытиться. Вдруг Майкл отстранился, и Эван неосознанно недовольно рыкнул. А после чуть отошёл и произнёс еле слышно:

— Ты похож на ангела.

— Внешность обманчива.

— Не в твоём случае, — с тёплой улыбкой ответил Макмиллан.

Это было похоже на сон; даже в самых смелых мечтах Эван и подумать не мог, что однажды влюбится так сильно, так головокружительно, что щемило за грудиной. Его смерть стоила того, чтобы обрести новую жизнь здесь.

— Я не рассчитывал на взаимность, — честно признался Эван.

— А я и сам не заметил, как стал одержим встречами с тобой, — Майкл улыбнулся.

Так непривычно было наконец видеть эмоции на его лице, а не только улавливать их в интонациях голоса. Его улыбка внушала _надежду_.

***

Близилось Рождество, но, кажется, никому не было особого дела до праздника. Эван же помнил, как любил печь имбирные пряники вместе с матушкой в далёком детстве, как в их доме всегда было шумно из-за толп гостей и родственников, а он подолгу грелся у камина, и в воздухе пахло хвоей и сладкой корицей. Но здесь всё иначе. Разбитые и сломленные люди, потерявшие свои семьи, не желали вспоминать былое, а потому праздничный настрой Макмиллана никто не разделял.

По этой причине Эван сидел в своём кабинете один и составлял карту леса, чтобы обнаружить неизведанные участки. Ходили слухи, что помимо убийц и выживших в этом мире были и другие люди. Он должен был узнать всё, изучить все тропы и проверить все лазейки. Он должен был выбраться отсюда. Вместе с Майклом.

В дверь коротко постучали и тут же начали открывать, не дождавшись ответа. Майкл вошёл в кабинет и щёлкнул замком.

— В чём дело? — Эван удивлённо поднял голову, оторвавшись от бумаг.

— Я замёрз, — Майерс стянул с лица свою привычную маску и растрепал светлые волосы.

— Иди сюда, — Эван ухмыльнулся и почувствовал, как всё его тело тут же бросило в жар.

Майкл подошёл ближе, наклонился за мимолётным поцелуем и вдруг уселся Макмиллану на колени, расставив ноги по бокам. Эван ахнул от неожиданности, но всё же обхватил Майкла за талию и втянул в ещё более жаркий поцелуй. Он настойчиво пробивался языком в его рот, пока горячими руками уже вовсю шарил под его футболкой. Сердце забилось так часто, Эван чувствовал, как распалялся с каждой секундой сильнее. Ещё чуть-чуть, и ему будет сложно остановиться. К счастью, в этот раз Майкл не прерывал его, а сам прижимался так близко, обнимал за плечи и медленно двигался в поцелуе. Воздуха не хватало, и голова начинала кружиться. Эван оторвался на мгновенье, чтобы уткнуться в шею Майерса и вдохнуть всей грудью. От него пахло осенним ветром и карамелью. Вдруг Майкл начал медленно сползать с его колен, пока не оказался на полу, в ногах Эвана. Он на миг поднял взгляд, пронзительно посмотрел своими голубыми глазами и принялся расстёгивать ремень на брюках Макмиллана.

— Постой-постой, — спохватился Эван, пытаясь остановить Майкла. — Ты уверен?

— Да.

Разобравшись с ремнём, Майкл стал стягивать с Эвана штаны и сопротивляться становилось совсем сложно.

— Ещё не поздно… — Макмиллан не успел закончить фразу, как вдруг почувствовал прикосновение к своему члену через тонкую ткань трусов. Майерс явно не собирался останавливаться. Он то с силой сжимал его стояк, то нежно двигал рукой вверх-вниз. Эван стиснул зубы, пытаясь не кончить прямо сейчас. На трусах расплывалось пятно от выступившей смазки. Наконец, Майкл вытащил сочащийся член из трусов и облизнулся. Он легонько дотронулся языком до кончика головки, словно пробуя её на вкус, а затем обхватил ствол губами, пытаясь начать двигаться. У Эвана выбило из лёгких весь воздух. Он ещё никогда в жизни не испытывал ничего подобного.

Майкл старался двигаться в темпе, иногда прерываясь, чтобы вдохнуть, он облизывал ствол по всей длине и пытался взять как можно глубже, но явно не умел.

— Майки, пожалуйста… — Эван сжал волосы на затылке Майерса, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу. Кусал губы, чтобы не стонать в голос, но больше он держаться не мог. Ощущения переполняли, и всё его тело внезапно будто прошило электрическим током. В последний момент Эван попытался отстраниться, но Майкл перехватил его руку и не дал этого сделать, принимая всё до капли в себя.

Отдышавшись, Макмиллан открыл глаза и увидел, что Майкл уже поднялся с пола.

— А как же?.. — Эван указал на очевидный стояк Майерса, выпиравший через пижамные штаны.

— Я в порядке, мне больше не холодно, — Майкл улыбнулся так невинно, словно это не он пару минут назад отсасывал ему под письменным столом. — Пойду, не буду тебя отвлекать.

Эван не успел сообразить, что ответить, как Майкл уже покинул его кабинет. К его странностям невозможно было привыкнуть.

После случившегося продолжать работу было крайне тяжело, Эван вновь пытался собраться с мыслями, но в них был один лишь Майкл. Сдавшись, Макмиллан вздохнул и отодвинул бумаги в сторону. Ему нужен был помощник — кто-то, кому можно было доверять, и у кого хватило бы храбрости пойти против Сущности.

***

В один из вечеров, после тяжёлого испытания, Эван лежал на своей кровати и дремал. Время тянулось так странно, казалось, что дни летели один за другим, но ничего не менялось. Сущность давно не добавляла кого-то нового, и это настораживало.

Как оказалось, Макс тоже планировал побег, и Эван решил скооперироваться с ним. Они условились встретиться на его ферме ночью — Томпсон обещал поделиться интересной информацией.

Макмиллан распахнул глаза, будто бы вспомнил что-то, но, кажется, это был лишь сон. В комнате было темно и душно, Эван поднялся с кровати и решил, что уже пора.

Чтобы попасть на территории других убийц, требовалось идти строго на юг от поместья до небольшого озера, а дальше разные туманные тропы вели в ту или иную местность. В лесу легко было потеряться, он был огромен и очень запутан, казалось, будто Сущность могла менять его в любой момент, и это ужасно злило Эвана. Как же он устал играть по Её правилам.

Наконец, прибыв на место встречи, Макмиллан присел на крыльцо старого деревянного дома Томпсонов. В воздухе пахло гнилой кукурузой и сыростью, поле было убрано на зиму. Вдали виднелись огромный красный хлев, скотобойня и упавшая силосная башня. Интересно, можно ли действительно вырастить здесь что-то?

Вскоре фигура Макса показалась из тумана, и Эван поднялся с крыльца.

— Привет ещё раз, — Макс несильно сжал плечо друга. — Пойдём.

— Что ты хотел мне рассказать? — всё же спросил Эван после того, как они уже прошли добрую милю вглубь леса.

Густой туман окутывал землю, спутывая тропы ещё пуще. Этот лес был действительно устрашающим. Или Сущность намеренно сделала его таким, чтобы не плутали тут почём зря.

— Клодетт рассказала мне кое-что, — негромко проговорил Макс, остановившись посреди дороги. — Слыхал ли ты когда-нибудь о Бенедикте Бейкере?

— Бенедикт… — Эван задумался, пытаясь вспомнить. Имя казалось знакомым. — Бейкер… Я знаю его! — вдруг Макмиллан разгневался. — Этот подлец пытался оклеветать наше с отцом дело!

— Что? — непонимающе спросил Томпсон.

— Это пронырливый журналюга, он прикатил в наш город как раз незадолго до того, как Сущность забрала меня. Хотел выяснить, почему наши рабочие мрут как мухи. Мне доложили о его приезде на территорию поместья. Явись он мне на глаза, я бы от него мокрого места не оставил!

— Христа ради, Эван, успокойся, — Макс явно не ожидал такой бурной реакции.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь о нём? Этот мерзавец здесь? Я убью его, — Эван сжимал кулаки, не в силах справиться с захлестнувшей его яростью. Именно с приезда Бейкера началась вся неразбериха, в конце концов приведшая к гибели Арчи и заточению Эвана в этом мире.

— Возможно… — нерешительно начал Макс. — Возможно, он наш ключ к свободе.

— Брось! — Макмиллан не верил своим ушам. — Этого не может быть! Он жалкий лжец, что суёт нос не в своё дело!

— Послушай, — Макс взял друга за плечи, стараясь успокоить, — Клодетт сказала мне, что видела его в лесу много раз. Он живёт где-то здесь. Порой она с другими выжившими находила его дневники. Бейкер много знает об этом мире, о Сущности. Это наш шанс, Эван!

Эван стоял неподвижно, собираясь с мыслями. Макс был прав: возможность побега стоила того, чтобы засунуть личные разногласия куда подальше — в конце концов, все они были заложниками Сущности. Даже чёртов Бенедикт Бейкер.

— Ладно, но когда мы выберемся, я убью его, — ответил Макмиллан.

— Да, хорошо, но для начала нам нужно отыскать его дом. Ты составил карту леса?

Вдруг Эван вспомнил, чем, точнее кем, была прервана его работа, и его щёки вспыхнули.

— Я не успел закончить её, — просто ответил он.

— Ничего, но нам нужно управиться до весны. В лесу должно стать чище и светлее, тогда мы точно сможем найти Бейкера.

— А почему бы Клодетт самой не найти его, раз она так часто его видит? Или не поговорить с ним при встрече?

— Он очень нелюдим, она рассказывала, что видела его лишь мельком и вдалеке, затем он быстро терялся в чаще.

— И всё же выжившим тоже стоит заняться его поисками. Джейк же жил в лесу, он мог бы помочь нам сориентироваться.

— Я поговорю с Клоди. Давай пока сосредоточимся на нашей части задания.

— Да, хорошо. И лучше пока не рассказывать остальным, чтоб не давать ложную _надежду_ , — подытожил Макмиллан.

— Конечно… Но ведь ты уже рассказал _ему_?

— Кому? — искренне не понял Эван.

— Майклу.

— Ч-что… Нет, почему бы… — Эван тут же стушевался, пытаясь придумать ответ.

— Ох, Эван… Ну я же всё вижу, — Макс вновь мягко взял друга за плечи. — Возможно, я не образован, но не глуп.

— Боже, я не считаю тебя… Я просто… — Макмиллан не ожидал, что его тайна будет так легко раскрыта. Он не был достаточно осторожен? Все в доме уже знали? Или только Макс? Эван сгорал от смущения и не знал, как выйти из этой ситуации.

— Всё хорошо, брат, я нем как могила, — Макс прижал раздосадованного Эвана к себе и крепко обнял. — Ты можешь доверить мне всё.

— Спасибо, — Эван сильнее обхватил друга. Его переполняло такое светлое и тёплое чувство, которого он никогда не испытывал в прежней жизни. Он встретил так много хороших людей здесь, обречённых на страдания. Это было несправедливо. — И всё же как ты понял?

— Заметил, как часто вы бываете вместе, но, главное, каким счастливым ты становишься, когда смотришь на него. Ты себя видел? — смеялся Макс. — Начинаешь сиять, как солнышко.

— Да ты издеваешься, чёрт тебя дери, — Эван засмеялся в ответ.

***

На следующее утро Макмиллан проснулся в хорошем настроении. Казалось, будто дела наконец пошли на лад: у него был план побега, верные друзья и любимый человек. Всё шло так гладко, что мысли об этом мерзком мире исчезали сами собой.

После завтрака Эван сидел в своей мастерской и чистил оружие. На улице было прохладно, но тумана почти не было, и сквозь пышные облака обильно пробивался свет. Внезапно Макмиллан почувствовал что-то, ему показалось, что скрипнула входная дверь. Он оглянулся, но ничего не обнаружил, а потому продолжил разбирать старенький карабин. Вдруг его глаза накрыли чьи-то руки.

— Бу! — а перед лицом выскочила уже знакомая белая маска.

— Господь милосердный! Опять ты пугаешь меня! — завопил Эван.

— Прости-прости-прости, — хохотал Майкл, пытаясь увернуться от ударов ёршиком. — Я хотел пошутить!

— Ты мелкий засранец! — Эван не мог злиться на него. Он быстрым рывком сдёрнул с Майерса маску и тут же поцеловал его, не прекращая улыбаться. Прижал к стене, мягко покусывая его губы, и обхватил за талию.

Макмиллан был так счастлив, что едва не пропустил шёпот Сущности мимо ушей. Она звала его на испытание. И все его чувства вмиг схлопнулись до глухого отчаяния.

— Я должен идти, — проговорил Эван, нехотя отрываясь от любимых губ.

— Побудь со мной ещё чуть-чуть, — шептал Майкл, покрывая его шею лёгкими поцелуями.

— Прости, малыш, — Макмиллан ощущал близость Сущности и не мог противиться Ей. Наконец, он выпутался из объятий Майерса, успел схватить со стола небольшой мешок для капканов и тут же растворился в тумане.

В следующее мгновение в нос ударил знакомый запах гнилой кукурузы. Траппер был возле дома Томпсонов. Совпадение? Или намёк от Сущности? Разбираться времени не было. Убийца быстро расставил капканы на одной части местности и отправился на поиск жертв. В этот раз он был плохо подготовлен, но нужно было действовать в любом случае. Оглушительный гром оповестил его о разрушении проклятого тотема. Ну, конечно.

Вдруг Охотник услышал, что кто-то попался в его ловушку, и это был Дуайт. Повесив его, Траппер направился на звук взрыва генератора и вскоре обнаружил Лори. О, чёрт. Плечи моментально заныли сильнее, и он уже не мог понять, была ли это фантомная боль или реальная? Убийца сжал тесак и отвернулся, Сущность шептала ему, звала, приказывала принести девчонку в жертву, и сопротивляться Ей было чертовски тяжело.

— Всё в порядке, — девушка подошла к нему вплотную и опять заговорила с ним. — Делай, что должен.

Траппер ударил её с размаху, и Лори, вскрикнув, побежала прочь. Он не преследовал.

Потеряв три генератора, Охотник наконец принёс первую жертву. Возможно, без лидера починка замедлится. Поиски Джейка оказались тщетны, и он переключился на Клодетт. Но всё зря. Морель водила его кругами несколько минут, поскольку отлично знала местность — неужели Макс тренировал её? Прозвучал гудок подачи питания на ворота. Убийца предпринял последнюю попытку поймать Клодетт, но, получив доской по лбу, в итоге потерял её из виду.

Траппер подошёл к воротам, где стояли довольный Джейк и Лори, он показал им убираться, и девушка вновь пронзительно посмотрела ему в глаза. Прямо как её чёртов брат. Клодетт сбежала в люк, и Эван уже знал, что будет дальше.

А дальше Сущность раздирала его плоть до костей, в голове эхом раздавались оглушительные адские вопли, сводящие с ума — Макмиллан стиснул зубы и терпел, терпел. Он не мог перестать чувствовать боль, Сущность не позволяла. В конце концов, Она бросила Эвана оземь, и каменный пол Храма превратился в сырую траву. Подняться сил не было.

Через какое-то время Эван пришёл в себя и побрёл к дому в скверном настроении. Всё тело пульсировало от боли, голова кружилась. Он зашёл внутрь, на автомате поприветствовал Салли и стал подниматься по лестнице.

— Господи, Эван! Что с тобой? — Салли бросилась к нему и схватила за плечи.

— А что со мной? — её прикосновения жалили огнём.

— Ты ранен! — Смитсон продемонстрировала ему свои ладони, перепачканные свежей кровью. — Разве Сущность не должна исцелять?

— Вот дерьмо, — внезапно Макмиллан осознал суть преподносимых ему уроков. Она калечила его всё сильнее с каждым разом, оставляла реальные следы и отпускала. Значило ли это, что однажды Она всё же убьёт его? — Ты можешь подлатать меня?

Нужно было поторопиться, никто не должен был увидеть его в таком состоянии.

— Эван, что случилось? Тебя же не могли так ранить выжившие, — Салли тут же засуетилась. — Пошли, в моей комнате есть аптечка.

В глазах темнело и двигаться совсем не хотелось, внезапно Эван почувствовал, что на самом деле потерял много крови. Он кое-как поднялся на второй этаж, пытаясь зажать раны рукой, вошёл в комнату Салли и тут же свалился на пол.

***

Слышались чьи-то голоса, но слов было не разобрать, казалось, будто уши забиты ватой. Всё тело ныло. Эван с трудом открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в гостиной.

— Он очнулся! — тут же крикнул Филип.

Следом перед лицом Макмиллана возник внимательно вглядывавшийся Макс.

— Салли? Что происходит? — Эван попытался встать с софы, но кто-то удерживал его на месте.

— Не дёргайся, я зашиваю твои раны. Ты упал в обморок в моей комнате, и мне пришлось позвать на помощь. Одной мне было тебя не поднять, — быстро объяснила Смитсон, не отрываясь от работы.

— Спасибо, — Эван слабо улыбнулся и снова прикрыл глаза. Он, казалось, ненадолго провалился в беспокойную дремоту, но когда проснулся, был уже один, так и лежал на софе, накрытый одеялом.

На дворе стояла глубокая ночь. Собравшись с силами, Эван поднялся и вдруг заметил, что в углу комнаты сидел Майкл.

— Майкл? Давно ты тут сидишь? — Эван огляделся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что больше в гостиной никого не было.

— Да, — тихо ответил Майерс. На нём, как обычно, была его маска. — Пойдём, провожу тебя до твоей спальни.

Майкл взял Эвана под руки, помогая подняться по ступеням, хотя Эван уже чувствовал себя лучше. Как только они вошли в комнату, Майкл снял маску и осторожно обнял Макмиллана, стараясь не задевать забинтованные раны.

— Я так перепугался… Это Сущность разодрала тебя, да? — шептал Майкл.

— Да, это было наказание.

— За что?

— Не знаю, — солгал Эван. Майклу вовсе не обязательно было знать.

— Наверное, это из-за меня. Ей не нравится, что мы вместе, — Майкл тут же отстранился.

— Нет, нет, не говори глупостей! — Макмиллан забеспокоился и притянул его обратно. — Ей плевать на нас всех вне испытаний, разве ты не понял? И на нас, и на выживших. Ей только нужна еда.

— Ты уверен? — Майкл большим пальцем легонько гладил глубокий шрам на лице Эвана, рассекавший его щёку, губы и подбородок. — Она сильно тебя растерзала.

— Не беспокойся за меня, Майки, — Эван улыбнулся, прижимаясь лицом к мягкой ладони Майерса.

Всё же нужно было рассказать ему о побеге. И он обязательно сделает это, как только закончит составлять план. А пока Эван закрыл глаза, растворяясь в нежных прикосновениях Майкла.

***

Наутро Эван проснулся от стука капель дождя по стеклу. Почти весь день он провалялся в кровати, восстанавливая силы. Салли меняла ему повязки, Филип приносил еду, Макс заходил проведать и узнать, с какими делами по дому он может помочь. Ближе к вечеру пришёл Майкл.

— Прости, что не заходил. Я был на испытании сегодня, — Майкл с порога объяснился, вошёл в комнату и тут же упал на колени перед кроватью, чтобы его лицо было на уровне лица Эвана, лежавшего в постели.

— Ничего, мне уже намного лучше, ребята позаботились обо мне, — улыбнулся Эван.

— Это хорошо, — Майкл коротко поцеловал его и поднялся с пола. — Пошли прогуляемся немного. Я хочу рассказать о сегодняшнем испытании.

Эван нехотя вылез из-под тёплого одеяла, быстро оделся, и они вышли наружу. Лицо тут же обдало холодным ветром, и Макмиллан поёжился, сильнее закутываясь в свою куртку. Пока они добрались до озера, на улице уже совсем стемнело.

— Пойдём до Хэддонфилда, — предложил Эван.

Майкл кивнул в ответ.

— Так что ты хотел рассказать?

Как только они зашли глубже в лес, Майкл стянул с лица маску. Его светлые волосы трепал ветер.

— Сегодня на испытании видел нового выжившего, — начал рассказ Майерс.

— Что? — Эван вмиг всполошился. — Одного? А где же его убийца? Ты уверен, что это был новичок?

— Ну, новичком он не выглядел, — Майкл пожал плечами. — Это был дед в форме времён вьетнамской войны.

— Какой войны? — не понял Эван.

— Вьетнамской… — вдруг Майкл прервался, вспомнив, что Сущность забрала Макмиллана из другого времени. — А, да, ты же не знаешь. В 1965-м наша страна начала военную кампанию во Вьетнаме.

— Быть не может, разве Корейская война не научила их?..

— Видимо, нет. Тысячи ветеранов возвращались из Вьетнама калеками и были выброшены на обочину жизни, — с досадой произнёс Майкл. — Неспособные вернуться в мирное русло, мысленно они остались на войне.

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь? Разве ты не был всё время…

— В Смитс Гроув был санитар, ветеран Вьетнама. Он рассказывал очень много историй о своей службе: о том, как был полевым врачом на фронте, затем его перевели в госпиталь в Хюэ, а когда он вернулся на гражданку, не смог найти работы лучше, чем медбратом в детской психлечебнице.

— Это печально, — Эван не знал, что ещё ответить.

Наконец, они вышли на широкую освещённую дорогу Переулка Лэмпкин. Здесь всегда было так тихо и безлюдно, что становилось неуютно от одного только вида пустынного пригорода, полного заброшенных домов.

Эван сел на крыльцо дома Майкла, и тот примостился рядом. Небо тут по ночам всегда было ясным, без единого облачка, что было необычным для мира Сущности. Эван поднял голову, рассматривая звёзды, но не нашёл ни одного знакомого созвездия. Сущность будто рассыпала звёзды наугад, как декорации, они не имели никакой упорядоченности.

— Ты скучаешь по дому, по прежней жизни? — вдруг спросил Макмиллан.

— У меня не было никакой прежней жизни, — просто ответил Майкл.

— Ну не говори так, — хотя Эван прекрасно знал, что Майкл всё своё осознанное детство провёл в лечебнице, ему всё же хотелось верить в лучшее. — Было же хоть что-то?

— Ничего хорошего, — Майкл задумался на минуту. — Знаешь, я только скучаю по солнцу.

— По солнцу?

— Да. По его теплу, по яркому свету, по рассветам и закатам. Здесь же всегда так мрачно и туманно.

— Мы выберемся отсюда, — вдруг уверенно произнёс Эван.

— Ты всё время так говоришь.

— Нет, я серьёзно. Я составляю план побега, — Макмиллан поднялся с крыльца и прошёл в дом.

— Шутишь? Почему ты не сказал раньше? — Майкл бросился за ним.

— Не хотел давать ложную _надежду_. Ещё ничего не готово, но у нас есть шанс, — Эван улыбнулся и приобнял Майкла за талию.

— Почему ты решил за всех? Я не хочу уходить отсюда.

— Что? Ты же только что сказал, что скучаешь по солнцу и…

— Ты моё солнце, — Майкл прижался ближе и уткнулся лицом в грудь Эвана.

— Как можно не хотеть покинуть это место? — искренне не понимал Макмиллан.

— Я могу безнаказанно убивать людей здесь. И они всё равно возвращаются. А куда я пойду в обычном мире? — Майкл поднял взгляд на Эвана и смотрел так внимательно.

— Ты можешь жить у меня, работать на моём заводе, я всё устрою!

Майкл печально рассмеялся и вмиг отпрянул от Эвана.

— Какой же ты эгоист… А ты уверен, что мы хотя бы окажемся в одном временном промежутке, а не вернёмся каждый в свой? — выплюнул он.

— Ну… Я всё продумаю, — Макмиллан растерялся. Он и правда забыл об этом. Ведь когда Сущность забрала его, Майкл ещё даже не появился на свет.

— Зачем ты пытаешься разрушить всё, что у нас есть?! — Эван никогда прежде не слышал, чтоб Майкл так кричал.

— Потому что это не жизнь! Мы играем по Её правилам, словно безвольные куклы, но я так не могу. Я хочу помочь всем, а ты думаешь только о себе! — Эван тоже разозлился, из последних сил стараясь сдерживать свой гнев.

— Возомнил себя Спасителем… Не слишком ли много ты на себя берёшь? — каждое слово лишь подливало масла в огонь.

Эван уже почти не вдумывался в смысл сказанного, ярость накатывала оглушительными волнами, и он крепко сжал кулаки, но в последний момент сумел обуздать себя.

— Пошёл ты, — с ненавистью бросил Макмиллан и ушёл прочь от греха подальше.

Он быстро шагал по тёмному лесу, наизусть помня все тропы. Сначала гнев раздирал его на куски, перед глазами мелькали листья, стволы деревьев, сухие ветки, он не разбирал. Хотелось сломать что-нибудь, уничтожить, задушить. Однако постепенно холодный ветер и запах молодой травы успокаивали его. Эван остановился, закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

Ну разве Майкл был прав? То, что он хотел остаться здесь, не значило, что все хотели того же. Какой же он глупый, не понимал, на что обрекал себя в этом мире, привыкший жить в заточении… И тут Эвана осенило. Ну конечно, Майкл и правда не знал, как прекрасна жизнь на свободе, сколько возможностей открылось бы перед ним, сколько интересных мест он мог бы посетить. _Они_ могли бы.

И Эван решил, что во что бы то ни стало вытащит Майкла из этого ада, хотел он того или нет. Покажет ему мир, устроит на работу, научит всему. Они заведут собаку или даже две, будут вместе охотиться, ездить на ферму к Максу за свежими овощами, а по выходным будут выбираться в город на ярмарку или останутся дома и испекут тыквенный пирог, рецепт которого Эван нашёл в бабушкиной книге. Будут вставать с первыми лучами солнца, чтобы босиком пройтись по холодной росистой траве… И никакие огромные паучихи больше не посмеют указывать им, как жить.

Макмиллан вернулся в поместье и тотчас сел за составление карты. Её нужно было закончить как можно скорее. Эван по памяти рисовал схему леса, примерно прикидывая расположение локаций всех убийц, поскольку из-за туманных границ сориентироваться было невозможно. В конце концов он потерял счёт времени и не заметил, как уснул прямо в кресле.

Утром он проснулся в недоумении. Восстановив в памяти вчерашний день, Эван почувствовал укол совести. Нужно было немедленно извиниться перед Майклом. Он зря сорвался на него. Поэтому Макмиллан тут же поднялся на второй этаж и постучал в комнату Майерса, однако никто не открывал.

— Майки, ты спишь? — Эван отворил дверь и вошёл в комнату. Тут было пусто. Неужели он не вернулся из Хэддонфилда? Должно быть, Эван и правда сильно обидел его.

По пути в город Эван ещё раз всё обдумал. На самом деле с Майклом было чертовски тяжело: он, словно ребёнок, просто не понимал некоторых вещей, часто не знал чего-то, не умел. Но это не было его виной. И Эван правда хотел помочь ему.

Наконец, он вошёл в город. Сухие листья хрустели под ногами, будто тут навечно застыла золотая осень. Казалось, дорога к Хэддонфилду была одной из самых длинных. Здесь было светло и туманно, но всё так же неуютно, как и ночью. Эван проследовал к дому Майкла и остановился под окнами. Интересно, его уже заметили?

Спустя пару минут ожидания чего-то, он всё же решился постучать в дверь.

— Майки, ты спишь? — повторил Эван. Ответа опять не было. Он дёрнул за ручку — заперто. — Майкл, прости меня! Я был не прав…

В следующее же мгновение дверь открыли, и Эван чуть не потерял равновесие от неожиданности. Майкл стоял в дверном проёме и смотрел спокойно, безучастно. При дневном освещении он ещё больше походил на ангела, его светлые волосы свободно свисали до плеч, а кожа казалась фарфоровой.

— Прости меня, — ещё раз проговорил Эван.

— Ты передумал бежать отсюда? — безэмоционально спросил Майерс.

— Нет… — когда дверь начала закрываться, Эван резко подставил под неё ногу и влез в дом. — Послушай меня, пожалуйста! Я понимаю тебя…

— Как ты можешь понять, — перебил Майкл.

— Ты боишься. Боишься свободной жизни без расписания, боишься, что будешь не нужен, и боишься снова потерять всю семью. Но этого не случится. Только не в этот раз, слышишь? Я обещаю.

— Ты не… — каменное лицо Майкла вмиг разрушилось, и казалось, что он вот-вот расплачется.

— Всё будет хорошо. Ты можешь мне доверять, помнишь? Я стал твоим другом, твоей семьёй, твоим солнцем и чем тебе угодно. Не бойся и не сопротивляйся, когда тебя пытаются спасти.

— Прости меня тоже, — Майкл крепко обхватил Эвана за плечи.

— О-о-о, полегче! Раны, раны! — Макмиллан зашипел и тут же стал вырываться.

— Боже мой, прости снова! Я забыл!

— Ничего… — Эван обнял его в ответ. — Так ты поможешь мне выбраться отсюда?

— Ты хочешь выпустить всех? И выживших тоже?

— Да. Они не заслужили такой участи. Ведь Лори среди них, ты помнишь? — Эван опустил взгляд на Майкла, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Конечно… Ладно, я в деле. Надеюсь, Сущность не убьёт нас за это, — улыбнулся Майкл.

— Плевать на Неё. Я не подведу тебя, даю слово, — Эван прижал Майкла к сердцу, и оно непроизвольно забилось чаще.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 9 января 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8918927/22890350#part_content


	4. Там, где заканчивалась реальность

С тех пор прошло около месяца, в течение которого Эван и Макс усиленно работали над созданием полноценной карты леса, включая «сторону выживших». Нужно было торопиться, с каждым днём становилось всё теплее и светлее — близилось лето.

Макмиллан проснулся с чувством беспокойства. Будто Сущность была рядом. Сегодня они с Максом собирались отправиться на поиски хижины Бенедикта, но неужели Она обо всём знала?

Эван быстро оделся, пока совсем не рассвело, зашёл в комнату Майкла скорее по привычке, чем с конкретной целью. Завидев его спящим, Эван уж было собрался уходить.

— Ты куда? — вдруг сонно спросил проснувшийся Майерс.

— Мы с Максом идём искать Бейкера. Прости, что разбудил.

— Уже сегодня? — Майкл стал подниматься с кровати.

— Да, спи дальше, малыш, — Эван подошёл к нему и опрокинул обратно.

— Будь осторожен, — Майкл залез под одеяло, но всё ещё выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Конечно, — Эван нежно коснулся его лба губами и ладонью провёл по светлой взъерошенной макушке. — Всё будет хорошо.

Кажется, Майкл всё же успокоился и улёгся обратно в постель. Эван бесшумно закрыл дверь и тихо прошёл вдоль по коридору, стараясь не потревожить и остальных.

Макс ждал его возле мастерской. На улице было холодно, и моросил мелкий дождь, туман густо стелился по земле и окутывал деревья. У Эвана было плохое предчувствие.

Тем не менее, вооружившись ножами и парочкой ружей на случай, если Бенедикт не окажется так уж сговорчив, они направились в лес. Пока всё шло по плану, тропы не путались на ходу, все ориентиры были на месте. От озера вглубь рощи на север начиналась гористая местность. Идти по скользкой грязи в гору было тяжело, но отступать уже поздно.

— Ты как? — спросил Макс, обеспокоенный тяжёлым дыханием Эвана.

— Я… В порядке… — выдохнул Макмиллан.

— Точно? Я могу понести твою сумку, — Макс не переставал переживать при виде запыхавшегося друга. — Сколько тебе лет, кстати?

— Ох… — Эван хотел усмехнуться, но воздуха не хватило. Дело явно было не в подъёме в гору: он ощущал близость Сущности, но был далеко от дома. И Она будто тянула его назад. — Я не так стар, как ты думаешь… Мне было тридцать два, когда Она забрала меня.

— Ну ты хорошо сохранился, — засмеялся Томпсон.

Эван хотел что-то ответить, но вмиг его дыхание совсем перехватило, он поскользнулся на мокром камне и чуть было не покатился вниз, но Макс вовремя успел схватить его за руку.

— Осторожней, дедуля!

— Спасибо… — вздохнул Эван, остановившись. — Разве ты не чувствуешь? Сущность где-то рядом.

— Нет, в каком смысле?

— Я чувствую Её, Она зовёт меня домой. Тянет назад, поэтому мне так тяжело идти.

— Думаешь, Она знает о нашем плане? — полушёпотом спросил Макс.

— Я не знаю… Мне было тревожно с самого утра. Дома что-то происходит.

— Но мы не можем вернуться сейчас, мы почти пришли.

— Конечно, но если вдруг… Если вдруг Она заберёт меня, действуй, как договаривались, обо мне не беспокойся, понял?

— Да… — невесело проговорил Макс.

Остаток подъёма прошёл без инцидентов, дождь почти прекратился, и начинало светать. Вскоре из-за холма показался небольшой деревянный дом.

— Вот он! — Эван тут же ободрился, почти побежал.

— Тише ты! — Макс дёрнул его за рукав куртки.

Рядом с домом рос огромный раскидистый дуб. Его тёмная кора кое-где укрылась мхом, а часть веток с одной стороны была уничтожена огнём.

— Сначала спрашиваем по-хорошему, убери ствол! — Томпсон снова шикнул на Эвана, доставшего из сумки обрез.

— Ладно-ладно, но чур я плохой коп, — рассмеялся Эван.

Наконец, они вышли на плато и направились к хижине.

— А что если там живёт не Бейкер, а кто-то другой? — вдруг задался вопросом Эван.

— Тогда спросим у него, где Бейкер, — пожал плечами Макс.

Эван спрятал оружие и постучал в массивную деревянную дверь. Спустя пару минут послышались шаги, и дверь отворили. Перед ними предстал небольшой жилистый мужчина с довольно типичными для американца чертами лица. Его большие карие глаза были впалыми и как-то нервно бегали за потускневшими линзами очков.

— Чем могу помочь, господа? — спросил он.

— Доброго утра, вы Бенедикт Бейкер? — тут же нашёлся Макс.

— Именно так, а вы… — Бейкер внимательно вглядывался в лица гостей с добрые полминуты. — Подождите-ка… Я вас знаю… — его голос внезапно задрожал. — Это же вы, Деревенщина и Охотник!

Бейкер моментально захлопнул дверь.

— Стой, послушай! — Макс попытался открыть силой.

— Проваливайте! Как вы нашли меня?! — послышалось из-за двери.

— У нас к тебе есть дело! Выходи, Бейкер, мы тебя не тронем, — Эван пытался звучать дружелюбно, но у него вряд ли вышло.

— Макмиллан-младший, я узнал тебя! Ты убивал людей ещё до того, как попал сюда, я всё про тебя знаю… — запричитал Бенедикт. — Нравится здесь, да?

— Ты ничего не знаешь ни обо мне, ни о моём отце! Выходи, трус! — Эван начинал злиться.

— Бейкер, лучше выйди сейчас, пока не стало хуже. Тебе всё равно не скрыться от нас, — Макс убеждал его, но уже начинал беспокоиться, глядя на то, как заходили желваки на лице Эвана.

— Как я могу вам верить, вы же убийцы!

— Сейчас мы не убийцы, разве ты не заметил разницы? Мы пришли с миром, — проговорил Томпсон. — Но ты сам усложняешь ситуацию.

— Клянётесь, что не тронете меня? — нервно произнёс Бенедикт.

— Клянёмся, выходи, — ответил Макс.

— Отойдите от двери!

Бейкер снова открыл и вышел на крыльцо. Он стоял в какой-то пижаме, такой маленький и беззащитный, Эван мог бы размозжить его в один момент. Какого чёрта ему приходилось иметь дело с такими подлыми коротышками, как Бейкер.

— Говорят, ты много знаешь об этом мире, — начал Макс. — Что ты знаешь о том, как можно покинуть его?

В следующий же момент Бенедикт громко расхохотался, ухватившись за живот.

— Он сказал что-то смешное? — грозно спросил Эван.

— О, да… — со смешками ответил Бейкер. — Если бы я знал, как уйти отсюда, думаете, сумели ли бы вы найти меня здесь?

Эван и Макс молча переглянулись.

— Я много знаю, вы правы, знаю всё о каждом из вас, о выживших, о правилах этого мира, но не о том, как сбежать. Но в курсе ли вы, кто действительно знает больше, чем следовало бы?

— Кто же? — заинтересовался Томпсон.

— А какую выгоду я получу за разглашение такой ценной информации?

— Останешься в живых, — тут же ответил Эван, доставая из сумки оружие.

— О, нет, это вы мне и так обещали, — Бенедикт задумался. — Здесь всё равно нельзя умереть по-настоящему. Так что вот мои условия: если вы найдёте способ выбраться из этой дыры, вы возьмёте меня с собой. А ты, Макмиллан, — Бейкер ткнул пальцем в его широкую грудь. — Ты не тронешь меня даже там, в реальном мире.

Эван тут же нахмурился, в нём закипала ярость, и он едва сдерживался, чтобы не проучить этого наглого выскочку прямо сейчас. В такие моменты он вспоминал слова отца, который учил его быть терпеливым и не бросаться за жертвой раньше времени. Настоящий хищник должен уметь выжидать.

— Идёт, — сквозь зубы выдавил Эван. Макс тут же бросил на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Я тоже согласен, мы вытащим тебя отсюда, — подтвердил он.

— Что ж, в таком случае вам нужно найти Виго. Он тоже живёт где-то здесь и, кажется, является любимчиком Сущности.

— Кто такой этот Виго? — спросил Эван.

— Он алхимик. Это всё, что я знаю о нём, так что идите с миром, — спокойно отсалютовал Бейкер и закрыл дверь.

Эван вопросительно посмотрел на Макса и развернулся в сторону дома.

— Как думаешь, он врёт?

— В его же интересах сказать нам правду, если он хочет выбраться отсюда, — ответил Макс.

Обратный путь показался короче. Возможно, это из-за того, что они шли под горку. Эван больше не чувствовал беспокойства, и Сущность не звала его, но ему всё ещё думалось, что дома что-то произошло.

К тому моменту, как они возвратились в поместье, дождь совсем перестал, и облака посветлели. Уже издали можно было заметить какую-то суету во дворе.

— Что здесь творится? — тут же спросил подошедший Эван, скинув сумку с оружием на землю.

— Сущность добавила нового убийцу, вы всё пропустили, — обеспокоенно ответила Салли.

— Где вы были? — поинтересовалась Лиза.

— Ходили на охоту, — солгал Макс. — А где новичок?

— Мы встретили его как обычно. Филип ушёл провожать его в комнату.

— Так всё остальное в порядке?

— Ну да, — пожала плечами Лиза.

— Хорошо, — Эван облегчённо вздохнул. — Тогда пошли знакомиться с ним.

Видимо, беспокоился он напрасно.

Судя по всему, Майкл опять не удосужился выйти из своей спальни для знакомства с новичком. И Макмиллан не понимал этого. Для всех остальных Майкл был всё тем же странным парнем в маске, который не проронил ни слова за всё время и бесшумно шатался по дому по ночам. Но только не для Эвана. Такой незаметный и безобидный с виду, но хладнокровный убийца на испытаниях, и его маленький ангел с большим сердцем, когда они вдвоём. Эван улыбнулся уголком губ.

Макс громко постучал в новую дверь, и это быстро вернуло Эвана на землю. Вскоре им открыли.

— Привет! Прости, что не вышли сразу, мы были в лесу. Я Эван…

— Макмиллан, и это твоё поместье, — перебил его новичок. — Мне уже обо всём рассказали.

— О, ну так и хорошо! А я Макс, — он улыбнулся и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Приятно познакомиться, коллега. Я доктор Герман Картер, — он пожал руки обоим и обворожительно улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста, проходите!

Эвану сразу понравился этот новичок. Была в нём какая-то искра.

Это был высокий темнокожий мужчина в белом медицинском халате без рукавов, а его комната представляла собой что-то вроде рабочего кабинета с огромными книжными полками, массивным письменным столом и деревянной кроватью в самом углу. Здесь не было особенно уютно, но обстановка была приятной, напоминала Эвану его собственный кабинет.

— Ваша Главная сообщила мне, что я могу продолжать свои исследования здесь, — начал Картер, усевшись за стол. — Но для этого мне нужно моё оборудование, что находится в Институте. Раз уж вы так хорошо знаете здешние леса, не подскажете, как мне попасть туда?

— Конечно, док, у нас даже есть карта! — вдруг ляпнул Макс, будто загипнотизированный. Эван прожёг его взглядом, но было уже поздно, сказанного не вернуть.

— Как мило с вашей стороны, могу я взглянуть? — Картер не переставал улыбаться ни на мгновенье.

— Лучше я провожу тебя, а то заблудишься, лес тут густой, — Эван решил улыбнуться в ответ. Беседа начинала казаться ему странной.

— Благодарю, — доктор заулыбался ещё пуще, хотя казалось, что пуще некуда.

— Ладно, — Эван резко поднялся с кушетки, почувствовав себя крайне некомфортно. — Располагайся пока, отдыхай. Скоро обед, — он замялся у двери, почёсывая затылок. — Приятно было познакомиться, Герман.

— Взаимно, — обаятельно улыбнулся Картер и закрыл за ними дверь.

Эван выдохнул и пошагал прочь. Сначала этот парень зацепил его чем-то, но его излишняя учтивость показалась фальшивой. С ним стоило быть поосторожнее.

— Какого чёрта ты проболтался о карте?! — выпалил Макмиллан, как только они отошли достаточно далеко.

— Прости, я сам не знаю! Он словно заставил меня сказать это! — Макс сокрушался не меньше.

— Как такое возможно? Сущность не даёт нам никаких особых сил вне испытаний.

— Эван, я правда не хотел, прости мою пустоголовость! Но этот мистер Умник как-то повлиял на меня, точно тебе говорю! — развёл руками Макс.

— Ладно, я верю тебе, будем разбираться. Но на всякий случай пока держись от него подальше, — по-отечески строго наказал Эван.

Томпсон молча кивнул, и они разошлись по своим комнатам.

После того, как Эван переоделся в домашнее, он решил навестить Майкла, чтобы поделиться с ним новостями. Он коротко постучал в его дверь и тут же вошёл. Майкл сидел за столом и снова клеил свои бумажные маски.

— Привет, — Эван подошёл ближе и встал над ним. — Уже проснулся? Всё в порядке?

— Привет, — тихо ответил Майерс. — У меня да, а у тебя?

— Мы нашли Бенедикта, — Эван стал успокаивающе перебирать длинные волосы Майкла пальцами. — Он редкостный наглец и трус, но он согласился нам помочь.

— Почему ты так ненавидишь его? Ведь он не так плох, если помогает нам.

— Нет-нет-нет… Он делает это не ради нас, а ради себя, Майки, не будь таким наивным. Я дал обещание не убивать его, когда мы выберемся, но не знаю, сдержу ли его. Этот мерзавец может серьёзно подпортить мой бизнес, — тяжело вздохнул Макмиллан.

— Твой отец приказал бы убить его без колебаний, неужели ты хочешь стать, как он? — Майкл задрал голову и внимательно посмотрел Эвану в глаза.

— Не хочу, — Эван провёл по его мягким светлым волосам ладонями и запечатлел невесомый поцелуй на лбу Майкла. — Давай не будем об этом сейчас.

— Хорошо, — Майерс вернулся к поделке.

— Бейкер сказал, что мы должны отыскать некоего Виго, что тоже живёт в лесах, и что он действительно знает о Сущности всё.

— Не боишься, что Она прознает о ваших планах? — с лёгким беспокойством спросил Майкл.

— А у нас есть выбор? Мы либо так и будем гнить здесь вечно, либо попытаемся дать Ей отпор, поставив на кон всё. И как по мне, лучше погибнуть сражаясь, — спокойно ответил Эван.

Его жизнь уже давно потеряла всякую ценность, если вообще когда-либо имела её. И пока Майкл был единственным, кто держал его на плаву.

— Видел нового убийцу? — поинтересовался Майкл, переменив тему.

— Да, я уже познакомился с доктором Картером.

— Он какой-то подозрительный, он мне не нравится, — Майкл оторвался от поделки и развернулся на стуле лицом к Эвану.

Макмиллан беззлобно засмеялся, обняв ладонями лицо Майкла.

— Ты просто боишься врачей, не так ли? — с улыбкой спросил Эван.

— Нет… Не совсем… Если только самую малость, — Майерс пожал плечами и опустил взгляд. — Но этот Картер всё равно странный. Ты бы видел, как он общался со всеми. Такой самодовольный.

— Я уже поговорил с ним, малыш. Не думаю, что он попытается навредить нам, мы все здесь в одной лодке, — Эван мягко гладил Майкла по щекам, стараясь успокоить. На самом деле Картер смутил и его самого, но он не хотел лишний раз тревожить Майкла.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы выживший, пришедший с ним, не будет таким же сильным, как тот одинокий дед, — проговорил Майерс.

— Я тоже. Я не был на испытаниях с тех самых пор, как Сущность изодрала меня. Неужели Она всё ещё сердится на меня… — Эван тяжко вздохнул.

Не то чтобы ему особо нравилось кромсать людей ради паучихи, но целыми днями сидеть дома, словно он был каким-то прокажённым изгоем, тоже не доставляло удовольствия. Он мог лишь надеяться, чтобы Сущность не выбрала для него в качестве жертвы Лори.

И, будто его мысли были подслушаны, в следующее же мгновение Эван почувствовал зов Сущности.

— Сущность зовёт меня, — воскликнул он. — Наконец-то!

— Почему ты так радуешься, разве ты не ненавидишь Её? — удивился Майкл.

— Да, но… Я так долго сидел под Её домашним арестом, я не знаю… Здесь так скучно без испытаний, — Макмиллан задумался. — Мне пора, прости.

Он коротко поцеловал Майкла и быстро покинул его комнату, чтобы успеть подготовиться к испытанию. Эван чувствовал прилив сил и воодушевление, сам не понимая отчего. Быть может, Сущность как-то управляла его настроением сейчас, это было так странно. Он взял свою любимую большую сумку для капканов и кусочек воска, чтобы пойманные зайчики не разбегались. Густой туман обнял его.

Следом Охотник очутился в каком-то лечебном зале. С потолка свисали оголённые провода, тут и там искрила проводка, вдалеке слышались человеческие крики. Здесь было жутко. Должно быть, это и был тот самый Институт, о котором говорил Картер.

Убийца расставил капканы в узких проходах и коридорах и вышел в большое помещение, похожее на центр наблюдения. Тут ему на глаза попалась девушка, ремонтировавшая генератор. Она делала это так ловко и так бесшумно, что он едва учуял её присутствие. Новенькая, отлично.

Траппер моментально бросился за ней в погоню, успел ударить её тесаком, а после выжившая прыгнула в окно и испарилась. Невозможно. Он рыскал по углам, заходил в палаты, как вдруг услышал щелчок ловушки. Эта девушка была быстрой, но не быстрее челюстей капкана. Охотник поднял её и повесил на ближайший крюк.

Проклятый тотем всё ещё не был найден, и это было невероятно. Выжившие кое-как завели два генератора, а Траппер уже успел принести в жертву Нею и Эйса. Они постоянно попадались в его капканы и не могли выбраться, забегали в тупики или же натыкались на убийцу сами.

Наконец, он нёс новенькую на второй крюк, и не собирался отдавать её так просто. Где-то рядом был дед, он точно знал это. Майкл рассказывал ему, что этого старого солдата непросто убить, но Эван и подумать не мог, что тому хватит сил самому подняться на ноги, чтобы спасти своих товарищей.

Повесив девушку на крюк, Охотник стал выжидать последнего выжившего. Он патрулировал, не отходя далеко, пытаясь отыскать его. Вдруг он услышал, как новенькую спасли, бросился вслед за ней, ударил… Но она не упала! Какая-то неведомая сила защитила её, и девушка продолжила бежать. Что за чертовщина! В ярости Траппер кинулся за ней снова, однако внезапно дед выскочил ему наперерез, защищая её. Казалось, он был готов биться до конца. Что ж, Охотник тоже не собирался сдаваться. Он старательно игнорировал деда, зная, что выжившая бежала прямиком в капкан. Щёлк!

Траппер с усмешкой вытащил её из ловушки и направился в сторону крюка. Дед не переставал маячить перед ним, по-видимому, готовый пожертвовать собой ради неё. Как благородно. Но убийца уже принял решение. Он принёс новенькую в жертву и грозно посмотрел на последнего оставшегося выжившего.

— Она не достойна, — произнёс Охотник. — Спасайся сам.

И Траппер махнул тесаком, давая понять, что отпускает деда в люк. «Овербек» — он заметил фамилию на его солдатской куртке. Сегодня Овербек будет жить.

Вскоре густой туман окутал Эвана, и он услышал похвалу Сущности; она делала его сильнее с помощью той крови, что он сумел пролить. Он уже почти забыл это приятное чувство.

Макмиллан вернулся домой усталым, но довольным. Тем не менее ощущение радости казалось ненастоящим, поддельным, и осознание этого вызывало тревогу. Эван не мог разобраться, влияла ли сейчас на него Сущность или нет, его страшно клонило в сон. Он добрёл до своей комнаты и рухнул в постель. Отчего-то было так тяжело…

Через некоторое время едкий неприятный запах разбудил его. Эван открыл глаза, пытаясь осознать, что происходит. В комнате было очень темно, он вышел в коридор и заметил, как странный тёмный туман заполонил весь этаж. Вдруг Эван понял, что это был не туман, а дым — его дом горел! Он вмиг кинулся к комнате Майкла, но дверь была заперта. Эван стал ломиться, кричал что-то, и как только он сумел выбить её, жаркое пламя тут же выбросилось наружу. Макмиллан в ступоре остановился на мгновение, а затем бросился к другим дверям — но все комнаты были уже охвачены огнём.

Горло жгло дымом, Эван носился по коридору, закашливаясь, пока не услышал треск деревянных опор, и пол под ним не пошатнулся. Нужно было уходить. Он выбежал на улицу, и холодный ветер тут же обдал его свежестью. Эван остановился на расстоянии в несколько ярдов и развернулся. Он наблюдал, как весь второй этаж постепенно складывался словно карточный домик. Вдруг из дома кто-то вышел. Эван присмотрелся, это был Майкл!

Майкл тихо шёл прямо на него, но весь его костюм полыхал, и языки пламени бились на ветру, а из прорезей его маски медленно текла тёмная кровь. Огонь пожирал его, и Майкл упал на колени, ярко вспыхнув, прежде чем осыпаться пеплом. Эван не мог поверить своим глазам, всё произошло в считанные секунды, он пытался подбежать к нему, помочь, но не сумел сдвинуться с места. Будто что-то держало его. Наконец, второй этаж с грохотом обрушился, и снопы алых искр разлетелись в ночном небе.

Эван распахнул глаза, судорожно глотая ртом воздух. Его сердце колотилось как бешеное. Это был сон. Всего лишь сон. Он всё ещё лежал в своей постели, стараясь осознать реальность и успокоиться. Однако после такого вновь уснуть было сложно.

Поднявшись с кровати, Эван вышел в коридор. Здесь было темно и тихо, все спали, его дом не горел. Должно быть, это всё проклятая Сущность отравила его мозг, снова взялась его мучить. Макмиллан хорошо помнил, как в самом начале, когда он только попал в эту адскую дыру, Она пытала его всеми возможными способами, сводила с ума во сне и наяву, терзала его, пока не добилась своего. Подчинения.

Эван беззвучно шагал босыми ногами по каменному полу, ощущая его холод. Он вошёл в ванную и встал под прохладный душ, потому что вода всегда успокаивала его: нужно было собраться с мыслями и больше не допускать такого. Если Сущность могла добраться своими грязными лапами до его сознания, контролировать его вне испытаний, значит, всё было зря. Опасения по поводу реальности собственных мыслей и чувств захлестнули Эвана с новой силой. Как он мог знать, что всё, что он ощущал в этом мире, не было лишь искусно сплетённой паутиной лжи?

Через некоторое время он вернулся назад к спальням и остановился у комнаты Майкла. _Майкл горел у него глазах, а он не мог пошевелиться, замер, как статуя._ Эван зажмурился и попытался поскорее избавиться от этой жуткой картины в голове. Это было невыносимо. Он осторожно открыл дверь и вошёл в его комнату: тут было тепло и пахло клеем для бумаги. Чёртов кошмарный сон определённо создала Сущность. Сделала Эвана беспомощным и сожгла Майкла прямо перед ним. Но это не было реальностью. Эван забрался на кровать, где спал Майкл, и она скрипнула под его весом. Он нежно обхватил его сзади за талию, стараясь не разбудить, и уткнулся лицом в его мягкие волосы. Вот что было реально.

Пролежав так некоторое время, Эван осознал границы своих мыслей, своих чувств, которые Сущность пыталась исказить, изуродовать и подменить. Заставить сомневаться в себе. Но здесь, рядом с Майклом, он понимал совершенно точно, что ещё никогда не ощущал себя живее.

***

Проснувшись утром, Эван несколько мгновений не мог вспомнить, как оказался в комнате Майкла, который всё так же крепко спал в его объятьях. Затем он осторожно вылез из-под одеяла, но кровать снова предательски заскрипела и прогнулась, и Эван поморщился от громких звуков. Потянувшись, Макмиллан тихонько покинул комнату, зная, что Майкл любитель поспать подольше.

После завтрака он обещался проводить Картера до Института. Погода стояла хорошая и сухая, так что Эван надеялся, что Герман запомнит дорогу с первого раза. Как только Лизу забрали на испытание, они выдвинулись в путь.

— Вчера уже побывал в этом твоём Институте. Жутковатое местечко, — пожал плечами Макмиллан, прервав неловкое молчание, когда они углубились в лес.

— Это бывший военный госпиталь, раньше там лечились ветераны Корейской войны, — объяснил Картер. — Но в шестидесятых мы переделали его для более секретных целей. Потом началась война во Вьетнаме, ну ты знаешь, работы было много, — усмехнулся доктор.

— Сущность забрала меня в 1956-м году, так что с тех пор я был отрезан от реального мира. Для Неё время и пространство ничего не значат, — посетовал Эван, стараясь не обращать внимания на неуместные ухмылки Картера.

— Занимательно. Надо будет исследовать этот вопрос тщательнее, — вдруг Герман посерьёзнел. — Кроме того я заметил, что один из наших коллег как-то избегает меня. Всё смотрит издалека в своей белой маске.

— А, это Майкл, — Эван невольно улыбнулся. — Он просто необщительный. Не беспокойся о нём, он славный малый.

— Интроверт? Что ж, учту, — Картер улыбнулся в ответ, но опять фальшиво.

Наконец, они дошли до озера, откуда предстояло найти новую тропу, ведущую к Институту.

— Надеюсь, ты запоминаешь дорогу. От озера поворачиваем… — Эван немного замялся, рассматривая спутанные тропы. — На запад.

Хорошо, что сегодня не было так туманно — Макмиллан не хотел бы показаться идиотом и заблудиться в лесу, тогда как сам вызвался проводить новичка. Вскоре они вышли к огромному старому зданию, местами разрушенному. Вне испытаний все местности выглядели совсем иначе, в них не было ни генераторов, ни ворот, ни прочих атрибутов для увеселения Сущности.

— Что ж, пришли, — Эван остановился у огромных дверей госпиталя. Заходить туда снова желания у него не было.

— Премного благодарен! — Картер стал крепко жать его руку и хлопать его по плечу. — Заходи в любое время, если понадоблюсь!

— Конечно, док! — Эван тоже поулыбался в ответ и развернулся обратно.

Этот Картер был чертовски умён и очень наблюдателен, и Эван напрягся — вряд ли ему удастся что-то скрыть от него, так что, быть может, лучше сразу посвятить его в план побега и попросить помощи? Однако это было рискованно, док явно был на короткой ноге с Сущностью. Вероятно, паучиха уже и так всё знала, но выжидала чего-то или просто игралась. В любом случае выбора у них уже не оставалось, и нужно было как можно скорее отыскать Виго.

Эван возвратился домой как раз к обеду: сегодня Филип приготовил свою фирменную пасту. Лиза рассказывала, как прошло испытание.

— Эта новая выжившая на самом деле не так умна, как может показаться сначала.

— Я тоже заметил это вчера, — поддержал Эван. — Она собрала ногами все мои капканы, хотя в госпитале их можно было увидеть.

— Госпиталь? — заинтересовалась Салли. — Быть может, мне стоит сходить туда? Наверняка у доктора Картера есть новейшие интересные изобретения и медикаменты.

— Сходи. К нему ведёт самая западная тропа от озера, я как раз оттуда, — ответил Макмиллан и встал из-за стола.

Он взял ещё одну порцию пасты, чтобы отнести её Майклу. Интересно, удастся ли ему когда-нибудь выманить его на общие посиделки? Чтобы вся «семья» была в сборе. Возможно, однажды. Возможно, не в этом мире.

Эван дежурно постучал и открыл дверь в комнату Майкла, тот что-то читал, лёжа на кровати.

— Пора обедать! — он поставил тарелку на стол, отодвинув недавно покрашенную бумажную маску.

— Спасибо, — Майкл поднялся с кровати, легонько поцеловал Эвана и уселся кушать. — Фирменная паста Фила? Люблю её.

— Ага, — ответил Эван. — Почему бы тебе не спуститься и самому не поблагодарить его?

— Пожалуйста, не начинай, — вздохнул Майкл.

— Ну ты же не можешь прятаться здесь вечно, — Эван сел на постель, чтобы видеть лицо Майкла. — Доктор Картер спрашивал про тебя. Ты показался ему странным.

— Уж с ним-то я точно не собираюсь общаться, — буркнул Майерс, пережёвывая макароны.

— Майки… Мы все должны работать сообща, если хотим выбраться отсюда…

— Так ты уже всё ему рассказал? — перебил Майкл.

— Пока нет. Но, я думаю, он и сам обо всём догадается, так что лучше будет посвятить его в наш план сразу, — объяснил Макмиллан. — Прошу, твоё упрямство не помогает.

Майкл мгновенно перестал жевать и пристально уставился на Эвана. От таких взглядов ему всегда становилось не по себе.

— Не надо так на меня смотреть, — Эван потупил взгляд. — Я готов пожертвовать ради тебя всем, а ты?..

В комнате было тихо. Лишь тикали настенные часы, бесполезные в этом богом забытом месте. Эван встал с кровати и направился к выходу, так и не решившись взглянуть Майклу в глаза.

Оставшуюся часть дня он болтался по лесу, сидел в мастерской, а весь вечер играл в шахматы с вернувшимся Картером — наконец, достойный противник.

Когда за окном совсем стемнело, Эван пожелал ему доброй ночи и отправился в ванную. Он чувствовал себя совершенно выжатым, хотя весь день фактически ничего не делал. Возможно, он опять зря надавил на Майкла. Эти мысли не давали ему покоя.

Подумать только, если хотя бы год назад кто-нибудь сказал бы ему, что он будет переживать из-за отношений с парнем, он бы рассмеялся ему в лицо, а потом, вероятно, ударил бы. Но порою жизнь поворачивалась самым непредсказуемым образом.

Хотя, скорее всего, всё это не стало бы таким неожиданным, будь у Эвана больше времени для самокопания в реальном мире. Он выполнял всю грязную работу по поручению отца и в какой-то момент перестал замечать, как превращался в чудовище. Но здесь, в мире Сущности, его жизнь действительно перевернулась, и теперь Эван лишь хотел обрести контроль над ней.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Макмиллан почувствовал что-то странное. Он тихонько закрыл дверь и осторожно прошёл, как вдруг из тени на него вышел Майкл.

— Прости меня, — еле слышно произнёс он.

Эван замер, переводя дыхание: чёртов Майерс никак не переставал выскакивать на него из тёмных углов.

— Ничего… Ты тоже меня прости, — спокойно ответил Макмиллан.

— Ты был прав, мне давно пора было вылезти из своего кокона, — Майкл подошёл ближе и положил руки Эвану на плечи. Где-то за грудиной тут же разлилось тепло.

— Я не хотел давить на тебя… — Эван обнял его в ответ.

— Ты не давил, — Майкл прижался сильнее, лицом уткнулся в изгиб шеи Макмиллана и начал покрывать его слегка влажную после душа кожу поцелуями.

Оба упустили момент, когда поцелуи стали жарче и глубже, и вот Майкл уже лежал на кровати Эвана, разнеженный ласками и без футболки. Макмиллан возвышался над ним, в то время как Майкл обнимал его талию ногами, а руками водил по торсу, ощупывая каждый шрам. Эван сжимал его волосы, оглаживал грудь и живот, он так сильно хотел большего, он так долго подавлял все свои настоящие желания. Тирания отца заставила Эвана искоренить все неверные, по мнению Арчи, мысли, бросить все глупые хобби и оборвать любое общение с недостойными людьми. Но теперь… Он был свободен от этих правил.

Он покрывал бледную кожу Майкла поцелуями, иногда чуть прикусывал, и в этих местах моментально расцветали алые пятна. Эван обожал целовать его шею и зарываться в его мягкие длинные волосы, пахнувшие пряной карамелью. Он задыхался от переполнявших его чувств.

— Давай же, — вдруг нетерпеливо простонал Майкл, вскинув бёдра, и выдернул Эвана из размышлений.

— А? — переспросил Макмиллан, проводя ладонью по румяному лицу Майкла.

— Ну же… — Майкл тёрся своим членом, всё ещё заключённым в домашние штаны, о бёдра Эвана. — Я готов…

Эвану на мгновение показалось, что его сердце пропустило удар. Он так долго желал этого, думал об этом, воображал, и вмиг все его тайные мечты обратились реальностью.

— Ты уверен? Ты не обязан ради меня… — внезапно его прервал страстный поцелуй, который можно было расценивать как «да»?

— Заткнись уже… — дрожащими руками Майкл стянул с Эвана трусы, а затем принялся за свои штаны. Он чертыхался и не мог справиться с застёжкой.

— Давай помогу, — Эван в одно движение расстегнул их, спешно снял, выбросив куда-то на пол, а следом проделал то же самое и с его трусами.

После он не спеша провёл широкими ладонями по внутренним сторонам бёдер Майкла и заметил, как тот вздрогнул. Кажется, стоило притормозить?

— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался Эван, пытаясь в полумраке комнаты разглядеть лицо Майкла.

— Да, продолжай… — выдохнул он.

— Ты… Ты делаешь это в первый раз? — после паузы Эван всё же решился осторожно задать вопрос, который уже давно его мучил.

— Да, — Майкл закусил губу и отвёл взгляд.

— Доверься мне, — прошептал Макмиллан, стараясь скрыть собственное беспокойство.

Для него этот раз тоже был первым.

Он наклонился, чтобы попытаться отвлечь Майкла поцелуем, в то время как рукой продолжал гладить его бёдра, медленно поднимаясь к его заднице. Майерс тяжело дышал, и Эван оторвался от его губ, чтобы, наконец, развести его ноги в стороны и попытаться просунуть в него хотя бы один палец.

— Ну же, расслабься, — Эван гладил Майкла по волосам, перебирая светлые пряди, но тот лишь рвано дышал и подрагивал. — Чёрт, подожди, — вдруг он вспомнил, что в его прикроватной тумбочке должен был быть вазелин, которым он обычно смазывал мозоли и долго заживающие раны.

Оторвавшись от всего процесса, Эван дотянулся до тумбы, нашарил нужную баночку и обильно смазал собственные пальцы.

— Вот так… — Эван снова навалился на Майкла всем телом, заглушив поцелуем его сдавленный стон, вызванный в этот раз легко скользнувшим внутрь пальцем.

Вскоре к первому пальцу добавился второй, а затем и третий. Эван двигался неторопливо и осторожно — он хотел убедиться, что их первый раз пройдёт как надо. Майкл же шумно вдыхал, цедя воздух сквозь зубы, и нетерпеливо ёрзал, сминая дорогие простыни.

— Я уже готов… — выдохнул он, вытаскивая из себя скользкие пальцы Макмиллана.  
Эван чувствовал, как его сердце забилось чаще — от предвкушения и… Тревоги? Он обещал никогда не причинять Майклу боль. И он должен сдержать своё слово.

— Хорошо-хорошо, сейчас, — Эван взял баночку с вазелином снова, в этот раз смазывая свой член, уже и так сочившийся естественной смазкой из-за затянувшейся подготовки.

Когда он в первый раз увидел Майкла, мог ли он тогда представить, что впервые разделит с ним свою постель? Что влюбится так молниеносно, так оглушительно, словно вся его жизнь до этой встречи была лишь немым кино, в котором он вынужден был прятать все свои истинные чувства в угоду деспотичному отцу.

Мог ли представить, что адский мир, в котором он был безвольным пленником, обернётся для него раем, где он найдёт любимого ангела?..

Всё это казалось иллюзорной фантазией…

— Ты точно готов? — для уверенности переспросил Эван.

— Да, — одними губами прошептал Майкл, взглянув Эвану в глаза, и крепче обхватил ногами его талию, прижимая к себе ещё ближе.

Тогда Эван приставил головку члена к его входу и наконец осторожно толкнулся внутрь, тут же остановившись, чтобы дать привыкнуть. Майкл кусал губы и зажмурил глаза, но не издал ни звука. И Эван решил продолжить, медленно проталкиваясь всё глубже. Теперь уже ему самому становилось всё труднее сдерживаться, чтобы не начать двигаться быстрее. Он перевёл дыхание, стараясь взять себя в руки.

— Всё хорошо? — Эван убрал непослушные светлые вихры с лица Майкла, заправив их ему за ухо.

— Угу, — тихо промычал Майерс, не открывая глаз.

— Посмотри на меня, — Эван наклонился, чтобы урвать ещё один поцелуй.

— Продолжай же, — внезапно проговорил Майкл и сам начал двигаться, вздымая бёдра.

Макмиллан ощущал, как рвались последние цепи, сдерживавшие его, и все мысли сгорали в огне, что разливался по его телу. Он крепко обхватил Майкла под руки, уткнувшись в его шею, и начал наращивать темп. Он слышал под собой рваное дыхание и сдавленные стоны, чувствовал пульсацию чужого тела изнутри. Эти новые ощущения были ни с чем не сравнимы, и голова начинала кружиться.

Потеряв всякие границы, Эван стал вдалбливаться всё сильнее, иногда немного меняя угол, как вдруг Майкл вздрогнул и выгнулся, несдержанно застонав. Он крепко обнял Эвана за плечи, заставляя входить в себя глубже.

— Вот так… — отрывисто прошептал он, продолжая выгибаться навстречу усиливавшимся толчкам.

Эван двигался всё быстрее, чувствуя, что уже на грани. Дотянувшись до члена Майкла, он несколько раз несильно сжал его, большим пальцем размазывая скопившуюся смазку. В следующий же момент Майкл напрягся всем телом, мелко задрожал и звучно ахнул, прежде чем кончить в руку Эвана. От этой пульсации Макмиллан совершенно растворился в ощущениях, переполнивших его, прошивавших всё тело, словно каждый его нерв был оголённым проводом. Он кончил глубоко внутрь с тяжёлым вздохом и тихим «Майки…», слетевшим с его губ.

Как только Эван смог вернуться в реальность и отдышаться немного, он улёгся рядом, потеснившись к стене, сгрёб Майкла поближе, укладывая его голову себе на грудь, и уткнулся в его светлую макушку, прикрыв глаза.

Эван ощущал безмятежность и ясность. Эти чувства тоже были для него новыми. Теперь он знал, что любовь — это не слабость, а сила. Сила, способная перевернуть мир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 20 января 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8918927/22984853#part_content


	5. Дьявол в деталях

Поиски Виго затянулись. Чертовски затянулись. Время неумолимо бежало вперёд, но, кажется, ничего не менялось. Сущность добавляла всё новых и новых людей и не собиралась останавливаться. Теперь в доме часто было шумно, хотя некоторые всё же предпочитали уединение в родной местности.

Эван знакомился с новоприбывшими, выясняя, кого можно было бы взять в соратники в восстании против Сущности, но на этот раз паучиха была куда более избирательна и не повторяла прошлых ошибок. Новые убийцы зачастую были действительно жестокими и хладнокровными монстрами. Макмиллан чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Кровавые пытки и наказания Сущности лишь усиливались, и Эван боялся, что Она избавится от него прежде, чем он найдёт способ сбежать из этого мира.

Однако все его сомнения и страхи меркли перед тем, ради кого он затеял всё это — ради Майкла он готов был идти до конца.

Максу, не без помощи выживших, удалось выяснить, что время было по-прежнему линейно в обычном мире, просто Сущность не была ограничена его рамками. Поэтому, если… _Когда_ им удастся сбежать, они должны будут оказаться в недалёком будущем относительно своего последнего появления. Оставалось лишь выяснить, как избежать разброса.

***

Эван сидел в своей комнате и рисовал. Окончательное осознание чувств к Майклу помогло ему вернуться к любимому хобби, заброшенному много лет назад, хотя, конечно, порою он с болью вспоминал грубые и лживые слова отца. Но ещё больнее было вспоминать те разы, когда тот оказывался прав. Как однажды его «друзья» из простых рабочих предали его за несколько долларов. И больше всего Эван боялся ошибиться снова, пойти по ложному следу и довериться совсем не тем людям.

В дверь постучали, и Эван по привычке быстро спрятал свои наброски.

— Войдите! — звучно крикнул он.

— Доброго утречка, — это был Макс. От него можно было не прятаться. — Я тут узнал кое-что интересное.

Томпсон закрыл дверь и прошёл в комнату, усаживаясь в большое мягкое кресло. На самом деле комната Эвана была обставлена очень богато, и ему было неловко за это. Остальные убийцы чаще всего ютились в маленьких и некрасивых комнатушках из их прошлой жизни. Наверное, именно поэтому все так любили сидеть в общей гостиной с таким же роскошным убранством, что и спальня Эвана.

— Клоди рассказала мне, что вчера она обнаружила поляну со странными цветами, когда, как обычно, собирала в лесу целебные травы, — полушёпотом начал Макс. — Она говорит, что никогда прежде не видела таких цветов.

— Думаешь, это какие-то особые цветы Сущности? — с недоверием спросил Макмиллан.

— Я доверяю Клодетт, она всё-всё знает о растениях. Нам стоит проверить, Эван, — Макс звучал убедительно.

— Ладно, хорошо, ты знаешь расположение этой поляны?

— Да. Но есть одно «но», — вздохнул Макс. — Эта поляна со стороны выживших. Нам не добраться до неё.

— Вот чёрт, так и думал, — Эван сжал кулаки и нахмурился, задумавшись. — Пусть тогда Клодетт сама нарвёт этих цветов и передаст их тебе на границе.

— Нет! — вдруг всполошился Томпсон. — Это может быть опасно! Сущность куда менее благосклонна к выжившим, ты же знаешь. Они такие хрупкие…

— У нас нет другого выбора, Макс, мы не можем упустить такую возможность. Мы до сих пор не нашли Виго, а чёртов трус Бенедикт сбежал. Эти цветы — наша единственная зацепка, — Эван звучал рассудительно и уверенно, он знал, что такой тон успокаивал его друга.

— Ладно, я попрошу её, — печально ответил Макс.

— Всё будет в порядке, — Эван положил руку ему на плечо. — Всё равно здесь нельзя умереть. Пусть возьмёт с собой Парка или Кинга для защиты, — усмехнулся Макмиллан.

Однако после этого разговора Эван забеспокоился сам. Загадочные цветы Сущности не предвещали ничего хорошего и совершенно точно были опасны — он был уверен в этом. Но в то же время они могли стать ключом к их свободе. А пока стоило успокоить нервы.

Эван направился в комнату Майкла, намереваясь вытащить его на охоту, пока снаружи стояли последние тёплые деньки. В последнее время он часто охотился вместе с Анной, которая продолжала называть его не иначе как Иван, хотя он поправлял её бесчисленное количество раз.

Она была очень искусной охотницей, способной победить любого зверя в лобовом сражении. Но так, по мнению Эвана, терялся азарт. Ему же больше нравилось расставлять хитрые ловушки и поджидать жертв на расстоянии. Поэтому сегодня он хотел пойти с Майклом. Майкл тоже умел выслеживать жертву издалека, чтобы после сразить одним точным ударом.

Он постучал в дверь и тут же открыл её, проходя в комнату.

— Привет, не занят? — с улыбкой спросил Эван и прикрыл дверь.

— И тебе доброго утра, — Майкл лежал в постели, кажется, недавно проснувшийся, но от лености всё ещё не покинувший своё убежище из подушек и одеял.

Эван заулыбался ещё шире при виде такого зрелища. Светлые волосы Майкла спутались и лезли ему на лицо, а на фарфоровой коже розовели отпечатки подушки. Он мечтал увидеть его ангельские глаза в лучах утреннего солнца.

— Хотел пригласить тебя на охоту, ты встаёшь? — Макмиллан уселся на его кровать, взяв с полки расчёску-щётку, и принялся осторожно расчёсывать мягкие волосы Майкла, то и дело перебирая их пальцами.

— Дай мне время собраться, — Майкл льнул к его ладоням и нежился от ласковых прикосновений. — И положи расчёску, она не моя, это для Сущности.

— Серьёзно? — засмеялся Эван. — Прости. Я думал… Когда ты расскажешь мне, откуда у тебя все эти женские побрякушки?

— Это вещи Джудит и подруг Лори. Сущность решила, что именно они придадут мне сил на испытаниях, — пожал плечами Майкл.

— Видимо, Она хочет, чтоб ты никогда не забывал ту Хэллоуинскую ночь, когда… — Эван отвёл взгляд, пытаясь подобрать слова помягче.

— Зарезал свою сестру, да. Я не забуду, — холодно договорил Майерс и окончательно встал с постели.

Через некоторое время они наконец собрались и выдвинулись в лес. Сегодня было решено поохотиться на кроликов для обеда. Эван вооружился маленькими заячьими капканами и приманками, а Майкл взял только охотничий нож. Погода стояла сухая, даже слишком, поэтому сброшенные деревьями листья быстро жухли и превращались в пыль.

— Макс рассказал, что Клодетт обнаружила какие-то странные цветы, созданные Сущностью, — начал Эван, как только они отошли достаточно далеко от дома. — Она нарвёт их и передаст нам.

— Но мы так и не продвинулись в поисках Виго, — Майкл был настроен скептично.

— Знаю, тем не менее эти цветы — наш единственный шанс на сегодняшний день, — Эван привычными движениями расставил ловушки и принялся разбрасывать лакомство возле кроличьих нор.

— Близится Хэллоуин, и с Сущностью что-то происходит. Я чувствую это на испытаниях. Она слабеет в это время года, — задумчиво проговорил Майкл.

— Слабеет? Разве всякая нечисть не должна становиться сильнее в канун Дня всех святых? — усмехнулся Макмиллан.

— Видимо, не в Её мире. Дух Самайна ощущался могущественнее, но здесь, когда Она заменила его, чем ближе Хэллоуин — тем слабее Сущность.

— Интересно, Фредди тоже плохо себя чувствует? — Эван не прекращал подтрунивать. Все эти сверхъестественные духи, боги и призраки всё ещё с трудом укладывались у него в голове.

Когда он закончил расставлять капканы, они тихо покинули эту местность и стали бесшумно выжидать добычу поодаль.

— Кролики очень пугливые, убегают от любого шороха, так что будь осторожен, — шептал Эван тоном знатока.

— Прямо как некоторые выжившие, — улыбнулся Майкл.

— О, я знаю, как ты пугаешь их в Институте Лэри, я слышал, как они обсуждали тебя однажды, — Эван улыбнулся в ответ.

Вскоре послышался механический щелчок ловушки — кто-то попался. Как только они вернулись к норам, то обнаружили серого кролика, зажатого тисками капкана.

— Вытащи его скорее, пока не началась агония. А то мясо станет жёстким. Бубба будет недоволен, — Эван всё продолжал обучать Майкла охоте, рассказывая все тонкости и секреты, которым его научил отец.

Майкл вынул кролика из капкана и тут же вспорол от шеи до хвоста. Наружу моментально посыпались петли кишечника.

— Боже, Майки, ты всё испортил, — засмеялся Эван. — Бубба точно убьёт нас.

— Мы поймаем другого кролика, — невинно улыбнулся Майкл, пряча вспоротую тушку за спину.

— Хорошо, только т-с-с… Нужно быть тихим, помнишь?

Шутка ли, но, как выяснилось позже, Сущность оставила этого кролика Майклу. Она сделала чёртового мёртвого кролика ещё одним улучшением его силы, помогавшим путать выживших. Игралась ли Она таким образом? Возможно. Эвану было плевать.

***

Как только таинственные цветы Сущности оказались в руках Макмиллана, он поспешил поскорее избавиться от них, решив предоставить их исследование более компетентному, по его мнению, человеку.

Эван направлялся в Институт Лэри. Смутная тревога без конца беспокоила его, но деваться было некуда. Пыльная тропина, усыпанная сухой листвой, казалась бесконечной. И всё же он успел добраться до госпиталя до темноты. Темнело нынче рано, а плутать в лесу без огня Эвану совсем не хотелось.

Он бесшумно вошёл в Институт, и в нос тут же ударил запах какого-то лекарства. Эван поморщился и пошагал по длинному и пустому коридору. Он, в отличие от Майкла, никогда не боялся докторов, но всё же один конкретный доктор не внушал ему чувства спокойствия.

Подходя ближе к центральному залу, Макмиллан заслышал странный шум, похожий на всхлипы, будто кто-то плакал. Он остановился, замешкавшись, однако всё же решился пройти дальше. И стать невольным свидетелем ужасающей картины.

Доктор Картер стоял у аппарата электрошоковой терапии, записывая что-то в свой журнал, в это время в кресле поодаль сидел крупный мужчина, незнакомый Эвану, к чьей бритой голове были подключены различные датчики и электроды. Его лицо было красным и мокрым от слёз, изо рта, заткнутого толстым резиновым жгутом, капала вспенившаяся слюна. Руки и ноги мужчины были туго зафиксированы кожаными ремнями.

Эван опешил на мгновение, но быстро взял себя в руки. Безусловно, он знал, что Картер проводил какие-то опыты на людях, но увидеть это воочию не входило в его планы. Макмиллан громко прокашлялся, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

— А, Эван! Добрый вечер! Не ожидал застать тебя гостем в такой час, — Герман тут же отложил бумаги и широко улыбнулся, подходя ближе, чтобы поздороваться.

— Привет, док, — Эван улыбнулся в ответ, подыгрывая. — Прости, что отвлекаю. Я пришёл с просьбой.

— Что ты, мои двери всегда открыты для тебя, дай только я закончу процедуру, и мы пройдём в мой офис, хорошо? — доброжелательно проговорил Картер.

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Макмиллан.

После этого доктор подошёл к столику, на котором были разбросаны шприцы и склянки с какими-то препаратами. Он набрал полный шприц прозрачного раствора и приблизился к «пациенту» в кресле. Мужчина задёргался ещё пуще, мыча что-то в кляп и снова плача. Картер спокойно ввёл раствор в его вену, и вскоре мужчина притих. Казалось, он заснул или потерял сознание, его лицо совершенно расслабилось. Через несколько мгновений его кожа начала синеть.

Эван наблюдал молча и внимательно. Он видел сотни смертей, самых разных — умышленных и случайных, быстрых и мучительных, но убийство, которое он наблюдал сейчас, почему-то тронуло его. Хладнокровное, расчётливое, словно перед ними был не человек, а лабораторная крыса. Эван с неприязнью вспомнил слова отца: «Они всего лишь червяки!», его слегка передёрнуло, и он отвернулся. Убивал ли бы он людей, если бы не воспитание отца?

— Всё в порядке? — Герман подошёл к нему, снимая перчатки, и легко коснулся его плеча.

— Да, я в норме, док, — Макмиллан постарался сделать нейтральное дружеское выражение лица. — Кто этот человек?

— Этот? Понятия не имею, Сущность подсовывает мне случайных людей для экспериментов, которые не годятся ни для убийств, ни для выживания, — кажется, Картер не лгал.

Они шли по длинному коридору в личный кабинет доктора. Эван чувствовал себя растерянным и сбитым с толку. По-видимому, визит без приглашения был плохой идеей. В кабинете Эван расположился на мягкой кожаной кушетке подле письменного стола и попытался собраться.

— Я принёс тебе кое-что, — Эван нашарил в кармане охапку чуть повядших ярко-оранжевых цветов Сущности. — Вот.

— Цветы? — Картер удивлённо посмотрел на Макмиллана из-под линз очков. — Эван, я не…

Эван вмиг покраснел, осознав, как это выглядело. Боже, он чувствовал себя таким глупым.

— Это не просто цветы! — начал объясняться он, стараясь поскорее замять эту неловкую ситуацию. — Это цветы Сущности. В обычном мире ты таких не встретишь. Я хотел предложить тебе происследовать их.

— А, как ты сумел достать их? — ахнул Герман, рассматривая яркие лепестки и жёсткие стебли. — Невероятно, Виго говорил мне, что грядёт Священное Увядание, зря я ему не поверил, да? — доктор звучал искренне удивлённым.

— Да… — Эван задумался на мгновение, как вдруг осознал. — Подожди, Виго?! Ты сказал, Виго? Ты знаком с ним? — Макмиллан не мог поверить своим ушам, должно быть, он обезумел.

— Виго, мой приятель-алхимик, мы вместе проводим эксперименты, — спокойно ответил Картер.

— Ты знаешь, где он живёт? Я ищу его уже очень давно, — Эван не на шутку разнервничался, он не ожидал, что так легко, даже случайно, выведает такие ценные сведения.

— Он очень скрытный человек, возможно, он прячется от самой Сущности. Но я могу провести тебя в его лабораторию, — загадочно улыбнулся доктор. — С одним условием, конечно.

— Прошу, мне нужно встретиться с ним, — Макмиллан тяжело дышал, пытаясь мыслить трезво и не поддаваться эмоциям.

— Ты сможешь попасть в его лабораторию лишь в одном случае — если позволишь поставить эксперимент на себе.

Эван замер словно его обухом по голове ударили. Вмиг внутри него разгорелась ярость, ему хотелось размозжить самодовольное лицо Картера, этот мерзавец явно что-то не договаривал! Он блефовал — любимчик Сущности, которому всё можно, конечно. Или, быть может, Эван только что всё это выдумал, испугавшись безобидного эксперимента? Делало ли это его трусом? Его отец ненавидел трусов.

Но к чёрту отца, Эван вновь вспомнил о том, ради кого затеял всё это. Он обещал Майклу, что он снова увидит солнце. И почему всегда так страшно приближаться к цели?

— Ну, что скажешь? — нарушив затянувшуюся паузу, осторожно спросил Герман.

— Я согласен, — твёрдо ответил Эван, возможно, только что подписав себе приговор.

Он добрёл до дома на автомате, словно его ноги сами помнили нужные тропы. Мог ли он погибнуть при этом эксперименте? Действительно ли Виго был скрыт от всевидящей Сущности? И станет ли его жертва их билетом на волю? Слишком много вопросов и слишком мало времени.

Следующим утром Эван проснулся от странной беспокойной дремоты. Он почти не спал и всё думал о том, во что ввязался. И во что втянул остальных. Что наобещал им.

Он вспомнил, что обещал помочь Филу открыть свою автомастерскую, Макс же хотел продолжать вести хозяйство на своей ферме вместе с Клодетт, Салли — помогать больным детям, Лиза просто желала вернуться в свою родную деревню и продолжить учёбу, Анна скучала по настоящему лесу, по морозным зимним денькам, когда снег сиял серебром, а ясное голубое небо казалось бесконечным, Бубба, если Эван правильно понял, очень хотел вновь воссоединиться со своей семьёй, Рин жаждала обрести спокойствие, уехать прочь из фамильного поместья и больше никогда не вспоминать о нём, а Майклу… Майклу он обещал _жизнь_. Настоящую, со своими радостями и горестями, свободную, полную путешествий и новых открытий, с работой и отдыхом, с домашними заботами, с рассветами и закатами, со звёздным небом и тёплым ветром, с запахом полевых цветов и шумом морского прибоя… Жизнь в ярких лучах солнца. _Вместе_.

Эван не мог подвести всех этих людей. Они надеялись на него, не так ли? И эта ответственность была тяжёлой ношей.

После завтрака он быстро удалился из дома — хотелось подышать свежим воздухом.

— Эй, Эван! — вдруг кто-то окрикнул его сзади. — Постой!

Макс засеменил за ним, и Макмиллан остановился подождать друга.

— Ты был каким-то задумчивым всё утро, почти ничего не съел, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил подошедший Томпсон.

Заморосил холодный дождь, а порывы ветра заставляли мелкие капли с силой разбиваться о кожу.

— Честно говоря, я не уверен, стоило ли соглашаться на этот эксперимент, — признался Эван. Он рассказал ему о сделке ещё вчера.

— Док же будет присутствовать там, он тебя в обиду не даст! — оптимистично ответил Макс. — И потом, мы так долго пытались найти Виго, и тут ты наконец попадёшь в его лабораторию, узнаешь всё…

— Возможно, ты прав, и мне не о чем беспокоиться, — Эван задумался. — Это оправданный риск.

Они дошли до границы поместья и уселись на бревно напротив лагеря выживших. Из-за чёрных лап Сущности, как и всегда, мелькал неугасимый костёр. Слышались голоса, чей-то смех.

— Когда мы выберемся… Хотел бы ты вернуть всё как прежде? Чтобы твой отец снова был жив? — после паузы осторожно спросил Томпсон.

— С ума сошёл? Если вместо невесты я приведу в дом парня, отец убьёт меня на месте. И его тоже. Я больше не хочу жить под отцовским гнётом. Будь он проклят, — с силой выдохнул Эван. Эти слова тяжело дались ему — горькая правда, которая отравляла его сердце долгие годы.

— Прости… — тихо ответил Макс.

— Тебе не за что извиняться. Разве хотел бы ты, чтобы и твои старики вернулись? Сущность искалечила нас всех, но она показала нам новую, другую жизнь. Свела нас вместе, объединила. Быть может, я даже _благодарен_ Ей…

— Всё так, Эван, не знаю, кем бы я стал без вас, без Клодетт. Я умру за неё, если понадобится! — решительно произнёс Макс.

— Ну-ну, мы выберемся, и всё будет хорошо! Никому больше не нужно будет умирать, — Эван с улыбкой сжал плечо друга, взглянув ему в глаза, и поднялся с бревна. Кажется, Сущность звала его на испытание.

Он успел дойти до дома и спешно собраться: взял свой любимый вместительный заштопанный мешок для капканов и бутылку смолы для маскировки ловушек. Вскоре тёмный туман обволок его.

Первым делом Охотник услышал механический скрип машины-предсказателя и приятную музыку. Он прошёл по цирку, привычно потрепав Мориса за ухом, и разместил капкан в вагончике Клоуна. В детстве Эван обожал карнавалы, но этот… Выглядел жутко.

Яркие палатки и весёлые аттракционы, воссозданные Сущностью, внушали чувство страха, ожидание подвоха. Поблёкшие плакаты артистов с пустыми глазами ужасали. Даже бедняга Морис казался смертельно больным и измученным. Это место могло быть привлекательным, но только не в этом мире.

После расстановки ловушек Траппер направился в часовню, но было уже поздно — генератор в ней завели перед самым его носом. Дэвид и Дуайт. Завидев их вместе, Охотник нахмурился: в момент он понял, что уже потерял одну из жертв, потому что Кинг никогда не позволял убить Дуайта, пока был жив сам, пока мог защищать его. Ни на одном их совместном испытании Трапперу не удавалось принести Фэйрфилда в жертву.

Поэтому он сразу решил погнаться за Дэвидом, но бросил, как только услышал, что были заведены ещё два генератора. За ними рухнул проклятый тотем. Так что убийца отправился проверить генератор в лачуге и обнаружил там Билла. Испытание становилось всё сложнее. Спустя некоторое время он обманом сумел загнать деда в одну из ловушек неподалёку и наконец повесить его на крюк. Это позволило Охотнику сильно откатить прогресс одного из генераторов, близ которого он обнаружил… Лори. Только не это.

Казалось, Сущность насмехалась над ним, превращая обычное испытание в его _личное испытание_ , в сущую пытку. Траппер, стиснув зубы, погнался за девушкой. Он вслушивался в шёпот Сущности, пытаясь подавить свою личность, свои мысли, свои чувства. Сейчас нельзя было злить Её, только не тогда, когда они подобрались к свободе так близко.

Как только он повесил Лори, то принялся искать остальных. Позволил кровожадной ярости охватить себя. _Как раньше_. Вскоре Траппер поймал Дэвида, за ним Билла. Дуайт чинил генераторы в одиночку. И этого было достаточно для победы. Победы выживших.

Едва прозвучал гудок подачи питания на ворота, Охотник предпринял последнюю попытку поймать кого-то ещё — ему нужно было ещё одно повешение, чтобы Сущность заблокировала выжившим выходы. Он знал, что они будут пытаться спасти своего товарища из последних сил — это и послужит гибелью для всех.

В конце концов Траппер обнаружил раненую Лори в вагончике Клоуна, где, по-видимому, она пыталась найти аптечку. Он кинулся в погоню. Один удар, он был всего в одном ударе от победы. Досок оставалось не так много, но девушка стремительно приближалась к воротам. Вдруг на её защиту выскочил Кинг, и Охотник ударил его скорее от неожиданности, нежели намеренно. Он быстро вытер свой тесак и совершил ещё один точный удар. Оставить лучшее напоследок? Что ж, Лори упала почти у самого выхода. Траппер поднял её и обернулся: друзья Строуд знали, что этот крюк был для неё последним. И потому сбежали.

Всё было кончено. Убийца нёс девушку сперва полный решимости, он мог бы принести хотя бы одну жертву, но в его груди опять что-то ёкнуло. Он не мог позволить себе так поступить с Лори. Дотащив её до часовни, Траппер ослабил хватку, и девушка сумела вырваться. Где-то поблизости слышался монотонный гул люка.

Эван поднял взгляд к высокому потолочному своду церкви. Сквозь дыру в стене, пробитую огромным колоколом, виднелась серебряная луна. Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза, бросив тесак на землю. Пытался заглушить Сущность у себя в голове. Он опять подвёл Её, опять не стал убивать Лори. Она сбежала в люк, и Эван ясно осознал, что теперь Лори и его семья тоже.

В следующий миг чёрная лапа Сущности пронзила его, и Макмиллан очутился в Её Храме. Скованный мощными цепями, он был не в силах увернуться от ударов. Сущность медленно протыкала его огромными металлическими крючьями насквозь. Снова. _Как раньше_. Обжигала кожу огнём, проклинала: «предатель, предатель». Беспощадно дробила его кости, а потом исцеляла, чтобы сломать их по-иному.

Эван тяжело дышал, сплёвывая кровь, голова кружилась от невыносимой боли. Когда Сущность воткнула в его спину очередной заострённый металлический стержень, он отключился.

В ушах шумело. Казалось, что где-то поблизости выл ветер. Эван поднялся с каменного пола и огляделся. Он всё ещё был в Храме, но уже не прикованный к потолку. Где же Сущность? Должно быть, всё это ему мерещилось. Макмиллан прошёл по пустому коридору, обрамлённому огромными колоннами с обеих сторон. Здесь было мрачно и очень сыро. Серый камень тут и там покрылся мхом и разноцветным лишайником. Трещины заполонила чёрная плесень.

Эван вышел в небольшой зал, откуда, как ему казалось, сквозило холодом. Его всё ещё мутило, из ран струилась кровь, но какая-то неведомая сила влекла его идти дальше. Быть может, он уже и вовсе умер.

Наконец, Макмиллан с трудом отворил тяжёлую деревянную дверь в маленькую комнатушку, похожую на келью. Откуда-то доносились странные звуки. Тут было очень холодно, канделябры для свечей покрылись игольчатым белым инеем.

Эван пригнулся, едва не ударившись головой о низкий потолок, и решился войти, но тут же остановился, толком не успев осмотреться, как вдруг его внимание что-то привлекло. Он развернулся и замер. Перед ним сиял золотом огромный портал с неровными краями, из которого летел снег. Настоящий. По ту сторону виднелся заснеженный лес, сугробы переливались в лучах солнца. Вмиг дверь в келью захлопнулась и поднялся сильный ветер. Разум пронзил нечеловеческий крик, чудовищный и оглушительный. Эван пал на колени и ощутил, как всё его тело разорвало.

Он открыл глаза и обнаружил себя лежащим на холодной земле; невдалеке виднелся его дом, окна мерцали тёплым светом. Макмиллан собрался с силами, чтобы подняться, мышцы сводило из-за застрявших в них крюков. Голова раскалывалась от мигрени, ему думалось, что он забыл что-то важное.

Спустя некоторое время Эван с трудом доковылял до поместья и упал на крыльце. Казалось, крови вокруг было больше, чем осталось в его теле.

***

Эван глубоко вдохнул и пришёл в себя. Первое, что он почувствовал, был резкий запах каких-то лекарств. Макмиллан не без усилий разлепил веки и разглядел, как рядом суетился доктор Картер. Они были в Институте Лэри.

— Что происходит? — еле слышно хрипло спросил Эван.

— Ба, кто вернулся! — огласил Герман на всю комнату. — Этот вопрос я хотел задать тебе. Но, как мне уже рассказали, ты не поладил с нашей Главной.

Вспышки боли и какие-то обрывки воспоминаний вдруг поразили Эвана, он зажмурился и стал задыхаться. Он забыл что-то… Что-то очень важное… Нужно было скорее выбираться отсюда.

— Пусти меня! — Эван задёргался, чувствуя на себе разные провода и трубочки, которые так любил Картер.

— Тихо! — внезапно грозно рыкнул доктор и придавил его к кровати. Он набрал что-то в шприц и стал медленно вводить это в его вену, приостановив капельницу. — Ты тяжело ранен. Тебе нужен отдых.

— Я должен… — Макмиллан дёрнулся в последний раз и ощутил, как все его мышцы расслаблялись, силы покидали его.

— Сладких снов, — последнее, что он увидел, была улыбка Картера.

_Он куда-то шёл, выла снежная вьюга… Было так холодно… Разве сейчас была зима?.. Лучи солнца пробивались меж тёмных стволов деревьев… Разве в этих местах бывала такая зима?.. Ледяной ветер мешал дышать… И вдруг он стих. Пахло сыростью._

Эван проснулся под монотонный писк кардиографа. Он немного пошевелился и почувствовал, как сердце начало скорее качать кровь, но тело всё ещё ощущалось аморфным, ватным. Голова жутко болела, и ему казалось, что он проспал вечность.

— Я вытащил из тебя в общей сложности одиннадцать крюков и четыре металлических палки, — вдруг откуда-то послышался знакомый голос.

Эван снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, восстановить воспоминания, но его начинало тошнить.

— Ты рассказал много интересного, пока находился под действием моих медикаментов, — голос слышался всё ближе. — Хочешь сбежать отсюда?

Внезапно память вернулась, Макмиллан дёрнулся, и его пронзила резкая боль, будто его череп проткнули насквозь, Эван вмиг обессиленно упал обратно на подушку и попытался перевернуться на бок, страдальчески скорчившись.

— Тише, не стоит так переживать, иначе всё наше лечение пойдёт прахом, — успокаивающе проговорил Картер, набирая в шприц очередную бесцветную жидкость.

— Ты со мной… Или против меня?.. — наконец, Эван сумел выговорить то, что хотел. Во рту пересохло, очень хотелось пить.

— Я не собираюсь тебе помогать, — холодно проговорил доктор, тщательно выверяя дозу в шприце. — Но и мешать тоже не буду. Скажем, пусть это будет ещё один эксперимент: мне интересно, что у тебя получится.

— Ты уже мне помогаешь… — Эван наблюдал, как тонкая игла погружалась в его вену. Через несколько секунд ему показалось, что он перестал чувствовать эту руку. — Что ты мне вводишь?

— Это морфий, чтобы облегчить боль, — спокойно ответил Картер.

— А как же эксперимент Виго? Всё в силе? — Макмиллан несколько раз сжал кулак, пытаясь вернуть чувствительность и разогнать кровь.

— Конечно. Но ещё не время. Всё будет, как только придёт время, а пока отдыхай, — док улыбнулся и вышел из палаты.

Боль действительно стихала, и Эван закрыл глаза и расслабился, он ещё никогда прежде не ощущал себя таким беспомощным и жалким. Он бы заплакал, если бы помнил как.

Вскоре приятный сон унёс все мысли.

***

Через несколько дней док разрешил Макмиллану вернуться домой, и Эван был чертовски этому рад. Он и не подозревал, что станет скучать по своему дому, по ребятам и по Майклу так сильно.

Одинокие ночи, проведённые в неуютной палате Института Лэри под звуки аппаратов, и безумные цветные сны, спровоцированные морфием, не приносили никакого облегчения.

Однако восстановление шло довольно быстро — должно быть, не без помощи чар Сущности. Возможно, Она знала о предстоящем эксперименте, возможно, Виго работал на Неё с самого начала.

Макмиллану же не давало покоя что-то иное, что-то позабытое, но очень важное. Каждый день он силился вспомнить, восстановить в памяти все события после того злополучного испытания: он вновь переживал в мыслях те пытки, ощущая всеобъемлющую боль почти реально, но всё было тщетно. Всемогущая Сущность что-то скрыла от него, и он ничего не мог противопоставить Ей.

— Ну как самочувствие? — поинтересовался Картер, снимая вчерашние бинты со спины Эвана.

— Я в порядке, док, — Макмиллан зажмурился на мгновение, почувствовав холодный антисептик на почти затянувшихся ранах. — Не утруждай себя лишней работой, это могла бы сделать и Салли.

— Я провёл сложную операцию и хочу убедиться лично, что всё заживает нормально, — просто ответил Герман. — Сущность слаба, но это Она исцеляет тебя. Что-то подпитывает Её.

Эван тихо хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. Должно быть, тварь питалась его надеждами. Только бы они не оказались напрасными.

Закончив с перевязкой, Картер вытащил уже знакомый Эвану пузырёк с морфием и шприц.

— Нет, постой! — Эван всполошился. — Не надо больше. Раны уже не болят.

Макмиллан солгал. Конечно, они болели, швы зудели под одеждой, а на бинтах он всё ещё порою видел кровь. И, о, как ему нравились сны, какими прекрасными они были: безмятежными и волшебными, как в детстве. Но так больше не могло продолжаться, Эвану думалось, что он не мог вспомнить что-то важное, в том числе из-за морфия. Делал ли Картер это нарочно? Был ли он в сговоре с Виго, с Сущностью?

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Герман и убрал пузырёк обратно.

Вот так просто? Быть может, Эван зря пытался искать везде двойное дно. Ему вдруг стало стыдно от того, как часто он довольно грубо и с недоверием обращался с Картером.

— Спасибо, — тихо проговорил Эван. — Спасибо за всё, док. Что бы я без тебя делал? Сущность уничтожила бы меня, клянусь, Она хотела меня убить…

— Но не убила. Надо полагать, у Неё на тебя другие планы. А я лишь делаю свою работу, Эван.

— Ну неужели ты хочешь оставаться здесь вечно? Находиться в Её власти до тех пор, пока однажды Она не решит избавиться от тебя, как от сломанной игрушки? — напористо спросил Макмиллан. Он вновь загорелся страстью вырваться на свободу, словно дикий зверь, он не мог жить в клетке.

Доктор ничего не отвечал, но Эвану показалось, что тот задумчиво нахмурился.

***

После окончания процедуры они распрощались, и Эван спешно удалился: он жаждал увидеться с Майклом. Безусловно, тот навещал его, пока Макмиллан был не в состоянии покинуть госпиталь, но они не смели проявлять никаких чувств на глазах у других, а оставаться наедине было бы слишком подозрительно. С этим ничего нельзя было сделать — думалось Эвану; ну, а Майкл и без того был скрытным сам по себе. Может, оно и к лучшему, им ни к чему лишние проблемы.

Макмиллан остановился у двери в комнату Майкла и перевёл дух, а затем постучал. Вскоре ему открыли, и Эван, не сдержав эмоциональный порыв, тут же кинулся Майерсу на плечи и крепко обнял, заталкивая их обоих в комнату и пнув дверь ногой.

— Майки… — одним движением он сорвал с него чёртову маску и зарылся в тут же растрепавшиеся светлые локоны, легко целуя шею. — Я так скучал по тебе…

С тех пор, как они познакомились, они никогда не разлучались больше чем на пару дней, а потому Эван и представить не мог, что прикипит к кому-то так сильно. Раньше он мог неделями слоняться в полном одиночестве, ему никто не был нужен. Но теперь он желал бы никогда не выпускать Майкла из своих объятий.

Наконец, Эван всё же ослабил хватку и, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Майерса, заправил выбившуюся прядь ему за ухо, как вдруг заметил, что его небесного цвета глаза были полны слёз.

— Майки… — Эван осторожно вытер скатившуюся слезинку, мягко проведя подушечкой пальца по его шраму под левым глазом.

— Я думал, что Она убьёт тебя, — дрожащим голосом проговорил Майкл, кусая губы. — Я думал, что потеряю тебя… Когда нашёл твоё окровавленное тело на крыльце…

— Прости, — Макмиллан понурил голову. — Ты же знаешь, мы не ладим с паучихой, но я Ей так просто не дамся, — он виновато улыбнулся краешком губ и попытался заглянуть Майклу в глаза, не переставая поглаживать, чтобы успокоить. — Теперь я рядом.

— Мне пришлось… Мне пришлось позвать на помощь, чтобы спасти тебя… — едва слышно продолжил Майкл, всё время сбиваясь. — Они видели меня… Макс, Салли, Фил… Доктор Картер.

— Видели? — у Эвана внутри всё сжалось, он вдруг осознал, какой же стресс пришлось пережить Майклу. — Прости меня, прости!.. Я же хотел как лучше!

— За что Она терзает тебя? Нельзя чтобы это повторилось, ты слышишь? Нам нельзя так рисковать понапрасну, я не могу… — Майкл поджал губы, не в силах продолжить.

— Этого больше не повториться, Майки, я обещаю, — Эван не мог рассказать ему истинную причину, от этого всё стало бы только хуже.

— Я не могу потерять тебя… — наконец, выговорил Майкл и опустил взгляд.

— Не потеряешь, я говорил тебе это ещё давно и говорю снова. Мы все выберемся в целости и сохранности, — Эван прижал его ближе, нежно целуя мокрые щёки.

До этой минуты он ощущал настоящий катарсис: готовность пожертвовать собой, чтобы искупить всё то, что он успел натворить. Он много думал об этом, пока лежал в госпитале. Думал, что его жалкая жизнь ничего не стоила по сравнению с теми, кого он мог спасти. Однако теперь он понял, что никогда не простит себе, если своей гибелью уничтожит и жизнь Майкла.

Так что-либо не погибал никто, либо они погибнут _вместе_.

— Я всегда буду с тобой, — прошептал Эван, слушая размеренное дыхание рядом и не смея разжимать объятий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 4 февраля 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8918927/23104050#part_content


	6. Место под солнцем

— Так-так, осторожней здесь… Почти пришли, — Эван вёл Майкла с повязкой на глазах за обе руки, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы ненароком не споткнуться вместе с ним.

— Куда мы идём? — в который раз интересовался Майерс, не переставая улыбаться.

— Сейчас всё узнаешь, — они остановились, и Эван медленно стянул с его лица чёрную ткань.

Они стояли посреди большого сталелитейного цеха, принадлежащего Макмиллану.

— Завод? — удивлённо спросил Майкл.

— Помнишь, я обещал тебе, что однажды свожу сюда? Так вот… — Эван немного волновался, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Если я правильно подсчитал даты, то примерно сегодня у тебя день рождения! И поэтому я приготовил тебе подарок.

— Боже, Эван, ты серьёзно?.. — Майкл смущённо улыбался, не переставая рассматривать огромное здание с высоким потолком. Оно выглядело несколько иначе вне испытаний.

— Абсолютно! Я знаю, что мы не стареем здесь, но всё же… Я сделал кое-что специально для тебя, пошли поднимемся в офис.

Почти у самого потолка цеха разместился небольшой кабинет для наблюдения за рабочими. Раньше Эван частенько засиживался в нём, по поручению отца перепроверяя и подписывая гроссбухи. Работа была крайне скучной и утомительной, поэтому украдкой от отца он включал старенький радиоприёмник, и под энергичные звуки рок-н-ролла работалось веселей. Особенно ему нравился тогда только набиравший популярность Элвис Пресли.

В мире же Сущности вместо музыки по радио слышался лишь белый шум. И Эван скучал по песням Элвиса.

— Не стоило тратить силы на это ради меня, тебе же нужно скорее восстанавливаться, — с досадой вдруг проговорил Майкл, как только они прошли в офис.

— Не переживай, я уже в полном порядке, док даже снял швы, — отмахнулся Макмиллан и полез в ящик письменного стола. — А теперь снова закрой глаза и протяни мне свои ладони.

— Ну… Хорошо, — Майерс вновь по-детски заулыбался в предвкушении, как вдруг немного вздрогнул, видимо, почувствовав у себя в руках что-то холодное.

— Открывай! — радостно скомандовал Эван. — Я сделал его специально для тебя!

Майкл распахнул глаза, и Эван завороженно наблюдал за тем, как тот обнаружил у себя в руках новенький охотничий нож с красивой резной рукояткой и причудливым рисунком на закалённой стали клинка.

— Нравится? — Эван не переставал счастливо улыбаться. — Рукоять из рога лося, должна быть прочной.

Некоторое время Майкл вертел нож в руках, не в силах оторваться от аккуратной ручной работы, и, рассматривая детали резьбы, он вдруг заметил небольшую надпись: «для М.М. от Э.М.».

Эван сразу понял, на что именно так уставился Майкл, и его сердце сжалось от волнения.

— Спасибо тебе большое, мне очень нравится! Это самый красивый нож из всех, что я когда-либо видел, — наконец резюмировал Майкл, и Эван вздохнул.

Он был зачарован тем, как блестели глаза напротив, и он мог бы смотреть в них вечно: они напоминали ему светлое ясное утреннее небо. И Макмиллан подался вперёд, увлекая Майкла в нежный поцелуй.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал ему в губы, оторвавшись лишь на мгновение, чтобы продолжить с новой силой. — И всегда буду любить.

— И я тебя люблю, — Эван чувствовал его улыбку на своих губах.

Он закрыл глаза, вдыхая родной карамельно-сладкий аромат, всё время сопровождавший Майкла, и обнял его крепче, прижимая к офисной стене и не разрывая поцелуй.

Эван представлял, как они выберутся из этой чёртовой дыры, и он снова будет сидеть в этом офисе и подписывать гроссбухи. Из радио будет доноситься томный голос Элвиса. Первые утренние лучи солнца огромными золотыми полосами начнут заливать цех, в котором уже вовсю кипит работа. А Майкл, как обычно, неожиданно подойдёт к нему сзади, чтобы отвлечь от скучных документов, и рассказать что-нибудь забавное.

Вот это будет _жизнь_.

Макмиллан всё же разорвал поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться немного.

— Как думаешь, удастся ли мне взять его с собой на испытание? — внезапно спросил Майкл, продолжая вертеть в руках свой подарок.

— Возможно. Попробуй? Мой кухонный нож ты однажды уже унёс, — рассмеялся Эван, вспомнив тот случай.

Майкл засмеялся следом.

Они вернулись домой уже затемно. В поместье было тихо, кажется, все спали. Бесшумно поднявшись на второй этаж, Эван затащил Майкла в свою комнату, прижав к стене сразу, как только закрылась дверь. Он не мог остановиться, покрывая его шею влажными поцелуями и иногда прикусывая. Вскоре Майкл перехватил инициативу, столкнув Макмиллана в кресло, и по-хозяйски уселся ему на колени. Он тёрся о его бёдра, тяжело дыша и нетерпеливо расстёгивая его рубашку. И как только грудь Эвана оказалась оголена, Майкл мягко провёл пальцами по двум огромным шрамам, пересекавшим её наискосок. А затем вдруг достал нож.

Эван с удивлением наблюдал за происходившим, его тело горело от возбуждения.

— Страшно? — заискивающе спросил Майкл, возведя клинок. Острое лезвие, которое Эван затачивал лично, поблёскивало в тусклом свете туманной луны.

— Нет, — Эван хищно улыбнулся, притягивая Майерса ближе.

В следующий же момент Майкл без предупреждения прикоснулся холодным клинком к коже на груди Эвана, и он немного вздрогнул от неожиданности. А после надавил чуть сильнее, и Макмиллан закусил губу, ощущая, как жалящее лезвие рассекало его кожу. Отчего-то боль не казалась неприятной сейчас. Даже наоборот.

Майкл осторожно углубил разрез, и, как только из раны потекла алая кровь, он тут же принялся жадно слизывать её.

— Ты чёртов маньяк, — усмехнулся Эван, откинул голову и зажмурился, испытывая странную смесь боли и наслаждения. Он чувствовал, как стояк Майкла упирался ему в живот.

Майкл придвинулся ещё немного, чтобы добраться до губ Эвана и впиться в них поцелуем. Эван ощутил металлический привкус собственной крови. Внезапно Майкл отпрянул и сделал ещё один надрез на его груди, тут же зализывая свежую рану. А за ним ещё один. Он стал сильнее тереться о бёдра Макмиллана и несдержанно постанывать.

— Собираешься кончить прямо в штаны? — Эван немного вскинул бёдра, усаживая Майкла чуть по-иному. — Вперёд.

Он с силой сжал мощные напряжённые ягодицы Майерса, и тот вновь прильнул к нему в поцелуе, рвано дыша и двигаясь всё быстрее. Майкл порывисто крепко обнял его, не выпуская из рук нож: лезвие было у самой шеи Эвана. Он тёрся всё жёстче, хныча почти жалобно.

Внезапно Эван перехватил его руку с ножом и наклонил голову вбок, выставляя шею, а затем сам надавил на лезвие, чтобы сделать разрез, как бы рукой Майкла. И Майерс тут же припал к ране, высасывая кровь. Он обхватил Эвана за шею пальцами и резко двинулся ещё пару раз, прежде чем Макмиллан ощутил пульсацию и растекавшееся влажное пятно на его штанах.

***

Наутро Эван проснулся в приятной истоме, но быстро понял, что отчего-то не чувствует своей правой руки. Он открыл глаза, прогоняя сон, и увидел, что на ней спал Майкл. Эван осторожно вытащил руку из-под него, и Майерс недовольно заворочался во сне.

— Я рядом, спи, — прошептал Эван, легко поглаживая его по спутавшимся волосам.

Покидать постель не хотелось совершенно, однако деваться было некуда. Время поджимало.

Макмиллан бесшумно, насколько это было возможно, вылез из-под одеяла, перебрался через Майкла, чуть не свалившись прямо на него, и, наконец, ступил на холодный пол. За окном было туманно и хмуро, кажется, накрапывал мелкий дождь. Эван подошёл к зеркалу и осмотрел себя: от вчерашних ран не осталось и следа, на груди были только привычные шрамы от лап Сущности. Выходит, Она всё же исцеляла его — и довольно быстро. Что-то тут было не так.

После завтрака Эван сразу же отправился в свой кабинет, чтобы составить вопросы для Виго. Он боялся, что будет не в состоянии задать их лично. Запомнить бы только, где находилась его лаборатория.

Вдруг в дверь постучали.

— Войдите! — ответил Макмиллан, откладывая листок с вопросами.

— Доброе утро! — в дверях показалась высокая фигура Картера. Он вошёл в кабинет, как всегда, улыбаясь. — Время пришло, Эван. Как твои раны?

Эван опешил и напрягся на мгновение, вспомнив о вчерашнем, но быстро понял, что речь шла о других ранах. Всё одно — и те, и другие уже затянулись.

— Утра, — Макмиллан улыбнулся в ответ, вставая из-за стола. — Я в полном порядке, док.

— Это хорошо, я ещё осмотрю тебя позже, — вдруг Герман посерьёзнел. — Как стемнеет, приходи в Институт: мне надо будет немного подготовить тебя, прежде чем мы направимся к Виго.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — просто ответил Эван, проглотив нараставшую злобу. Он сам поставил себя в такое невыгодное положение, сам согласился со всеми условиями, и теперь махать кулаками было уже поздно. Может быть, именно этого Сущность и добивалась.

— До встречи, — доктор улыбнулся на прощание и закрыл за собой дверь.

Эван уселся обратно за стол и попытался собраться с мыслями: вопросы, вопросы… Откуда появилась Сущность? Как можно уничтожить Её? Насколько Она могущественна? Есть ли подобные Ей? Какие ещё люди здесь есть? Как попасть в Храм Сущности? Известны ли следующие Её жертвы?

Вопросов было слишком много… Макмиллан надеялся получить ответы хотя бы на какую-то их часть.

Он просидел в кабинете очень долго, без конца переписывая, зачёркивая и заново формулируя свои вопросы — это было похоже на безумие. В конце концов, Эван вышел из душного помещения на улицу, голова гудела, но холодный воздух приятно освежал.

За обедом он пытался казаться спокойным, пока Аманда рассказывала о своём испытании: там всё было по-старому, всё шло своим чередом. Фредди, как обычно, травил непристойные шутки, над которыми смеялся разве что Кенни. Эта троица вызывала больше всего отвращения у Эвана. Но он старался ради остальных — всех остальных он мог с уверенностью назвать своей семьёй или, по крайней мере, друзьями. И он хотел бы спасти их. Лишь горящая надежда на спасение его и поддерживала. И Майкл.

Эван встал из-за стола, привычно накладывая ещё одну порцию еды, чтобы отнести её Майерсу.

— Передай своему молчаливому дружку, чтобы в следующий раз спустил свою задницу сюда сам, наконец! — вдруг выкрикнул уже раззадорившийся Фредди, усмехнувшись.

Макмиллан остановился и медленно развернулся обратно к столу.

— А тебе какое дело до его задницы? — спросил Эван грозно, уже сжимая кулаки. Он был не прочь выпустить пар, если придётся. Всё же накопившийся стресс давал о себе знать.

— Ну тише, успокойтесь! — вдруг вмешалась Салли, не позволяя конфликту раздуться. — Как дети, ей-богу!

Эван вздохнул и продолжил накладывать еду. Он хотел бы, чтобы такие, как Крюгер, никогда не выбирались из этого ада, где им самое место.

Через пару невыносимых минут тишины он всё же поднялся по лестнице, ощущая на себе взгляды оставшихся в столовой. Сожительствовать со всеми этими психами становилось всё сложнее. Или ему казалось, что сложнее.

— Майки, я принёс обед, — Эван вошёл в комнату Майерса без стука, словно бы он заходил в свою комнату.

— Спасибо, — Майкл поднял на него взгляд, оторвавшись от деревянного бруска, из которого он пытался что-то вырезать. Весь пол был усыпан стружками.

— Спустился бы в мою мастерскую, что ты тут устроил, — немного строго произнёс Макмиллан, скидывая стружки со стола, чтобы поставить тарелку.

— Ты в порядке? — вдруг обеспокоенно спросил Майкл, подойдя ближе.

Он медленно расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки Эвана, точно боясь спугнуть, и аккуратно провёл пальцами по его груди, ощупывая привычный рельеф шрамов.

— Прости… Просто немного нервничаю перед сегодняшним экспериментом, — тихо ответил Эван.

— Я тоже. Но я верю, что всё будет хорошо, ты же мне сам говорил, ведь так? — вдруг как-то наивно произнёс Майерс. — Ты справишься, и не такое выдерживал. Ты сильный.

Макмиллан опешил, и все слова застряли в горле. Заслуживал ли он такой любви, такого счастья?

— Спасибо… Я буду сильным ради тебя, Майки, — Эван осторожно перехватил его ладони и поднёс к своим губам. Кожа Майерса была такой нежной, и он целовал его пальцы, не отрывая взгляда от его прекрасных небесных глаз.

Совсем скоро они выберутся, и он увидит, как в них отразится сияние первого рассвета.

***

Как только невидимое бледное пятно, заменявшее солнце, окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, а полная луна стала тускло проблёскивать желтоватым опалом сквозь тёмно-серую вату облаков, Эван выдвинулся в путь.

Он распрощался со всеми своими друзьями, словно видел их в последний раз, и крепко поцеловал Майкла. Перепроверив листок с вопросами для Виго, Эван аккуратно сложил его и убрал в нагрудный карман, чтобы точно не забыть. Благодаря поддержке его новой семьи, он наконец готов был перейти Рубикон. Он больше не боялся.

По прибытии в Институт доктор Картер сразу же встретил его и повёл в центральный зал, после чего усадил в то же кресло, в котором Макмиллан не так давно видел умиравшего подопытного. Его чуть передёрнуло от внезапных воспоминаний.

— Что ты собираешься делать, док? — недоумённо спросил Эван, когда тот начал фиксировать его конечности ремнями. — Разве мы не должны идти в лабораторию Виго?

— Идти? — усмехнулся Картер. — Ох, Эван, как же мало ты знаешь. Ты думаешь, этот лес — это всё, что способна создать Сущность?

— О чём ты говоришь? — Макмиллан напрягся, пытаясь подавить раздражение.

— Скажем, лаборатория Виго находится не здесь. Не в этом измерении. Но это не значит, что измерения не связаны между собой. Поэтому я и сказал, что есть только один способ попасть в неё, — спокойным тоном проговорил Герман, туго затягивая ремни. — Виго сам откроет нам путь, когда я подготовлю тебя. А теперь лучше расслабься, и больно не будет.

В последний момент Эван успел оставшейся свободной рукой указать на свой нагрудный карман, прежде чем Картер зафиксировал и её, а после потянулся к его вене с очередным шприцем.

— Подожди! Там листок с вопросами… Для Виго. Пожалуйста, он должен прочесть их! — проговорил Макмиллан, уже ощущая покалывание в руке от введённого препарата.

— Не беспокойся, Эван. Всё будет… — Эван не в силах был больше держать глаза открытыми. — Спи…

Где-то слышался знакомый звук работы генератора. Густой приторный запах забивал ноздри и вызывал тошноту. Какие-то разговоры… Всё ощущалось так странно, так отдалённо, будто Эван находился под толщей воды. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог говорить, и даже дышать было тяжело.

— Ему будет больно, если не ввести морфий…

— Это не имеет значения… Мне нужен чистый результат…

Макмиллан не мог вспомнить, чьи это голоса. И о чём они говорили. Что значили все эти слова. Вскоре он почувствовал, будто что-то раскалённое разлилось по его жилам, и вновь отключился.

Спустя некоторое время Эван открыл глаза и обнаружил себя прикованным к кирпичной стене небольшого полуразрушенного здания. Он огляделся вокруг, но в лаборатории было пусто: на предметном столике неподалёку от него лежали различные хирургические инструменты, перепачканные кровью. Рядом монотонно гудел генератор. Прямо напротив него в тисках был зажат его любимый тесак.

Всё выглядело так, будто Виго хотел, чтобы Макмиллан сбежал. Но как? Его руки были разведены в стороны и крепко скованы мощными металлическими цепями. Эван начал с усилием рваться вперёд, надеясь, что ему удастся разорвать цепь. Как вдруг что-то за его спиной стало щёлкать, будто маленький механизм с шестернёй, и в следующий же момент Эван ощутил, как в его мышцы впилась острая игла, впрыснувшая что-то густое, что причиняло невообразимую боль. Он задёргался ещё пуще, словно пытаясь уйти от укола, однако это было невозможно, и ярко-оранжевая сыворотка начала сочиться прямо через его кожу, вспарывать старые раны и разрывать шрамы.

Макмиллан ощутил невероятный прилив сил, вызванный острой болью, и снова дёрнулся вперёд, неожиданно для себя освободившись: он не просто разорвал цепь, он разрушил всю кирпичную кладку, удерживавшую оковы. Схватив свой тесак, Эван тотчас вышел наружу и увидел, что огромная полная луна, освещавшая лес, сияла золотисто-оранжевым. Он почувствовал, как в нём закипали ярость и жажда крови.

Убийца не осознал, как чёрный туман перенёс его на испытание. Его глаза застилала алая пелена, и Охотник не разбирал, кого калечил своим новым модифицированным тесаком. Он впервые слышал голос Сущности так явственно: наконец, этот голос не шептал, а взывал к нему, подначивал его быть жёстче — и он слушался.

Траппер расставил капканы по наитию, потому как не мог вспомнить ни одной своей тактики, какие-то люди всё время суетились вокруг него, но он не помнил их имён. Он действовал решительно и непредсказуемо, бил со всей силы и никого не подпускал к пойманной добыче. Он ощущал себя не больше, чем голодным хищником.

Первой он растерзал какую-то азиатку, что пыталась завести генератор прямо перед его носом. Он быстро повалил девушку на землю, упиваясь её писклявым плачем, и наступил на неё, ощущая хруст костей под своей ногой, а после с размаху всадил тесак ей в череп. Она и раньше его раздражала. Затем в его капкан попался парень с уставшим видом, будто не спавший несколько суток. Охотник быстро расправился и с ним. Но этого было мало. Он знал, что где-то поблизости рыскали ещё двое зайчат, и он жаждал найти их всех.

Так что вскоре он направился на звук заведённого генератора в поисках предпоследней жертвы. Ею оказался темнокожий парень в светлом плаще, который прежде сам снял с себя с крюка. И это чертовски разозлило убийцу. Пойманной добыче запрещено было сбегать. Траппер ощущал, как его мышцы сводило от боли и распиравшей сыворотки, что жгла, точно огнём. Он стиснул зубы, позволяя гневу разлиться по его венам и наполнить его новой силой. Убийца поддался наваждению и опомнился, лишь когда уже раздирал плоть парня, лежавшего неподвижно, на куски, небрежно разрывая мясо.

Оставался последний зайчик. Охотник выдвинулся к центру рощи и взобрался на гору, внимательно озирая туманный лес, сырой и холодный, насквозь промокший от бесконечного дождя. Вдруг он заметил шевеление травы и моментально кинулся в атаку, переполняемый всепоглощающей яростью и слепым бешенством. Он хотел уничтожить последнего с особой жестокостью. Никто не должен был выбраться.

Идя по следу, словно адская гончая, Траппер очень скоро обнаружил худощавую блондинку в голубой рубашке. Он зажал её в сарае, со всех сторон обставленном капканами, и усмехнулся, когда понял, что больше она не сбежит. И ему захотелось поиграться.

Охотник махнул тесаком, делая вид, словно отпускает свою добычу, и девушка бросилась было бежать, но моментально попалась в ближайший капкан под окном. Он подошёл к ней и опустился на колено, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть в её испуганные глаза, полные слёз. Он так хотел насладиться своей победой.

Как вдруг блондинка внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза в ответ и положила мягкую ладонь на его плечо, нарывавшее от золотистой сыворотки и огромных металлических шипов.

— Эван… Что с тобой… — негромко произнесла она.

Убийца нахмурился, не понимая такой дерзости. Он поднялся с земли и замахнулся тесаком над беспомощной девушкой. И, вкладывая в удар весь свой ненасытный гнев, резко вонзил острое лезвие в деревянный оконный проём рядом с ней.

В следующее же мгновение блондинка высвободилась из ловушки и кинулась прочь. Траппер гнался за ней до самого люка, ведомый Сущностью и нечеловеческой силой, что закипала в нём из-за сыворотки. Он действительно готов был убить её. Он хотел этого. Ему было нужно…

И всё же что-то остановило его. Что-то знакомое в её взгляде. И это что-то оказалось сильнее кровожадной Сущности и одурманивавшей сыворотки. Он упал на землю, подставляя лицо холодным каплям дождя. Его руки были в крови, а из вскрывшихся ран сочилась золотистая жидкость, пахнувшая тошнотворно приторно. Но он задыхался от чёрного тумана, окружившего его.

***

Эван открыл глаза в своей постели и огляделся вокруг, пытаясь прийти в себя: к нему снова была подключена капельница, всё тело неприятно ломило от тупой боли, как после тяжёлой работы, и его ужасно тошнило. В комнате было светло и пусто.

Вдруг дверь отворилась, и кто-то бесшумно вошёл. Эван приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть, и заметил приближавшегося Майкла, тотчас упавшего на колени к его кровати.

— Ты справился, — с тёплой улыбкой произнёс Майерс. — Слышишь? Теперь всё будет хорошо. Я знал, что ты всё выдержишь…

Макмиллан опустился обратно на подушку и закрыл глаза, счастливо улыбаясь. Внезапно в его мыслях стали возникать какие-то неясные обрывки воспоминаний. Неизвестный человек в капюшоне. Бумага. Приторный запах. Боль. Кровь. Чьи-то небесно-голубые глаза. Туман. Эван резко вдохнул и вспомнил, что всё это было ради получения информации от Виго.

— Где моя рубашка? — тут же всполошился он, поднимаясь с постели.

— Что? — не понял Майкл. — Не знаю, доктор Картер раздевал тебя. Ты был весь изранен…

— Чёрт, он всё знает, — Эван одним движением вынул катетер из вены и встал с кровати, хаотично осматривая спальню в поисках своей одежды.

— Знает что? Эван, успокойся, всё в порядке, — Майкл приобнял его за плечи, пытаясь усмирить.

Наконец Макмиллан обнаружил свою одежду аккуратно сложенной и лежавшей на стуле. Он тут же сунул руку в нагрудный карман рубашки и достал оттуда пожелтевший и помятый листок бумаги.

— Здесь все ответы, — пробормотал он, разворачивая лист, а затем внимательно вперился в него взглядом.

В центре листа был изображён неровный овал, а аккурат под ним — крест — словно отметка о пиратском сокровище. Рядом покосившийся влево рукописный текст гласил следующее:

«Эмоции = питание. Новые — в снежной горе. Она — никогда не спит. Одри — смотри на Луну. Время — течёт, как вода. Смерть — не выход. Вход — это выход».

Эван тотчас с силой скомкал листок, чувствуя новый прилив гнева. Всё это было какой-то безумной бессмыслицей. Бредом сумасшедшего, издёвкой.

— Проклятый Виго надул меня! Это что, ответы?! Как это понимать?! — выплюнул Эван и поглядел на спокойное лицо Майкла, стоявшего рядом. — Что за чертовщину он намалевал?

— Я думаю, это своеобразный ребус, который нам нужно расшифровать, — пожал плечами Майерс.

— Как?! — эмоционально выпалил Макмиллан. — Что за снежная гора? Какое ещё текущее время? И кто такая эта Одри?!

— Это я.

***

Спустя всего день общими усилиями удалось разгадать, что изображённым кривым овалом было озеро, находившееся недалеко от поместья всё это время, и, судя по всему, на его дне было что-то важное.

Сущность всегда следила за ними, питалась любыми их эмоциями, и всё это было как-то связано с лунными фазами. За которыми поручено было наблюдать Майклу, потому как в Хэддонфилде было самое ясное небо. И, скорее всего, времени на решение оставшихся загадок у них было до Новолуния.

Так что Эван сидел за своим столом, сверля взглядом письмо Виго, будто пытаясь найти в нём что-то ещё, что-то новое. Откуда Виго владел всей этой информацией, и не значило ли это, что он всё же работал на Сущность? Какова вероятность, что всё это не было ловушкой? Эван закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку стула, тяжело вздохнув. Он не имел права на ошибку.

Вдруг в дверь постучали, и Макмиллан велел войти. Доктор Картер тут же спешно прошёл в кабинет, но на его лице не было привычной улыбки, он выглядел обеспокоенным. Эван занервничал ещё пуще.

— Что-то случилось, док? — с ходу поинтересовался он.

— Я почти закончил последние опыты с гнойной сывороткой. Ты так и не вспомнил ничего конкретного об испытании под её действием? — Картер предусмотрительно достал большой блокнот и приготовился записывать.

— Только обрывки, — пожал плечами Макмиллан. — Я точно помню, что убил всех, кроме кого-то одного. И я не знаю, почему поступил так.

— Ты не убил Лори, — тут же нашёлся доктор. — Я говорил с Максом, он узнал об этом от Клодетт.

— А ты без дела не сидел, — усмехнулся Эван, за улыбкой пытаясь скрыть беспокойство. Так значит, опять Лори?

— Священное увядание подходит к концу, и мне необходимо завершить все исследования. Вот что, — Картер деловито облокотился на стол, придвинувшись ближе, — предлагаю тебе электрошоковую терапию.

— Что?! Ну уж нет, катись к чёрту со своим электричеством, — моментально нахмурился Эван.

— Дослушай! — сердито перебил его доктор. — Это может помочь восстановить память. Я проведу короткий сеанс, всё будет по правилам, никаких последствий!

— Док, я не твой подопытный кролик, — уже спокойнее выговорил Макмиллан.

— Дело не во мне, Эван. Разве не ты больше всех стремишься покинуть это место? Ведь ты забыл какую-то важную информацию, когда вернулся из Храма Сущности, так может, ты уже знаешь все ответы? А я просто помогу тебе их вспомнить, — заискивающе улыбнулся Герман.

— Ты невыносим, Картер, — вздохнул Эван. — Надеюсь, когда мы выберемся, я тебя больше никогда не увижу.

— И я тебя люблю, Эван! Встретимся в Институте! — доктор мгновенно оживился, с безумной улыбкой потрепал Макмиллана по щеке и тут же ретировался из кабинета.

Тем же вечером Эван в очередной раз направился в госпиталь, не сказав никому ни слова. Он надеялся, что всё действительно пройдёт быстро и безболезненно, потому что ему было просто необходимо докопаться до истины любой ценой.

Перед процедурой Картер ввёл ему обезболивающее, но Эван всё равно приготовился к худшему, поскольку ему уже доводилось наблюдать за работой доктора с электрошоковым аппаратом. Конечно, док попросил его расслабиться, а затем вставил ему в зубы резиновый кляп, который никак этому не способствовал. Тем не менее Макмиллан вздохнул и закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях, пока его тело не начало содрогаться от прошивавших его волн электрического тока.

— Ты же заметил, что Сущность больше не наказывает тебя? — вдруг вкрадчиво проговорил Герман в перерыве между разрядами. — Хотя ты продолжаешь перечить Ей.

Эван распахнул глаза, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо доктора, стоявшего поодаль, в тени аппарата.

— Она питается эмоциями, Эван, чувствами, ты понимаешь? Любыми — хорошими или плохими. Твоими чувствами, — продолжил Картер. — Нет смысла прятаться от меня, я давно всё понял. А Она тем более.

После очередного разряда Макмиллан зажмурился, ощутив болезненную судорогу, как вдруг все его мысли перенеслись в прошлое. Он вспомнил то испытание, на котором отпустил Лори осознанно и наперекор зову Сущности. Он вспомнил чудовищные пытки, последовавшие за этим решением. А после — как он шёл по Храму, как обнаружил огромный портал и зимний лес за ним. Запах сырости и плесени. Он вспомнил всё. Ощутил те самые переполнявшие его чувства, о которых говорил Картер — только они и придавали ему сил, чтобы идти вперёд. И, как оказалось, не только ему.

— Она поняла, что есть способ питания проще, чем принуждать тебя убивать, — спокойно произнёс Картер, расстёгивая фиксационные ремни и вытаскивая кляп изо рта Эвана. — Ну что, ты вспомнил что-нибудь?

— Всё, — выдохнул Макмиллан, устало опрокидываясь в кресло и вновь закрывая глаза.

***

Выходит, Храм Сущности всё это время находился прямо у них под носом — на дне озера, мимо которого они ходили каждый день. Свобода была так близко, что Эван уже почти ощущал тепло солнечных лучей на своей коже.

А пока он сидел на ступенях старого дома Майерсов и смотрел на огромный сияющий диск Луны. Майкл лежал у него на коленях.

— Что ты сделаешь первым делом, как только мы выберемся? — негромко спросил Макмиллан, поглаживая Майкла по волосам.

— Эм… — Майкл открыл глаза, задумавшись. — Наверное, я хочу научиться водить машину.

— Я научу тебя, — тут же улыбнулся Эван.

— А ты? Что хочешь сделать ты?

— Удостоверюсь, что мой отец мёртв. Знаешь, мне придётся проделать много разной бумажной работы, оформить…

— Нет-нет, это всё не то, — перебил его Майкл. — Ты говоришь, что тебе нужно сделать, а я спросил о том, чего ты хочешь.

— Тогда, — усмехнулся Эван, — я хочу послушать радио. Да, я включу свой приёмник, как только мы зайдём в дом.

— Уже лучше, — Майерс заулыбался в ответ и поднял руку, легко прикоснувшись к щеке Эвана, заставляя наклониться к нему, чтобы поцеловать.

Макмиллан улыбнулся ему в губы — рядом с ним он уже чувствовал себя дома.

Как только они возвратились на территорию поместья, на опушке возле озера их встретил Макс. Завидев его, Майкл молниеносно отпрянул прочь, отняв свою руку, только что нежно сжимавшую ладонь Эвана, словно бы он обжёгся чем-то горячим.

— Эй, всё в порядке, — успокаивающе прошептал Эван, убирая волосы с лица Майерса, за которыми он пытался спрятаться.

— А вот и вы, ребята! — приветливо гаркнул Томпсон, подходя ближе и крепко пожимая освободившуюся руку Эвана. — Я уж заждался!

— Прости, мы увлеклись фиксированием лунных фаз, — Макмиллан не сдержал смешок. — Как сам?

— Понял, — хихикнул в ответ Макс, бросая взгляд на Майкла. — У меня отличные новости. Давеча виделся с Клоди, мы тоже немного пофиксировали фазы, но сейчас не об этом, она передала мне занятную вещицу. Сперва я подумал, что это обычная безделушка.

В следующий момент Макс вынул из кармана небольшую резную фигурку в виде песочных часов, оплетённых причудливым узором, и отдал её Макмиллану.

— Что это? — Эван внимательно вертел фигурку в руках.

— Клоди сказала, что эти часы нашёл Джейк. Ну, как нашёл, скорее украл. Из какого-то дома с огромной библиотекой. Но это тоже сейчас неважно, — пояснил Макс. — Дело в том, что пока я вас ждал, я рассматривал эти странные часики, но в какой-то момент они выскользнули у меня из рук и упали в озеро. Я испугался, начал было корить себя, как вдруг они всплыли! И не просто всплыли — а засияли ярким светом, пока были в воде. Ну, попробуй сам!

Эван наклонился к кромке озера, держа часы в руке, и медленно погрузил их в тёмную ледяную воду. Через мгновение часы и правда вспыхнули мягким светло-голубым светом, будто пульсируя.

— Что за чертовщина… — в неверии пробормотал Эван, всматриваясь в гипнотизирующий свет.

— Время, — Макмиллан вздрогнул от неожиданности, заслышав голос Майкла за своей спиной, — течёт, как вода.

— Т-ты… — удивлённо уставился на него Томпсон.

— Ну конечно! — тут же вскочил Эван. — Время течёт, но не здесь. Неужто это тот самый артефакт времени, о котором я слышал? Даже не верится, что он и правда существует… Вы хоть понимаете, что он поможет нам вернуться домой? Вернуться в то время, в которое мы захотим, потому что для паучихи его не существует вовсе.

— Так вот оно что, — задумчиво проговорил Макс.

— Это то, что нам нужно! — Эван счастливо притянул Макса для дружеского объятия. — Передай Парку, что я прощаю его за все сломанные капканы и крюки!

***

Тем не менее время было на исходе. Второго шанса могло не быть, потому как в Новолуние Сущность перерождалась и стремительно набирала мощь, голодная и готовая выйти на охоту за новыми жертвами. Именно в это время она открывала портал в обычный мир, соблазняя будущих убийц, обещая им безнаказанность или отмщение, бесконечную вседозволенность или искупление. Она всегда находила индивидуальный подход, сводила с ума и развращала разум людей, внушала и лгала, втиралась в доверие, медленно подменяя мысли, и незаметно уничтожала личность человека, которому предстояло стать Её избранным убийцей, Её верным добытчиком.

Эван готов был поклясться, что погрёб сотню рабочих под завалами взорванной шахты не по своей воле. И не по воле отца. Это была Она, Она испытывала его, и Эван поддался, потому что тогда он был слаб. Однако теперь он обрёл силу — оставалось только освободиться от оков.

Сомнений, что Храм Сущности находился под водой, почти не оставалось, но удостовериться всё же стоило. Вода в озере всегда была тёмной и непрозрачной, хотя и казалась кристально чистой. В любую погоду она была ледяной, но никогда не замерзала. В ней не водилось рыб или другой живности. А по ночам над озером густо клубился чернильный туман. Такое же озеро было и со стороны выживших, и Макмиллан предполагал, что эти озёра были единым целым.

Утро только начинало теплиться, поднимая светлое пятно, спрятанное за облаками, из-за горизонта, как Эван уже сидел на земляном берегу, опустив в озеро ноги. От холода правую сводило судорогой, а на левой он не чувствовал пальцев. Он пытался собраться с силами, чтобы нырнуть, но всё никак не мог. Внезапно он заслышал чьи-то тяжёлые шаги за спиной, однако вида не подал.

— Чего сидишь такой смурной? — проговорила подошедшая Анна, присаживаясь рядом.

— Да так… — замялся Макмиллан. — Хотел сплавать на разведку, но никак не соберусь, — всё же признался он.

— Страшишься холода, Иван? — усмехнулась Анна. — Знаешь, говорят, мороз забирает только тех, кто страшится его. А ты представь, что тебе тепло, и никакая стужа тебя не возьмёт.

Эван сидел в недоумении. Он часто не мог понять, о чём говорила Анна, хоть ему и нравилось её общество. Особенно его впечатляли её храбрость и решительность, но в тоже время добросердечность и искренность.

— Хочешь нырнуть первой? А я за тобой, — наконец выдал Макмиллан, доставая окоченевшие ноги из воды и растирая побледневшую кожу.

— Нырну. А ты, коли страшишься, лучше не лезь, — отрезала Анна, тут же скинула сапоги и меховой жилет и бросилась в тёмную воду, не сказав больше ни слова.

Эван изумлённо замер, вглядываясь в зеркальную гладь озера, и ждал — больше ему ничего не оставалось. Спустя некоторое время ему показалось, что в воде отразился какой-то золотистый блик, однако ничего не произошло, и Макмиллан начинал волноваться. Он не простит себе, если с Анной что-нибудь случится.

Через несколько минут, показавшихся вечностью, чёрная вода вдруг пошла крупной рябью, и Анна резко вынырнула на поверхность: Эван тут же вскочил и подал ей руку, помогая взобраться на берег.

— Боже, ты в порядке? — моментально поинтересовался Макмиллан, накидывая ей на плечи сухое полотенце. — Пошли скорее в дом.

— Я видела… — задумчиво пробормотала женщина, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Лесную опушку, укрытую снегом. И большую деревянную избу. В той избе возле печи сидели дети. Четверо. Грели ручки у огня.

— Тебе были знакомы эти места? — Эван хотел убедиться, что они видели один и тот же заснеженный лес, о котором упоминал и Виго.

— Нет… Всё чужое. И дети совсем одни, — Анна посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Должно быть, это следующие жертвы Сущности. Я тоже видел этот лес, портал в него был открыт ещё давно. Мы не позволим Ей забрать их, — улыбнулся Эван, силясь поверить в собственные слова.

***

Тем же вечером решено было бежать. Новолуние через две ночи, и медлить дальше было уже нельзя. Сущность больше не забирала Эвана на испытания, и он окончательно убедился в том, о чём говорил ему Картер. Она питалась его чувствами, и он больше не мог позволять Ей делать это. Конечно, он был чересчур самоуверен, надеясь перехитрить древнее Божество, но разве у него был выбор? Хуже стать уже не могло — убеждал себя Эван.

Около полуночи почти все убийцы собрались у озера, надеясь, что эта ночь станет для них последней в мире Сущности. Макмиллан в последний раз обнял всех своих друзей, обещая найти каждого в обычном мире.

— Если мы не вернёмся через час, ныряйте за нами, — серьёзно проговорил Эван, оглядывая остальных. — Считайте, что мы выбрались. Я оставлю артефакт у портала.

— Я дам отмашку выжившим, — кивнул Макс. — Удачи, брат.

— Увидимся на той стороне, друг, — улыбнулся Филип, хлопнув Макмиллана по плечу.

— Я думаю, ты совершаешь ошибку, — вдруг негромко проговорил Картер, пристально смотря Эвану в глаза. — Она вас не отпустит, скорее убьёт.

— Пусть так, — смиренно произнёс Макмиллан. — Я больше не намерен кормить Её.

— Или, того хуже, перенесёт в Пустоту, — беспокойно продолжил доктор.

— Не смущай их лишними сомнениями! — внезапно вмешалась Анна. — Идите уже! И представляйте, что вам тепло! До свидания!

— Будьте осторожны, — печально произнесла Салли, порывисто обнимая Эвана напоследок. — До встречи!

Наконец, Макмиллан подошёл к краю берега, оглядел туманное озеро и вздохнул. Майкл стоял рядом — бояться больше нечего.

— Держи меня за руку и ни за что не отпускай, — прошептал Эван, сжимая ладонь Майкла крепче и утягивая за собой в тёмную воду.

В следующий же миг стало казаться, будто мириады острых игл одновременно впивались во всё его тело, пронзая его насквозь, сдавливая органы и отнимая конечности. С каждой секундой плыть становилось всё тяжелее, но отступать было уже слишком поздно. От холода начинало темнеть в глазах, однако Эван собрался с силами, хотя уже почти не чувствовал ног, и резко нырнул ещё глубже, делая последний рывок до Храма.

Вдруг вокруг них что-то будто вспыхнуло на мгновение, и они очутились внутри Храма Сущности. Здесь всё было по-прежнему, словно замерло во времени: отсыревшие каменные стены, покрытые плесенью и разноцветным лишайником, спёртый влажный воздух и неприятный запах затхлости и пыли.

— Идём, — уверенно произнёс Эван, взглянув Майклу в глаза и ступая мокрыми ногами по каменному полу. Влажная одежда неприятно липла к телу, тяготила и заставляла подрагивать от холода. Но сейчас всё это было пустяком, мелочью.

Поплутав некоторое время по бесчисленным церемониальным залам и длинным коридорам, обрамлённым колоннами, они всё же остановились у одной из дверей, что показалась Эвану знакомой.

— Ты уверен? — нерешительно спросил Майкл, невольно сжав ладонь Эвана крепче.

— Нет, — Макмиллан резко дёрнул за ручку, и тяжёлая дверь со скрипом отворилась.  
Вмиг из-за неё полезли огромные лапы Сущности с бритвенно-острыми отростками, с кончиков которых капала золотистая слизь. Сущность быстро обхватила руки Эвана, и Майкл не в силах был удержать Её, а затем принялась оплетать его ноги, поднимая в его в воздух, и туго затянула лапы вокруг его шеи.

— Беги отсюда! — только и успел выкрикнуть Эван, прежде чем паучиха передавила его горло, и он начал задыхаться.

Внезапно Майкл выхватил нож — тот самый, что дарил ему Макмиллан — и с нечеловеческой силой стал рубить чёрные лапищи Сущности: из обрубков хлестала густая оранжево-золотая жижа, и отростки беспорядочно зашевелились, словно корчась от боли или пытаясь увернуться от новых ударов. Куски чёрной плоти летели на землю и тотчас сгорали, обращаясь в пепел и исчезая бесследно. Наконец, все лапы были перерезаны, и Эван свалился на пол, всё ещё хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло.

Тяжело дышавший Майкл упал рядом с ним и тут же крепко обнял, до сих пор с готовностью сжимая рукоять ножа.

— Я не уйду без тебя, — прошептал он.

— Спасибо, что спас, — произнёс Макмиллан, пришедший в себя, и мягко погладил Майкла по волосам. — Не думал, что этот нож пригодится.

— Странно, что Она не отняла его, — пожал плечами Майерс. — Ты в порядке?

— Всё нормально, — выдохнул Эван и поднялся с пола, опираясь на протянутую ладонь Майкла, чтобы затем снова нежно обхватить её.

Теперь его тело вновь было изрезано Сущностью, а поперёк шеи расцветал пурпурный след от Её лапы. Тем не менее он был жив, Майкл тоже не пострадал, значит, можно было продолжать. Свобода была совсем близко.

Они продвинулись вглубь Храма, проверили даже подвал, в котором Макмиллан бывал бесчисленное количество раз, в котором проклятая паучиха ломала его всеми возможными и невозможными способами, однако так и не нашли портал наружу.

— Похоже, Она закрыла его, — наконец негромко выговорил Майкл.

— Этого не может быть, он всегда был здесь, — тут же парировал нахмурившийся Эван. — Мы найдём его!

— Это бесполезно, Она сильнее нас, — отчаянно добавил Майерс. — Может, нам лучше вернуться, пока мы не разозлили Её ещё сильнее?

— О чём ты говоришь, Майки? Ты отрубил Ей лапы, думаю, Она уже достаточно зла на тебя, — Эван искренне не понимал, что на него нашло. — Посмотри на меня.

Он взял лицо Майкла в свои ладони и заглянул в его внимательные голубые глаза, словно пытаясь найти в них ответы.

— Мы почти выбрались, мы почти на свободе, ты осознаёшь это? Ещё чуть-чуть и ты снова увидишь солнце, — Макмиллан притянул его к себе, чтобы мягко поцеловать, — _Мы_ увидим.

— Хорошо, ты прав, ты прав, — Майкл опустил взгляд, будто нашкодивший ребёнок. — Идём скорее.

Должно быть, Сущность принялась истязать их сознание, сеять сомнение и страх, но нельзя было поддаваться Ей. Не сейчас и никогда больше.

В голове звучал Её жуткий шёпот, убеждал, что всё зря, что им не спрятаться от Её всевидящего взора. Макмиллан старался успокоиться и не внимать чудовищной лжи. Или горькой правде? Он уже не мог понять, где заканчивались его мысли и начинались Её. Оставалось доверять только чувствам — в них он был уверен наверняка — и идти вперёд несмотря ни на что.

В конце концов они вышли в просторный зал, и Эван вдруг почувствовал ледяной ветер, сквозивший по полу.

— Сюда! — тотчас оживился он.

Чем дальше они продвигались, тем больше усиливался холод, и вскоре они увидели, что сырые стены Храма всецело покрывал колючий белоснежный иней, застывший острыми иглами по направлению ветра.

Остановившись у очередной деревянной двери в келью, Эван замялся. Он не хотел бы снова столкнуться с Сущностью. Как вдруг Майкл одним движением возвёл нож и распахнул тяжёлую дверь.

Морозный воздух дурманил своей свежестью, а малюсенькие снежинки тут же стали оседать на всё ещё влажной одежде, но таяли почти мгновенно. Как завороженные, Эван и Майкл вошли в келью, и дверь за ними захлопнулась. Перед их взором предстал огромный портал с рваным огненным краем, сиявшим золотом. Макмиллан опомнился первым и тотчас вытащил из кармана артефакт времени — он тоже пульсировал мягким голубым светом.

— Ты готов? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Майклу.

Майерс молча кивнул, пронзительно посмотрев Эвану в глаза, и сильнее сжал его пальцы.

В следующий миг Эван загадал очутиться дома и бросил артефакт на землю, делая шаг в портал. Главное, что Майкл был рядом, а всё остальное было уже и неважно. Он закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание, ощущая лишь невыносимую боль и тепло ладони Майкла — он сжимал её так крепко, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Эван, но не услышал ни звука. Он попытался вдохнуть, но его лёгкие словно схлопнулись. Воздуха не было. Лишь бесконечный угольный вакуум, затягивавший их в неизвестность. Однако пока он чувствовал ладонь Майкла в своей, пока ощущал пульсацию его сердца — всё было хорошо. Здесь и сейчас — всё было хорошо.

***

_Love me tender, love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so_

Полуденное июньское солнце ослепительной точкой сияло в безоблачной лазури бескрайнего небосвода. Тёплый летний ветер легко трепал глянцевую листву деревьев, высаженных вокруг главного дома.

_Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For my darlin', I love you  
And I always will_

Эван, не до конца понимавший произошедшее, приблизился к своему поместью, осторожно коснулся кованой железной калитки и потянул её на себя. Калитка привычно скрипнула на полпути и поддалась. Всё было так, как он помнил. Вдруг он заметил, что на его руках не было ни свежих ран, ни старых шрамов, будто Сущность никогда не терзала его.

_Love me tender, love me long  
Take me to your heart  
For it's there that I belong  
And we'll never part_

Майкл всё это время не отпускал его руку, безмолвно любуясь роскошью поместья Макмиллан, залитого лучами солнца. Эван же изумлённо глядел, как ветер игрался в золотистых волосах Майерса, как сияла его безупречная фарфоровая кожа, и как светились его небесного цвета глаза. От него невозможно было оторваться.

_Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For my darlin', I love you  
And I always will_

— Мы сделали это, — нарушив тишину, проговорил Эван. — Мы выбрались, Майки!

— Даже не верится… — пробормотал Майкл.

Наконец, они вошли в дом. Здесь было светло и уютно, пахло сладкой выпечкой и старыми книгами. Откуда-то еле слышно доносилась музыка.

_Love me tender, love me dear  
Tell me you are mine  
I'll be yours through all the years  
Till the end of time_

Эван прошёл в просторный зал и раздвинул тяжёлые портьеры, впуская в комнату солнечный свет. На столике, укрытом белой скатертью, стояла небольшая стеклянная ваза со свежими подсолнухами. Рядом находился его любимый радиоприёмник, из которого и звучал голос Элвиса.

_Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For my darlin', I love you  
And I always will_

— Этот ад закончился. Теперь мы свободны, — снова вслух произнёс Макмиллан, присаживаясь на мягкую софу и пытаясь осознать сказанное. — Мы будем жить здесь, и отныне всё у нас будет хорошо.

Комната выглядела великолепно: покрытая лаком деревянная мебель блестела на солнце, узорчатые ковры укрывали гладкий дубовый паркет, а лёгкий светлый тюль развевался от тёплого ветра, что веял из распахнутого окна. Всё казалось идеальным, до невообразимости совершенным, как во сне. И всё же?

— Спасибо, что вытащил меня оттуда, — Майкл уселся рядом и положил голову Эвану на плечо. — Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю, Майки, — Эван нежно поцеловал его в светлую макушку и придвинулся ближе, обхватывая Майерса за плечи, прижимая к себе, будто боясь потерять. — И всегда буду любить.

Меж тем снаружи стояла на редкость чудесная погода, и вдоль металлического забора, путаясь в молодой траве, по земле стелился едва заметный чёрный туман.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была написана 3 июля 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8918927/24720878#part_content


End file.
